Naruto: Saiyan Warrior
by Nariek Hyokame
Summary: Recks after helping Goku on planet Namek got seperated from the Z fighter, when fleeing the crumbling planet. He crash lands in the world of Shinobi, how will our hero react knowing he cant go home for nearly a year? OC centric, you have been warned.
1. Prologue  Crash Landing

**A/N: This story is based around Recks, the main character from my DBZ series. After his Battle with Frieza alongside Goku, he managed to escape onboard one of the space pods belonging to the Ginyu Forces. He crash lands near Konoha, where he is found by Naruto the day before his graduation from the Ninja Academy.**

**Also all Flashbacks/Dreams will be in 1st person and everything else will be in 3rd person, unless stated otherwise. This will be stated in my original series but Fasha is the sister of Bardock, and mother of Recks, thus Recks and Goku a cousins.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or Naruto.**

**-Bold- **= Places/Locations

_-Italic's-_ = Dreams, Flashbacks, thoughts, and messages.

-Underline- = Audio from a radio device.

**-Bold/Underline-** = Demonic speaking, Rage speaking.

**Prologue – Crash Landing.**

**~ Flashback / Dream ~**

_I remember when Gohan told Dende to make a wish to, Porunga the Namekian Eternal Dragon, to wish everyone still on Namek to Earth. Goku my cousin was busy fighting Frieza, an evil tyrant who had destroyed our home world. _

_Anyway Goku told us that he would stay behind to finish Frieza; I insisted that I stay behind as well as I deserved to see the death, of the monster that killed both my mother and Father. Before I went to help Goku who was the first in a millennium to achieve the level of Super Saiyan, I made Gohan promise to look after my two year old sister until I returned._

_Once all the Namekians, Saiyans, and Earthlings, had been wished to Earth. I made my way to where the Tyrant and Goku were fighting. To see Goku floating off towards his capsule Corp. Spaceship. I flew over to him and helped him._

"_Why are you still here?" He asked as I floated alongside him._

"_I wanted to see the death of that monster, even if you didn't finish him off I am sure he learnt his lesson." I replied as I smiled at my cousin. "Here I have some Senzu, that strange cat gave them to me after you had already left Earth." I handed over the bean as his energy was replenished once he ate it._

"_Thank -" Goku said, but was interrupted by someone else._

"_DAMN MONKEYS!" we turned to see a red Ki Blast heading straight for us from the cut in half Frieza still lying on the ground. _

_Goku pushed me out of the way, as he yelled "YOU FOOL!" and fired his own yellow Ki Blast which over powered Frieza's and silenced him._

_We then turned away from him still known that somehow the bastard was still living if only just. The planet started to give way and it was a matter of seconds before the planet would be no more. We then both saw two of the Ginyu's Space pods about to take a slip into a lava pool below. We made it to them, there was no time to talk we both jumped into a pod and punched in a random coordinate and the pods took of._

_My pod had just left the planet and I had just confined that Goku's ship had escaped only heading in another direction entirely, from my own. With being glad that my cousin had escaped the same fate as the planet we were on, I gave a sigh and activated the hibernation system and fell asleep to allow what was left of my wounds to heal._

**~ Flashback End/Dream ~**

A lone space pod was travelling through space as it was approaching a random planet. The computer started beeping alerting its passenger to the new planet just outside the window of the pod. Of course said passenger was still asleep, not even bothered by the noise that would annoy even the deepest sleeper.

Eventually the alerts stopped as the pod entered the atmosphere and a second later crashing into a forest leaving a large crater behind.

**~ Konoha Forest ~**

In the Forest that surrounds the Hidden Village of Konoha, a young 13 year old boy, who is a pariah in said village was taking a break from the cold stares and the whispers of "Demon" and "Monster" from the villagers.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

He was starting to get a little bored and was thinking about, perhaps playing a prank on his grandfather figure aka. The Third Hokage, who was the leader of the village of Konoha. He was at the boundaries of the forest when there was a load explosion.

As he looked in the direction of the explosion he was nearly knocked off his feet by a shockwave. Naruto being the curious kid he is, decided that this could be worth checking out maybe it would disperse his boredom. So he made his way towards the direction of the explosion.

**~ Hokage Tower ~**

The Hokage was battling his most dreaded enemy, paperwork. When there came an urgent knock on his door. It was a knock that meant that there was an ANBU on the other side of the door, with urgent news. Last he had heard that knock was 13 years previous the night of the demon Kyubi's attack.

"Enter" the aged Hokage said with a little urgency in his voice.

"Lord Hokage, sir." a female ANBU wearing a cat mask, rushed in. "5 Minutes ago, there was a load explosion about a kilometre out of the village. Some witnesses reported seeing a large object falling from the sky." She stated as she tried to regain her breath.

"Was it an attack, or just a meteorite?" the Hokage asked, going on edge just incase it was an enemy attack.

"I am not sure, sir. What I do know is that I can't find Naruto anywhere and people are starting to think he had something to do with it." She started with a bit of worry in her voice. "Even now there are people saying that the beast Naruto holds at bay is breaking free."

"Okay, take your squad and head towards the epicentre, and investigate, if you find Naruto there bring him to me, I doubt he will know anything but there's always the chance he could." the village leader ordered his subordinate.

"Sir!" She said as she turned to leave.

**~ Crash Site ~**

Naruto had finaly arrived on the scene and was amazed at what he saw, there in the middle of the crater was a large metal sphere that had what looked like red glass for a window. Naruto was about to take a step forward when a voice from behind him said. "Hold it right there Uzumaki!"

He turned to see his silver haired chuunin instructed from the academy behind him. Naruto felt oddly brave with the contraption behind him, considering the look that Mizuki was giving him. It was unlike the glares of the villagers, this look made Naruto feel uncomfortable, it looked like Mizuki had just won the lottery. "This must be my lucky day, to think you were responsible for the explosion that allowed me to steal, the scroll of sealing."

"Wait, this is a misunderstanding, I didn't do anything." Naruto tried to argue.

"I am not misunderstanding anything, I have caught you red handed. The ANBU are on their way and once they get here I will have gone and you will be dead." Mizuki stated as he made his way towards the now trembling boy. "Now demon its time for you to meet your maker."

Naruto was now scared as his once teacher was now going to kill him, then he realised something Mizuki said. _He said that the ANBU were coming, so all I have to do is stall._ "Why?" Naruto asked while backing away from him. "Why do you call me demon?"

"Simple it's because you are one. Twelve years ago the Forth Hokage fought the Nine-Tailed Fox, like you already know, but the Third made a law, a law that everyone knows but you." Mizuki taunted.

"W-What law?" he stuttered out.

"The law is that no one can mention that the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyubi inside of you." Naruto was now against a tree. "You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!" and with that said Naruto was kicked across the face and was sent sprawling onto the ground.

**~ Inside the Spacepod ~**

The passenger of the pod opened his eyes as he heard noises from outside. Recks pressed a button that brought up a video screen which showed a young boy with an older man standing above him. The boy looked afraid of something. The passenger moved into the sunlight that was filtering through the window, revealing a young boy covered in scratches.

Recks pressed a button that brought audio to the video, "The law is that no one can mention that the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyubi inside of you." Recks saw the silver haired man smirk as he continued. "You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!" when the silver man kicked the boy which sent him flying, Recks' anger started to flare. _I can't stand this! That bastard must pay; no one should pick on those weaker than themselves!_

Recks pressed a button and the door opened. He climbed up and sent out a flare of energy as he made his way to the top of the crater.

**~ Crash Site ~**

"Now I think I will kill you." Mizuki said as he unstrapped one of the shurikan on his back. He was about to throw it at the still groggy Naruto, but he stopped when he felt a spike of energy similar to chakra yet different at the same time. He turned to the crater to see a six year old walking towards him with his eyes shadowed. "You should get out of here I am in the middle of doing some 'community service'"

Recks stopped walking and just stood there, while saying quietly, "Community Service? Yeah right... all I see is an arsehole who thinks he can pick on those weaker than himself. What gives you the right to harm him?"

"Heh! You should respect your elder's brat. Perhaps I should kill you first." Mizuki said with a sadistic grin.

Recks just looked up with a cold glare and said "I would like to see you try it weakling," the wind started to blow as Recks started to power himself up. His hair started to stand on end and a golden aura appeared around him, as the pupils in his eyes dissappeared. He started to walk towards Mizuki who just scoffed and charged at Recks.

Mizuki threw a punch which was caught by Recks, who then started to crush it. Mizuki cried out in pain as he fell to his knees.

But Recks didn't stop there oh no he lifted him up by the now crushed hand, spun around and let go of the the traitorous ninja. Sending him flying into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

Naruto had now sat up and was looking in awe, at the golden boy that was half his age, he froze when the boy turned to him, the golden aura died away as the boy made his way over to him he stopped in front of him, then bent down and said something that Naruto could only nod at, as he was too shocked to say anything else, "Are you okay." Naruto nodded and watched as the boy smiled and said "Good..." before falling backwards and falling into unconsciousness.

**~ In the tree lines ~**

Neko and her team had arrived in time to see, a strange boy walk out of the crater with a golden glowing aura and said boy defeating a chuunin rank ninja with ease. To say Neko was stunned would be an understatement.

When the boy had fainted Neko decided to make her presence known to Naruto. She walked over to Naruto who was trying to see if the boy was okay. "Naruto..."

Naruto jumped and turned to see his personal ANBU guard looking at him. "Neko, what are you doing here?" he blurted out.

Neko just chuckled slightly, "You need to come with me Naruto."

Naruto returned his gaze to the unconscious boy and back to Neko. "What about?"

"I'll have one of my ANBU to take him to the hospital as well as Mizuki." Neko said while holding her hand out for Naruto to take. "Now lets go, the Hokage will want to talk to you." she then took in Naruto's appearance and said "On second thoughts I think I should get you to the hospital first."

An ANBU walked over to Neko and said "Orders, Ma'am?"

"Take the boy and Mizuki to the Hospital and put them under guard when Mizuki is healed arrest him under the charges of treasan, also one of you go into that crater and gather up everything you possibly can and seal then into a storage scroll. Go!" she ordered as she picked up Naruto who then fell asleep.

**A/N: Yes Recks has achieved the false Super Saiyan state and wont become a true Super Saiyan for a while yet. There will be no pairings, unless I think otherwise as Recks will only be there until shortly after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. **

**Some of you are probably wondering how Naruto will learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu, trust me I have that figured out.**

**Also I am not really good at spelling or grammar so if anything doesn't make sense I will try to reword it. I also have yet to upload my main series of DBZ fics but this story shouldn't need it. Want any more questions ask send a pm or review. Please note I haven't abandoned my other stories they are currently on hiatus until I can get my internet back and catch up on the manga chaps I have missed.**

**Please review because I cant make my writing better if I have no feed back to go off of.**


	2. Chapter 1  Introduction and Explanation

**A/N: I thought of something that I should of clarified in the prologue A/N's. Like what will be mentioned in my main series, both Fasha and Tora survived there incounter with Dodoria's men on Planet Meat, thanks to Bardock arivving sooner than in the movie, there fore allowing the two to escape, but of course they had Frieza and his men after them. Recks was born 5 years after Goku/Kakarot, but during his trip to earth, he was in cryo-stasis, but when his pod flew through cosmic storm his mind continued to age, so technically he is a 15 year old in the body of a 6 year old.**

**Yeah, so with out further ado here is the first chapter of Naruto: Saiyan Warrior.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or DBZ.**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 1 – Introductions and Explanations**

The Third Hokage, a god among shinobi, had heard many strange things in his life, but the report given to him by ANBU captain, Neko, was by far the strangest. "So let me get this straight, when you arrived you found Mizuki breakin the law I made for the Kyubi incident, and bean to attack the boy, at which time you were about to interfare when you felt a pulse of large coming from the crater, which was strong enough to distract an ANBU guard from her 1st priority order. Am I correct so far?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, asked clarifying the first half of the report.

"Yes, Sir." Neko said.

"And the source of chakra was a young child, no older than half Naruto's age?"

"Yes,"

"And said child managed to defeat a fully trained Chuunin with a single kick?" Sarutobi asked, trying to wrap his head arround, this slightly unsettling news.

"Correct." Neko said, she was starting to think that her superior was not believing her report, and she started to worry, not for herself but for the six year old now sitting in the hospital from what looked like severe chakra exhaustion. She knew that if anyone like, Danzo Shimura were to here any of this he would surely try to obtain the boy and make him into a weapon to use against the paranoid old mans enemies. As it was the privacy seals where activated the moment Neko walked in and removed her mask, indicating she had something very important, there fore top secret to report.

"This is some disturbing news indeed. I want the guards on the child to be doubled and tell them to only allow myself, Naruto, Takeshi, and yourself, anyone with my direct permission is to be dealt with and sent to Ibiki. Dismissed." the Hokage said as he watched Neko replace her ANBU mask and salute before walking out the door.

Sarutobi turned towards the windows, after releasing the privacy seals. _This is both interesting and disturbing._ He thought as he sighed, _I just know this is going to give me such a headache._

**~ Konoha Hospital ~**

Iruka Umino, Naruto's teacher at the academy had rushed right over when he had heard that Naruto was in the hospital. He had just walked through the doors, and up to the reception. "Which room is Naruto Uzumaki in?" Iruka asked the young nurse, at the counter.

The blonde girl of 22, was dressed in the usual nurse uniform, she answered, in a lowered voice, "He is in room 105." She knew of Iruka and his friendship with the hyper blond, infact most the village probably did, but whenever he asked for his room she would answer in a quiet voice as the other nurses on the reception were like all the other villagers and that they hated Naruto Uzumaki.

"Thank you." Iruka stated as he turned and headed to the room but was stopped by the same nurse.

"Hey! Wait a minute," he turned to see her coming out from behind the reception desk and walking over to him. "My shift is almost over infact I only have about a minute left, s-so do you think I could come with you?" She stuttered out and started to press her fingers togeather, while looked down to hide her blush, expecting to be rejected. She had been trying to work up the courage to ask him out for awhile, but she never could until now. _Although I could have worded it differently... he won't accept he's here to visit someone..._

"Sure." Iruka said.

_I am too plain he wouldn't want to go out with... wait, what did he just say?_ She thought almost missing Iruka's answer and said with confusion on her face "Huh?"

"I said 'sure', I dont mind you walking with me, I am sure Naruto wouldn't mind the extra company." Iruka said while looking thoughtfull.

The nurse just giggled and smiled as they started down the hallway, then she remebered something. Out of all the times she had actually talked with Iruka, she never once introduced herself. She then instantly blushed in embarrassment of course this blush had been notice by Iruka who asked "Are you okay?"

"H-Huh? Oh yeah I am okay, I had just realised that after all the times we have talked, I never actually introduced my self, my name is Sara, nice to meet'cha." she introduced herself while looking to the side and rubbing her head sheepishly.

It wasn't long until they came across room 105, Sara then said "I will wait out here."

"Are you sure? Like I said before I am sure Naruto wouldn't mind you being in the room." Iruka said.

"W-Well okay." She thought that the boy wasn't a demon, but then why did most the village think he was, she didn't know that the boy was the jinchurriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, as she had moved to the leaf village after the Kyubi attack. Of course she knew what most of Naruto's generation knew. She wanted to see if what everyone said was true or not.

**~ Inside Room 105 ~**

Naruto had been called lots of things in his life, 'demon' and 'monster' being the most used, he never knew why it was that the people of the village dispised him, well that was until yesterday. When he found out he had a demon sealed with in him, but what made it worse was that the demon was the Kyubi, and the fact that it was his hero that put it inside him.

Naruto was currently sitting in his bed stareing ahead of him, he was trying to figure out if he was, like Mizuki had said, the Kyubi, or if he was still the Human known as Naruto, Konoha's Number 1 Prankster.

It was then that the door opened, he looked at who had entered, and saw Iruka with a nurse tagging along behind him. He didn't even bother to put on his normal mask of being the well known happy go lucky kid. He turn back to stareing at the sheet.

Iruka noticed his mood and frowned, "What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto hesitated for a few moments before turning his head away so neither of the occupants of the room could see. Iruka was going to ask again but Naruto whispered, not trusting his voice, "Is it true?"

It was too quiet for Sara but Iruka managed to just hear it, "Is what true?" he said as he placed a hand on the young boys shoulder. This however was the wrong thing to do as Naruto spun around knocking Iruka's hand away.

"The god damn Fox! Is it sealed inside of me?" he yelled showing the tears in his eyes.

_He knows? _ Iruka thought.

However Sara thought _He's a Jinchurriki, is that why everyone dispises him? If so, then that means that the villagers are pathetic fools, can't they tell the difference between a jailor and a prisoner?_

"H-How did you know?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki – Sensei told me. Does that also mean I really am a demon like everyone says." Naruto said getting a saddened face.

Iruka was about to say something when Sara stood up abruptly, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in fear, expecting to get hurt. "No! Never say that, Jinchurriki aren't the demons they carry!" she then slapped a hand over her mouth. Iruka rose an eyebrow and Naruto just stared dumbly at her. She blushed and sat down and it seemed that she found the floor rather interesting.

Iruka smiled at Sara and then turned back to the gobsmacked blond who had just met someone who didn't hate him. Iruka smile once again at Naruto and said "I'm probably not the right one to talk about this subject as I don't know much about the subject, but she is right, you are the jailor not the prisoner they are two different things... put it like this there is a difference between a kunai and a sealing scroll, always remember that. Anyway what do you mean it was Mizuki who had told you this?"

Naruto then went ahead and told his sensei of everything that had happened to him the day before, from hearing an explosion and rushing off to check it out, his encounter with Mizuki and the strange kid that managed to beat him with one kick, to the arrival of the ANBU.

"I see... So Mizuki was a traitor all along." Iruka said with a frown when he thought of his old friend. He then got a smile and said, "How are you feeling, went to go to Ichiraku's for some ramen?"

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled jumping out of the bed and running to the door.

Iruka smiled and turned toward Sara, "You don't mind, do you?"

Sara had a thoughtfull look before, missing hearing Iruka say something, "Wait what?"

"You don't mind going and getting some ramen with us do you?"

"No. Not at all." she answered with a smile.

Naruto reappeared at the doorway and yelled "Come on Iruka – Sensei, you and your girlfriend can talk on the way!" and he took off again, leaving behind the pair of blushing adults.

**~ Room 305 – Recks' room ~**

Recks was not having a good day, first he woke up with a splitting headache, but when he tried to remember what happened the night before he couldn't. Next he found that he was in an unknown place and a hospital at that, and of course hospitals meant needles, he hated needles. It was one of the few things that prooved he was indeed related to his cousin. The extremely abnormal fear of needles was one of the few things Goku Son feared, well, that and his wifes frying pan.

Recks of course had tried to run for the hills but as soon as the door opened his escape was blocked by four people with strange masks covering their faces, and so after wrestling, that consisted with kicking, punching, hair pulling and biting, with three men and one women, was straped to the bed by some sort of wire that the leader had somehow got from no where.

He found that he could easily break out of the wire but he realised that the weren't trying to hurt him, and they insisted that they would make him stay where he was until someone called Lord Hokage, would show up.

So right now Recks was glaring at some needles which just so happened to be sitting beside his bed and he wondered if in some mundane way the needles were mocking him. After glaring at the needles for another five minutes, his rather sensitive ears picked up talking from the other side of the door.

"... Hokage!" one of the guards said.

"I would like to meet our guest." the Hokage said

"Yes, Sir!" the same guardsmen said as the door opened.

In came a man in white and red robes, Recks could instantly tell this guy was strong yet very kind. Kinda like his cousin. Recks smiled, at which the old man returned. Although his expression darkened when he noticed the ninja wire. He turned to the guards and said in a cold tone. "Why is this child tied up?" Recks' smile turned into a smirk.

"Hey! Old man! Do you think it wise to turn your back on someone who could possibly be an enemy?" Recks said while some of the guardsmen growled, while the old kage and the new guard person who came in with the old man chuckled, well the kage chuckled the guard person giggled.

"You don't seem to be a ninja from the stone village and they are the only major enemy we have at the moment." the kage said while making a sign with his hand which made the wire losen. The boy crawled out from underneath the wiresand sat down.

"I belive you wanted to talk to me?" Recks asked as he looked curiously up at the old man who nodded. "Very well but first I want to ask a question." he stated and received a nod from the aged kage, "Where am I exactly?"

"A hospital, in Konoha." Sarutobi said

Recks just looked blankly at the old man before asking, "And where's that?"

Sarutobi looked surprised at this question. His expression was one that was expecting Recks to know where Konoha was located. "You mean you don't know?"

Recks rose an eyebrow and said, "I believe thats why I asked old man."

Another one of my guards growled out, "Shut up, you disrespectful br-" he was cut off by three glares coming from, the guard captain, the Hokage and Recks.

"No! You shut up! You pathetic insignificant lifeform!" Recks growled back, his Saiyan arrogance showing through. Everyone just stared at him, "What?" he asked then realised what he said, "Oh, ah sorry bout that. I am apparently arogant some time's, well according to my cousin and his friends." I then got a thoughtfull look and then stated, "Though then again that could be because I am infact a Saiyan."

Now it was the Hokage's turn to raise an eyebrow, "What is a Saiyan?" he asked, having the feeling that this 'Saiyan' was infact not humna and therefore, to keep his existance from the civillians would be paramount,especially Danzo.

Recks looked from the Hokage to the guards and said, "I will tell you but first there is something I want you to do."

"What is it?" he asked.

Recks turned to the old man and deadpaned, while pointed at the four guards, "Send them away."

"May I ask why?" the new guard asked. "And, why only them?"

"Yes you may, and its quite simple really," Recks said looking through the slits on the mask and into Neko's eyes. He paused to build up suspense. "I don't like them." just like he said the answer was simple and so the four ANBU guards facefaulted.

The captain giggled and said, "Fair enough."

The Hokage chuckled silently and turned to the four ANBU and said, "You are dismissed, and don't think I forgot what you did to this child I will talk to you about that later."

Neko moved over to beside the boy, who whispered "I think they are into little boys." and they both started to laugh. Hiruzen turned around with a smile on his lips from what he had just heard.

"Now what is a Saiyan?" asked Sarutobi.

Recks grinned and said, "I will tell you what I was told from my mother, but then again I doubt you would believe me."

"I assure you I have heard strange things in my life, and your appearance is the most strange, so it can't be much worse can it?" Sarutobi asked, and was responded to, by a laugh. _I think I spoke too soon._

"HAHAHAHAHA... well I guess I should start from the start. Saiyan's are a race of warrior's that come from the Planet Vegeta, they were planet pirates under the rule of there king, King Vegeta. They went from planet to planet killing the inhabitants of the planet and selling it off to the highest bidder." Recks noticed the looks of the two other occupants of the room, and hastily said, "Don't worry I am not here to kill everyone. Anyway some time ago the Saiyan's came into incontact with a galactic tyrant by the name of Frieza. Because of Frieza's phenominal strength he was considered the strongest being in the universe. The Saiyan's realised that if they did not serve this monster then they would share the fate of many other races in the universe. You see Frieza was ruthless, he would take great pleasure from the cries of pain, from his victims and the destruction he created. No one survived when he deemed you no longer worthy to live. Just thinking about that bastrad makes me angry!"

"Would you like a minute to calm down?" asked the Hokage.

"No I am alright. Anyway roughly twenty or so years ago, Frieza began to fear the Saiyan's" Recks started to say before he was interupted.

"Why was Frieza afraid of the Saiyan's, wasn't he stronger then them?" Neko asked.

"I only know what my mother told me at this point, so I can't be certain, but I remember a story she told me of my uncle. You mother and father were part of the same unit with three other Saiyan's. My uncle, Bardock, was his name. He was there squad leader, but he was injured on a previous mission so stayed behind on Planet Vegeta to recover. Anyway my mother and father went on a mission to exterminate the people of Planet Meat, I know strange name but still, once there mission was complete and they were getting ready to leave and return to Vegeta, they were ambushed."

At this point Neko gasped and put her hand to her mouth, well, put it in the general area. Sarutobi just continue to sit in quiet and listen to the story.

"Yes it turned out that the mission was a set up, you see the mission was given to them by Frieza himself under the guise of him recognising their skill. Frieza had sent one of his right hand men, Dodoria to kill the five saiyans well they managed to kill of two members and almost took down my mother and father, but my uncle showed up, he managed to take down Dodoria's four underlings but he was quickly defeated by Dodoria." Recks took a breath and continued on, "Dodoria havening belived he had killed off the three still living saiyans, left to return to Frieza. Of course once he left Bardock was able to get back up, he saw that my mother and father were still alive and so carried them to the spacepods, after swearing vengeance on his two fallen comrades. He sent my father and mother to a random destination, and he returne to Vegeta to face off against Frieza.

I don't know what happened to him, mother said that he died when Frieza destroyed the Saiyan home world, I later found out that he did face off against Frieza the only Saiyan to ever oppose him, and this is what he feared."

"What he was afraid of a rebellion?" Neko asked.

"No it wasn't the rebellion he was afraid of, you see when a saiyan comes back from a near death experience there power and strength doubles. You see by taking the mission to eradicate the Kanassans, the mission that injured my uncle, that wasn't taken by anyone as it was considered too difficuit, and my uncle team was considered a low level squad and they were almost as good as Frieza's elites." Reks gained a smirk and said, "You see the thing Frieza feared the legend which was the appearance of a Super Saiyan." Recks saw the questioning look of the Hokage and said "I will talk about that later. You see he feared it because unlike normal saiyans a Super Saiyan would be more than a match for him. So he decided to exterminate all the saiyans. Now there are only five of us left myself, my sister, my cousin Goku/Kakarot, his son Gohan, and Prince Vegeta. I meet the others on Earth which I now consider my new home as, my mother, father, sister and myself travelled from world to world hiding from Frieza and his men, eventuall my parrents were killed and now we found Earth a world that was considered by Frieza as a weak planet, as most of the inhabitants couldn't even handle a saiyan baby, let alone pose a threat.

Anyway, due certain circumstances, Gohan and two of my cousins friends went to a planet called Namek to get some help. Goku was in the hospital and I was in the middle of training, so we couldn't go. Once he was out of the hospital he went to the father of his friend Bulma's , who had built a space ship for Goku to use to get to Namek and it would take him exactly six days to get there. I followed two days later in my own spacepod. Meanwhile on Namek Gohan and his friends had their encounter with the tyranical Frieza." another gasp came from Neko, "They were the attacked by the Ginyu Force. Frieza's elite task force he sent them to take care of Gohan, his friends and Vegeta, who was there seeking imortality. Goku arrived during these battle at with help from Vegeta managed to beat the five Ginyu Force members. Goku needed to go into a rejuvination machine to heal, and while he healed the others, were attacked by Frieza.

They managed to fight him till he tranformed to his second form at which time he got the upper hand, at this time I arrived along with another Namek from Earth called Piccolo. Together we manage to force Frieza to transform once again, of course this time we got our arses handed to us, we were healed by a small namekian named Dende of course my strength doubled and I went to fight Frieza once again. Vegeta noticed this and made the earthling that was harm him and to bring him close to death. This happened and he was heal by Dende and became stronger and joined me in battle. We were slowly still getting beaten and then Frieza decided to 'humor' us so he transformed into his final form. Of course we stood no chance. I nearly died there and if it wasn't for Goku's quick appearance I would have Dende took this chance to heal me. This time Frieza noticed and killed the young namekian healer. He healed me enough to keep me alive.

It was at this time that Vegeta choose to tell Goku how there home world was destroyed and that it was Frieza's fault. Lets just say Vegeta didn't speak much longer as he was killed Frieza. Goku and Frieza then fought one another however when Goku reallised he needed to use his trump card, known as the Spirit Bomb, a massive ball of energy, that borrowed energy from all the living things on the planet, of course due to there being hardly any life on Namek thanks to Frieza he had to gather energy from the rest of the solar system. He needed time so Piccolo and myself tried to stall him.

Once the bomb was ready it was launched, when the explosion of dirt and rubble had cleared, and there was no Frieza we thought it was finally over, oh how wrong we were. Krillin, the earth warrior monk was the first to reallise Frieza was still alive, he was also the next to die. This made Goku mad, madder than mad he had pure rage, and it was that rage which awoke the legendary warrior with in, he became a Super Saiyan. Goku then got the upper hand and they fought, while I got Gohan Piccolo and Bulma to the space pods and set them for earth, before going back to the fight to see Frieza trying to destroy the planet the ame way he destroyed Vegeta however it wasn't enough and there were five minutes before it blew.

The two titans fought and eventuall Frieza fell, ironically to his on attack and was cut in half. Goku being the merciful person he was he gave some of his energy to Frieza so he could live, he of course chose to not accepted and attacked only to be overpowered and left there while my self and Goku escaped the planet." Recks looked at his sheet after he finished, then turned back to look at the Hokage and Neko and said, "and that is my story."

"I see..." the Hokage said, he groaned inwardly as he reallised that his prediction had come true, he was going to have a headache. "Well let me be the first to welcome you to the leaf village, just one question, what do you plan on doing while you are here?"

"Well if its not a big problem, could we go somewhere to eat I am starved." Recks said.

"Sure, how about some ramen?"

"Ramen? Whats that?" Recks asked as he looked curiously at the Hokage.

"Just a very delicious food, and don't let Naruto hear that or he might just try to force a whole bowl down your throught." the Hokage said standing up, "Come on we can talk about what you want to do on the way." and he left the room after dismissing Neko and Recks followed him.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: I decided to end it there, I am sorry if I got some facts wrong It has been roughly 10-12 years since I have seen the Frieza saga, and the Bardock movie, I was going off what I could remember. Anyway this is just the first version and as such it most likely will have a lot or mistake in it and it will be fixed when ever I get around to it.**


	3. Chapter 2  Exploration

**A/N: Hello people this is the next chapter in my story Naruto: Saiyan Warrior. In this chapter Recks is mainly exploring the village and meeting the rookie nine and Team 9 a.k.a Team Gai, and speaking of Team Gai, I'll refer to him as Maito Gai, because I don't really like the English name all that well. Anyway here enjoy.**

**Review responses:**

**dsgundam00: **You wanted more, well here you are.

**Mike11208: **Yes I agree it is weird, but it is better explained in my main series, which will be available in the near future.

**Void x10:** So glad that you like it so far. I was expecting to have people say how poor my spelling is but it is a relief to here it is mostly correct. I agree it does need a new name and it will be changed once I think of a better one, your welcome to give ideas.

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto or DBZ.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Exploration.**

Recks had just finished, having lunch with the Hokage at the cafe known as Ichiraku Ramen. Recks had asked if it would be okay to explore the village, but he had to make sure not to tell anyone, where he came from as humans are afraid of what they don't understand.

So Recks was now walking down one of the main roads, taking in the sights. But what happened next scared the hell out of him, he was just minding his own business when two green blurs raced passed him, of course to him it appaired as if they were just jogging, this wasn't what scared him, he just rose an eyebrow and though. _Wow, they were running pretty fast, I wonder who they are?_ All of a sudden the two green blurs stopped and the smaller of the two started jumping around, screaming at the top of his lungs "DID YOU SEE THAT GAI – SENSEI? I BEAT YOU!" Recks quickly blocked his sensitive ears and everyone else just stared.

"YES LEE! IT SEEMS THAT YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY TODAY!" the older of the two screamed equally as load, but what happened next would scar Recks for the rest of his life.

Lee, the younger one, started to cry waterfull tears. "GAI – SENSEI!"

"LEE!" Gai said as he too started crying.

"GAI – SENSEI!" they hugged

"LEE!" suddenly the sun is behind them and there are waves of the surf.

"GAI – SENSEI!"

"LEE!" Recks couldn't move he was so disturbed. _Wh-whats going on? Why can't I move._ Then just as quick as it had come the sunset had finished and the two people weren't hugging any more, "COME LEE IT'S NEARLY TIME FOR US TO MEET OUR, OTHER TWO YOUTHFUL TEAMMATES!" and the two run of.

_What the hell was that technique?_ Recks shudered and thought, _What ever it was, I dont want to see it ever again._ And with that thought Recks turned around and ran in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

**~ Hokage Tower ~**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was going over the teams of the new graduates, smoking on his pipe, when there was a knock at the door. To say the old man was bored would be an understatment, he really hated paperwork, and whatever was on the other side of the door wouldn't be as tough of an opponent as his current one so he decided to leave the paperwork for now and he said, "Enter."

To say he was surprised when the door opened would be another understatment, on the other side of the door was, on Naruto Uzumaki. The strange thing about this was that Naruto didn't barge right in and wasn't acompanied by an ANBU, "Excuse me Lord Hokage?" he said politely.

The Hokage's pipe fell from his mouth and he gained a shocked look on his face, "Y-Yes? What is it Naruto?" he asked.

"Um... well you see my clones, quite frankly... suck. I was hoping you would have a solution to it?" Naruto said blushing and looking to the side. Sarutobi was shocked beyond belief, here was the village's third loadest residence, acting passive and quiet.

"I see... Well show me how you are doing it?"

Naruto got a happy expresion and made a handsign and said "Clone Jutsu!" there was a puff of smoke and then there was a second, but pale and pathetic looking, Naruto sprawled out on the ground. "You see, they always end up like that. I have been trying to get it right the past few months so I decided to come ask if you could help."

"I see... what about asking Neko, or Inu?" Hiruzen asked as he studied the copy.

"Well at first I didn't want to interupt whatever it was they were doing, and when I went looking for them I couldn't find them." Naruto said while looking at the old man, "So what do you think, what am I doing wrong?"

Sarutobi picked his pipe back up relit it and poped it back in his mouth, "Hmm... Yes I believe I do know what is wrong. Follow me." Sarutobi said as he stood up and walked over to the bookshelf next to his desk. He pulled out a book and the bookcase moved to the side. "Naruto before we go in I need you to promise me that you wont tell anyone about what you see beyond here." Naruto nodded as the young and the elderly made there way down the newly revealed passageway.

They came to a stop in a small library, there were shelves on each wall and in the middle of the room was a pedastool with the scroll that Naruto recognised was the scroll the Mizuki had stolen. Sarutobi walked over to one of the walls and moved along it until he said, "Ah! Here it is!" he pulled out a scroll and handed it to Naruto. "That scroll contains many different clone jutsu's, you can keep it until you have learned them all but make sure you only take it out when no one is around," When the old man noticed the look of confusion on Naruto's face he then clarified, "You know of the Fox inside of you?" It was a retorical question but Naruto nodded his head none the less, "Well because of it you are unable to create a basic clone, as you have too much chakra and you always over power them. So I gave you that scroll with clone jutsu's that you could actually learn because they require larger amounts of chakra to use. Understand?"

"Uh I think so." Naruto replied, "Thanks old man -" he began to say but was interupted.

SLAM!

Came the sound of a door slaming back in the Hokage's office. "It seems we have a visiter." the old man said.

**~Hokage's office ~**

When Naruto and Sarutobi returned to the office it was to find all the furniture stacked against the door and Recks panting leaning against it, curled up into ball. The Hokage walked forward but stopped when he saw a barrier surrounding the boy before him. Naruto just stared in awe. "Recks whats wrong, why did you bar my door?"

"Green, Bowl cut, Bushy brows. Green, Bowl cut, Bushy brows. Green, Bowl cut, Bushy brows," he kept saying over and over again, causing Hiruzen to sweatdrop. _It seem's like he had a run in with Gai, or Lee, or worse both of them togeather._ Naruto just stared at the boy who had saved him the day before, thinking.

_Who is this kid he looks familiar. Oh! I know he's the kid who beat Mizuki yesterday!_ He turned to the old man and said "Hey old man this kid defeated Mizuki, isn't that amazing!"

"So I have been told." Sarutobi said as he took a glimpse at Naruto and turned to Recks, "It's okay they aren't here." that seemed to snap him out of his disturbed state.

"Goddamn there are some freaky humans here, Green spandex, freakishly large eyebrows, and bowl haircuts... huh? Who are you?" Recks said as he snapped out of his fear, before noticing Naruto.

"Huh? You mean you don't know me? You saved me yesterday." Naruto said trying to remind him.

"Sorry, don't remember much from the other day, Hi my name is Recks!" he said as he introduced himself.

Naruto saddened, but cheered up as he introduced him self. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage!" Recks just chuckled at that, "well uh could you kinda put everything back the way it was so I can go train?"

"Huh?" Recks said before noticing his baracade, "Oh! Hehe... sorry bout that just seeing those freaks scared me, I may be a proud Saiyan Warrior, but I am still a kid and there are still things I can't stand." Recks shuddered as he remembered the two 'unique' ninja. So he picked up the desk and couch with a hand each and placed them back to where they were before. "What?" he asked as he looked at the other two occupants, who were gaping at him.

**~ Yamanaka Flowershop ~**

Recks was out exploring the village once more, after he had gotten over his traumatic experience, he was looking around at the shops, he then noticed a flower shop. He thought, _I am not that big on flowers but maybe I will get some for my sister, I suspect I will only be here a few more days... speaking of which I will need to ask the old man what happened to the pod._ He stopped walking and made his way towards the flowershop, but stopped again and looked to see the position of the sun, it looked like it was roughly 5pm. _Dang I guess it is closed maybe I should come by tommorrow._ He then turned and continued on his way.

He had just gone five feet when there was a cry from the alley way that leads behind the flowershop, it wasnt a cry for help, more of a startled yelp, but it was enough to peak Recks curiosity. So he went down the alley way and when he came to the end, what he saw made his eyebrows rise, there was person lying on the ground with, what appeared to be a crate pinning the person to the ground.

Recks decided to help by takeing the crate off the person which turned out to be a blonde girl roughly four – three years older than himself. He placed the crate that was as tall as himself to the side and asked, "Hey, are you okay?" he held out his hand to help her up, which she took.

Once she was standing up, she dusted herself off, "Thanks for that," she then took in his appearance and then said, "Wow! You must be very strong if you were able to move that!" her awe could be heard in her voice, she then remembered her manners, "Sorry, where's my manners, my name is Aiko Yamanaka."

"Mine is Recks, do you work here?" Recks asked as he smiled.

"Huh? Oh yeah I work here every now and then, its owned by my cousin Ino and her family." Aiko said as she unloaded another crate from the cart nearby, and placed it beside the back door.

Recks watched her struggle with the crates, and decided to ask, "Do you want some help?"

She paused for a second and thought it over before saying, "If its not too much trouble."

"Not at all." and Recks picked up the crate beside him and took it over to the other crates. Once they were finnished the sun had already sunken below the Hokage Monument and it was getting dark, "Hey, do you know when the next full moon is?" realising it had completely slipped his mind.

"It's tonight. Why?" Aiko asked as they exited the alley.

Recks paled slightly and said, "Oh no reason, I better get going."

"Okay, but first I want to ask you something, can you teach me to be as strong as you?" Aiko asked shyly.

Recks was starting to get nervous, and he was starting to worry he didnt want to harm anyone, he was worrying so much he almost missed what Aiko asked, "Huh? Yeah sure come to the Hokage Tower tomorrow, I should be there." and before she could reply Recks had already taken off.

**~ Hokage Tower ~**

Sarutobi was just getting ready to leave for his house, when the door opened. He looked up and saw Recks who was twitching nervously. "How can I help you, Recks?"

"Can we go somewhere without window's?" Recks asked as he noticed the glow of the moon coming over the horizon and kept his head down. "It's the full moon... I can't look at the moon... Please!"

Sarutobi saw the stress that the boy in front of him was in, so he just nodded as he walked over to his book shelf and opened the secret path way to the Hokage library. Once the door had opened the Hokage ussered Recks in.

Once they were both in the hallway, sarutobi made a handsign and then placed his hand on the wall. His chakra went through the wall lighting all the candles, "You can stay in here, now tell me why I had to bring you to my personal library?"

Recks had calmed down now that there was no way he would transform, "There is something you need to know about us Saiyans. You see on the three nights of the full moon if a saiyan who still has his tail looks at the moon, he or she will transform into a giant ape, where his or her saiyan instinct for destruction all but takes over."

Sarutobi flinched slightly and said, "Why don't you just cut off your tail?"

Recks just looked blankly at him and answered his question with a question of his own. "How would you cope if someone cut off one of you limbs. Do you understand what it would be like to walk off balance for awhile, and besides I would just grow another." Recks looked around the library and then remembered his pod. "Hey, what happene to my pod?"

"I have it in a scroll." Sarutobi said, "I will give it to you tomorrow, have you had any thought of what you will do?"

Recks thought about this for a while and then remembered what Aiko had asked and smirked, "How would you like it if you got some Ki users into your ranks, I met this girl today and she asked me to train her. I agreed to it, but first I think I will need to learn about the energy your people use its similar to Ki yet it has something different in it."

"Yes Ki is only one half of our chakra, if you want you could read the scrolls here and learn about the energy we use. Well I will see you tomorrow." and with that the Hokage left.

**A/N: Right well we have have meet one of Recks' team mates, the next chap will have Recks training Aiko and the 3rd member of their squad. It will also have they also have the academy test given to them by Sarutobi. Also I am sorry that this is shorter, and please forgive any spelling mistakes and tell me if there is anything that doesn't make sense and i'll fix it to the best of my ability.**

**Also I am going to have a poll up on my profile.**

**Should I have any other charactors from DBZ show up in my Saiyan Warrior fic? If so who?**

**Goku: 0**

**Piccolo: 0**

**Frieza: 0**

**Other (Please say who): 0**

**None: 0**


	4. Chapter 3 Training and Graduating

**A/N: Hi people. Anyway like I said last chapter this is one where Recks trains Aiko. Naruto learns some clones and passes his graduation exam with flying colours. Thats all I will give away for now. I am unsure if all clans have a compound but I am going to assume that they do. Also I wont have the new OC in this chapter yet. Sorry for the long wait, and too celebrate getting more than 500 hits, heres a longer chap.**

**Review Responses:**

**dsgundam00: **Thank you for the positive feed back and vote.

**Void x10: **You know what I never would have thought of having Future Trunks show up, so I decided to add him to the poll. However you are wrong about something if my memory serves me correctly, and that is Trunks didnt go to the future until three years after Gohan's death and his transformation into an SSJ. Though then again I could be wrong.

**darkmist11:** Why thank you.

**Yin7: **Thank you for your vote.

**DISCLAIMER: I am sure you all know what goes here, but I will say it anyway. I dont own DBZ or Naruto.**

**Chapter 3 – Training and Graduating.**

**~ Aiko's House – Yamanaka Compound ~**

Aiko had got up early that mourning having remembered she had to go and see her new friend she had meet the previous day before, Recks. You see, Aiko wanted to be strong to protect her loved ones but she didn't want to be a ninja. As a ninja she would have to be forced into killing other human beings, and what if that human being just so happened to be one of her loved ones or perhaps a friend. She wouldn't be able to do her mission, and then she would most likely be put in prison for insubourdination.

There fore she was not enrolled in the Ninja Academy, she was however in the public school which started after noon.

When Recks had told her to go to the Hokage's office, she was confused as she didn't understand why someone so young would be there. But that was what he had said and that was where she was going to meet him.

She had just finished her breakfast when she heard a voice from behind her. "Where are you going so early?" she turned to see her mother in a pale yellow dressing gown, and fluffy blue slippers.

Aiko bowed to her mother and said, "I was asked to go to the Hokage's Tower, by a friend of mine. So I decided to go and meet him early."

"Him, huh?" she said with a knowing smirk, which caused Aiko to blush. She was about to argue that it was a missunderstanding, but her mother interupted her, "Well! By no means allow me to stop you, just be back before noon to get ready for your school." and with that being said she turned around and walked deeper into the house, allowing Aiko to leave.

**~ Naruto's Apartment ~**

Naruto had been training ever since he had received the clone scroll the day previous only stoping for a six hour sleep, it was currently 6am and the Ninja Academy would start in an hours time and it would be the last day he would have to spend there as he was going to graduate.

Sure he loved learning about being a ninja, even if some of the stuff bored him, despite everyones belief Naruto could learn things a lot faster than others, as long as it was put into the right context, primarily a visual demonstration.

He had managed to learn the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu in two hours, and the wind and water clones, in just under that time. Naruto was currently eating his third cup of ramen out of the four he usualy ate for breakfast. He knew that today was going to be the day he finaly passed the graduation exam.

The reason Naruto was up so early was because he wanted to check out an ability of the shadow clones that he read on the clone scroll. Aparently they had the ability to transfer their memories to the original. Once he had finished his last cup of ramen, he placed his fingers in a cross shape, his soon to be signature handsign.

With a puff of smoke a second Naruto was standing there, not a pathetic pale looking one either. "Yes! Now I want you to go to the Hokage's Tower and speak with the Hokage about something, then dispell, understood?" Naruto asked, still excited about being able to make effective clones.

"Yes Boss!" and the clone ran out of the room.

**~ Hokage's Library – Hokage's Tower ~**

Recks had been awake for the last hour, browsing over the Hokage's collection. He had found out that for him to teach someone Ki based abilities, the student would have to have no training in chakra usage, otherwise the student would have to unlearn how to use chakra, which could be dangerous for their chakra path ways.

Recks was deep in thought and didn't hear any one enter the room, so when someone coughed behind him, he naturelly jumped a few feet in the air. He turned to see who had interupted his thinking. The intruder was one Hiruzen Sarutobi, "Sorry. I had thought of something on my way home from the office last night. I was wondering if I could talk to you about it."

"Sure, I am finished here for now." Recks said as he stood up stretched all five of his limbs, and wrapped his tail around his waste. "By the way, it seems I can only train those who have no experience in chakra usage."

"I see. That is part of what I would like to talk to you about." Hiruzen stated. Once the aged Hokage, and Recks reached the formers ofice, the kage takes a seat in his chair and Recks walks over to the couch and sits down on it. The Hokage placed one of his various piles of paperwork on the table infront of him. "Recks, what do you think a Ki wielder, of a Genin level should be capable of?"

"Hmm... well that depends I would need to see an average genin to be sure but perhaps flight." Recks said thoughtfully. "Maybe if you could bring two soon to be genin, one male, and one female I might be able to tell you."

"Inu!" The Hokage called, Recks instantly stood up, he knew there was another presence in the room but he didn't know where, unlike the other members of the Z-fighters, Recks wasn't that great at Ki Sense, sure he could feel other Ki near him but couldn't pin point it. One of the masked guards walked out of the shadows in the cornor.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." The man said, his mask resembled that of a dog.

"I would like you to bring me Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara, and take them to training ground ten," Inu's superior ordered, and then as if it were an after thought the Hokage added, "And be quick about."

"Yes sir!" said Inu as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The Hokage stood up, and walked around his desk, "Come perhaps we should head over to the training field... Oh! Here, I believe this is yours." the old man held out a scroll, "It was easier to put the debries in the pod before it was sealed up."

Recks followed the Hokage out of the room, and said. "What about my friend who is coming here shouldn't we wait for her to show up."

"I will leave a message with my secretary to send anyone looking for you or me to training ground ten." The old man said as we walked down the stairs that lead to the lobby.

**~ 6:30 am – Hokage Tower Lobby ~**

Aiko had just walked in the front doors of the Hokage Tower a little nervously. She looked around and notice no one but the secretary was around. She steeled her self and walk over to the reception, hoping she appeared more brave then she felt. "E-Excuse me, um... is R-Recks here?" she stuttered.

"Sorry you just missed him, he went to training ground ten, I was told to send any people looking for either of them there." The secretary said with a smile on her face.

Aiko bowed and said as polite as she could, "Thank you, ma'am." and she turned and headed toward the door, she was about to exit when she felt a strange feeling that urged her to move out of the way. She heeded it just in time as an orange blur ran passed and straight up the stairs, only to come down again a second later and run up to the secretary.

"Hey! Lady!" the blond boy said as he stopped in front of the secretary.

"What do you want Naruto?" Aiko was surprised by the sudden change in the attitude of the secretary. The secretary was giving the blond boy now known as Naruto a glare that should only be reserved for your most hated enemy. However it appeared as if the boy was not fased by this.

"Where's the old man?" he asked excitedly.

"How should I know now get out of here you brat!" she said as she went back to getting paperwork ready for her employer. Naruto turned around and started towards the door. A frown appeared on his face, but it was gone almost instantly, but Aiko still saw it. She walked out the door and wait for Naruto to pass her and when he did she got a good look at his face.

She recognised him, he was treated the same all over the village. She remembered her mother telling her to stay away from him, saying that he was evil and a monster, Aiko of course believed her at first but then her father had said the opposite and if given the chance, to befriend this strange boy. She didn't know which was the correct thing to do.

You see Aiko's mother was a civilian and had lost family to the Kyubi, and like all of the villagers saw the boy as the demon he caried. Her father however was a ninja therefore knew the truth about jinchuriki, and therefore he didn't hate the boy.

Aiko decided to talk to him and see with her own eyes, which was true. She walked behind and called out, "Hey! Blond guy!" she instantly blushed because she had shouted out rudely. The boy flinched slightly and nervously turned around.

He was expecting some one running up to him and start hitting for what ever bullshit reason. He was not, however expecting to see a girl probably three years younger then him, he put his usual mask on and said, "Yeah?"

"Are you looking for Lord Hokage?" Aiko asked as she walked up to him.

She was not expecting the boy to run up to her and grab her hands and say, "Please tell me! I have something awesome to show him!" she could tell that he was really excited about something.

"You can come with me as my friend is with him, my names Aiko by the way, Aiko Yamanaka." Aiko said with a smile. _He doesn't seem so bad, maybe a little excitable but still not as bad as mother made him out to be... I wonder why none of the adults like him._ She thought as she walked pass Naruto after he let her hands go,

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage!" he shouted as he pumped his fist making people give annoyed glances at him.

As the two of them walked she noticed that the villagers just ignored them both. She didn't mind, as she wasn't one for attention.

**~ Training Ground Ten ~**

Shikamaru Nara was lying on the ground by three posts used for kunai, shurikan and other projectile weapons training. He was currently alone watching the cloads float by, oh how he envied the cloads, floating freely in the sky with out a care in the world. However his cload gazing was interupted by the arrival of the Hokage and a six year old. He wondered why he had been woken up from his sleep, he knew it must be important if the Hokage was involved but he wondered why the six year old was it seemed odd to him. But when he got a good look at the boy he noticed the muscles the boy had, and he knew then that this kid was stronger than himself.

He looked at the boy curiously, and then turned his attention to the old man. "You wished to see me Lord Hokage?"

"Yes but not yet we are just waiting for one other person... ah and here she comes." the old man replied.

Shikamaru turned to the entrance and saw, in his opinion the most troublesome girl in the ninja academy, "Troublesome..."he muttered under his breath.

"Sorry I was late Lord Hokage, but I needed to do a job for my mother at the shop." she apologized as she bowed respectfully. "But may I ask why you called us here?" she stated as she took notice of Shikamaru's presense.

Recks decided to speak up, "Actually I called you here. I needed an assessment on how strong a mid genin is, I have a vague idea but I am unsure as to... well let me ask you this what do you know about Ki?"

Shikamaru was about to answer when Ino interupted by saying, "Why was I woken up to get talked to by a brat?" it wasn't said nastily it was as if she were just stating a fact.

Shikamaru mumble a troublesome as he looked away from the blonde girl. Ino spun around on him with a twitching eye, "and you why must you complain all the time, its always troublesome this and troublesome that."

The Nara sighed and stated lazily as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Because he is stronger than the both of us combined, I don't even think I would be able to hold him for long in my Shadow Posession Jutsu." and the two of them kept agueing back and forth about weither or not

Recks was as strong as Shikamaru had said and it was quite frankly giving him a headache, he had finally had enough.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he yelled to be heard over the racket, while sending out a powerful blast of Ki manipulated wind to knock them off their feet, it was even strong enough that Sarutobi had to brace himself so he wouldn't move. Once the two clan heirs were back on their feet, Recks stated calmly, "Now would one of you two please answer my question."

Ino had a confused look on her face and was about to ask what question, when Shikamaru answered. "What most people know about Ki is that it is half of what is needed to form chakra, but there is more to it. I have read that it is an explosive energy if used on its own and if over used it can damage you, or worse kill you. It is perhaps tens maybe hundred times more powerful then chakra."

"Close enough but you are wrong on one thing," Shikamaru rose an eyebrow and Ino looked gobsmacked. "If somone were to over use there Ki it wouldn't kill them, it just leaves the user exhausted, sure if you use more Ki than your body is able to handle then you will die, in some gruesome ways if too much is used." he shuddered as he remembered the first time he saw someone use way too much energy than his body could handle and the user popped like baloon. He shook away the image of the large stain of blood which had once been the location of the now dead Ki user.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with why we are here?" Ino asked.

This time Sarutobi spoke. "Recks and I are thinking of adding Ki users to the ranks of the Konoha Shinobi. Recks of course being the one to teach them."

Recks looked at Ino and noticed the scepticle look on her face, he smirked and said. "Your Ino Yamanaka right?"

"Yes" she answered as her attention was turned to Recks.

"If you dont believe me watch this." the boy stated as he point his arm, palm out towards one of the target posts. Five seconds later a glowing blue sphere of energy appeared in his hand and with a flick of his wrist the energy left his hand and shot across the field and hit the middle posts sending up a cloud of smoke. When it cleared there was a crater with a pile of ash at the bottom, "Whoops it seems I over did it a little." he said with a little chuckle. When Ino and Shika turned their face back to the boy they were pale and they audiably gulped. "Well now I think it is time we get on with why you three are here." Recks said as if nothing had happened. He turned to the pouch that was tied to his belt, opened it and pulled out something that looked like a lense. He placed it over his left ear with the lense in front of his left eye.

Ino raised an eyebow and asked, "Whats with that monicle like thing?"

"This is called a Scouter. It allows me to read the power levels of other people." He explained as he tightened it around his ear. He pressed a button on the side and it made some beeping sounds and symbols moved on the lense till it stopped. "Interesting, you Ino have a calm power level of 1000, and you Shikamau have..." he said as he looked at Ino then turned to Shikamaru, as he pressed the button again. Once it finished he continued, "... a power level of 1100."

It was Shikamaru's tun to Raise an eyebrow as he stated, "It sounds as though you disapointed."

"I am, your power level is a lot lower than I would have expected. I don't mean to sound sexist or anything, but males should have a higher power level than females." Recks frowned as he thought of reasons why Shika would have a lower power level than he should.

Ino seemed slightly annoyed with the brat infront of her but asked his unasked question anyway, "Its probably because he is too lazy to train."

This just caused Recks to become confused and he asked, "Why wouldn't he train, if I was him I would train as often as I could so I could defeat all my enemies."

It was the Hokage who answered. "There are sometimes more important thing in combat than only defeating opponents."

Recks thought this over and sighed, "I will never understand you humans, not wanting to fight." Recks shook his head as he looked at the ground.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow again and thought, _He said human as if he wasnt one, hmm... I wonder if he isnt human._ Shikamaru was brought out of his thinking when Recks spoke again clearly changing the subject.

"Right! Now I ask you to build up some chakra?" he asked as he pressed the button once again.

Shikamaru went first as he built up enough chakra to use for his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Recks watched the numbers and saw as it stopped at, "5585, not bad. You next Blondie." Recks stated as he turned to Ino, who growled at the blondie remark but built up her chakra none the less. Once the figures stopped moving, "4500 okay thats more like it," he said as he nodded and took off his scouter putting it back in his pouch and he turned to the Hokage as Ino let her chakra dissolve. "I have all I need to know what a Genin level Ki wielder would need.

"Okay then," Sarutobi stated then he turned to the two soon to be Genin, "You are both dismissed." Ino was the first to leave but Shikamaru stayed behind a little longer staring curiously at the young saiyan before following his friend.

**~ Entrance to training ground ten ~**

Naruto and Aiko where just walking into the training ground when they spotted Ino, walking towards them. Aiko was the first to greet her, "Hello Ino."

"Huh?" Ino asked as she looked up, shooken from her thoughts. "Oh! Hello Aiko why are you up so early?" she asked, before looking at Naruto and raising an eyebrow. Contrary to how most people think, Ino never hated Naruto, its just he tends to annoy her crush... a lot. She sighed and said, "Hello there Naruto, getting in some last minute training before graduation today?"

"Something like that." Naruto said nonchalantly.

Aiko said, "I was told to meet a friend of mine at the Hokage tower, but when I got there I was told that he was here."

Shikamaru then decided to join them and announced his appearance with a sigh, "Three troublesome blondes, in one place... Whats the world coming to." Shika said as he took a glance at the cloads and sighed again before saying, "Well I am going to go to the academy and get some sleep before graduation. See ya later Naruto, Ino." and with that said he walked off.

The three blondes were left standing watching him leave as they sweatdropped. Ino was the first to recover as she said, "Well I should be going as well. Mum wants me to do somethings in the shop before the academy," she started to walk away and then looked as though she had just remembered something, "Oh! Yeah! Thanks for doing that small job yesterday Aiko, mum said to tell you to stop by when you can to get your pay."

"Okay I will." Aiko said as Ino walked off. She turned to Naruto and said, "Come on my friend and the Hokage should still be here."

"Right." naruto agreed.

**~ With Recks and Sarutobi ~**

Once the Nara had left Sarutobi had turned to Recks and asked "So what do you think will be required, for a Genin level Ki User?"

"Hmm..." Recks said as he thought, _Maybe Flight, Ki Sense, perhaps a basic Ki Sphere. Yes I think that will be about right._ Recks turned and looked right at the aged Kage, "I would say Flight, Ki Sense, and the basic formation of a Ki Sphere." he then had a feeling of someone aproaching. He looked at the Hokage who turned to the entrance and Recks anounced. "Someone is coming."

"Yes one is Naruto, though the other I am unsure of." Hiruzen said.

They waited as they notice two people walk around the edge of the trees used in training exercises. They were both blondes only one was a sunny blond the other was a platinum blond. Recks smirked as he faded out of view. The Hokage never realised he was gone.

When Naruto saw the Hokage he ran up to him and all but yelled, "Hey! Old Man! Guess what!"

"What is it Naruto?" Hiruzen asked in a kind tone. Aiko was expecting the Hokage to be like everyone else, and glare at Naruto but all she saw and heard was nothing but kindness.

_I guess thats why he gets away with calling him Old Man._ Aiko said as she watched the two, _They act like Grandfather and Grandson._ She was just smiling at the two. Well that was until a voice behind her made her jump.

"Hello Aiko." Recks said with an amused expression when he noticed her jump.

"AHHHH!" she screamed as she fell over her feet. "Owie..." she whined as she rubbed her butt. She looked up and glared at a laughing Recks, "What was that for!" she growled.

Recks stopped laughing when he sundely felt a spike of energy nearby and he started to look around and asked, "Huh? What was that?"

"Dont change the subject and answer my question!" she demanded.

Recks followed the energy trying to pin point it, ignoring Aiko which just served to annoy her more, Recks smiled when he felt the energy grow sharper. Eventually he narrowed down Sarutobi's and Naruto's energy signatures and then his eyes widened as he realised the energy spike had come from Aiko. During his trying to pin point her energy naruto had started to back away from the angry girl before him. And Sarutobi sweatdropped as he realised Recks hadnt figured out who was releasing the energy.

Recks quickly searched through his pouch pulled out the scouter and quickly placed it on his eye and looked at Aiko, she was sitting at 857. Recks's eyes widened and stated, "Woah... Hey Aiko?"

She turned up her nose and looked away and said "What?"

"Have you had any training?" Recks asked.

"No..." she said as she started to turn around slowly and said curiously, "Why?"

Recks turned to the Hokage and said, "I think we have definitely found the first Ki User."

"Ki User?" Aiko asked, as she had a look of confusion on her face. "Whats that?"

"What I am going to teach you, I will explain a little more later." Recks stated as he got a thoughfull look on his face.

When Naruto was certain that the other blond was not going to explode, he turned to Sarutobi and said, "I am able to do the Shadow Clone and Water Clone Jutsu's," he then made the handsign for the Shadow Clone and created three other looked surprised and Recks looked intrigued. When they disappeared in a cload of smoke the 'real' Naruto walked over to a small pond, made another hand sign and created two more clones only these ones rose from the water.

"Very good Naruto." the old man said, "You should pass the graduation exam this time around. Speaking of graduating shouldn't you hurry on to the academy?" he asked as he noticed the suns position.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! See ya old man, Recks!" he called as he ran off.

"Later Naruto!" Recks called back being snapped out of his muse by his excitable friend.

"Good luck!" Aiko called as she waved at him.

"Thanks!" Naruto replied as he ran off, disappearing in a puff of smoke once he was out of sight.

The Hokage smiled at the three of them before turning to Recks and said. "Do you think you could get her ready to Graduate early tomorrow mourning, about six o'clock?"

"Yeah she should be easy to get ready." Recks then seemed to think of something and turned to Aiko, who was waiting patiently for them to stop talking. Recks asked "Do you have some sort of schooling today?"

"Yes I have civilian school in the afternoon." she answered.

Recks turned to the Hokage and said, "It would be easier to train her if she didn't have school today. Could you perhaps please speak with the school and her parents, about this."

"Of course," the old Kage said as he started to walk back to the office and he said, "I should get back to my paperwork."

**~ Naruto's Apartment ~**

Naruto was about to leave for class when he suddenly got the memories of the clone he had sent to see the Hokage, "Wow and I though Sakura was scary." as he remembered the power eminating from his new friend Aiko.

Then he got a mischievious smirk on his face as he thought of another use for the Shadow Clone Jutsu, "This will be fun." he created two Shadow Clones and said "You know what to do!"

the clones looked at each other with identicle looking smirks and gave a hasty "Yes Boss!" and then disappearedinto the village.

"Hehehe..." was the last thin g heard from Naruto as he left his apartment and walked towards the ninja academy.

**~ Market District of Konoha ~**

Recks and Aiko, were walking down the main street within the market district. Recks was looking around, while Aiko was trying to bring out her energy. She had her hand held out infront of her and had her fingers touching as she tried to concentrate her energy into the space between the palms of her hands.

Every now and then a spike of energy would be felt by Recks and he would look at Aiko's hands and notice the very faint glow of a barely formed Ki Sphere. As they were walking around minding there own business, Aiko suddenly yelled, "YES!" and as soon as she yelled there was a loud crack and Aiko was throwen backwards as the Ki Sphere she had finally created exploded when she lost her concentration.

Recks ran over to her unconcious form and tried her pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he found out she had just knocked her self out. People were getting over their fright from what had happened and started to gather around asking what had happened and if she was alright. Recks ignored them as he just picked her up and faded away as he used his high speed to run to the nearest training ground think it best to be in a training arena before continuing.

However the training ground they arived at happened to be a training ground used by a certain Genin group that consists of a Hyuga, a weapons specialist, and two Tai-Jutsu specialists. Recks having unfortunately met two of them before.

When they arrived Recks took a look around and noticed that it was pretty much empty. He proped Aiko up against a tree as he floated up to the top of it and crossed his legs and closed his eyes as he started to focus on training his Ki Sense.

It was five minutes before Aiko finally woke up, "Huh? What where am I?" she looked around but didnt recognise the area, all she knew was that this was only a training ground. Then she realised something, or rather someone was missing. She looked around frantically looking for her snesei/friend before calling, "Recks – Sensei! Recks – Sensei! Where are you!"

Recks was still training his Ki Sense when his sensitive ears picked up on the calls of his first student. He opened an eye and looked down at her, a smirk went across his face as he saw her looking around. He pulled a blind fold out of his pouch that he had brought up town while Aiko was trying to create a Ki Sphere. He also took out a kunai and unfolded his legs as he floated down to the lowest branch of the tree he was above.

He tied the blind fold to the ring in the handle and threw it about a metre away from her. When she heard the sound of kunai piercing dirt she spun around to find a kunai with what looked like a blindcloth tied to the end. She picked it and Recks stated, "Second Lesson. Tie that over you eyes and then try and find me using you Ki Sense. To do this try sending out some of your energy to try and find me as I move about this training ground."

She turned towards Recks as she put on the blindfold and said, "I can't see a thing."

"Thats the whole point," Recks deadpanned, as he disappeared into the trees. In reality he just went back to floating above the trees constantly moving as his eyes were closed and he focused on sensing Aiko's moving Ki.

**~ Ninja Academy ~**

It was time for the final exam, Naruto had already passed the weapon, and barely passed the Tai-jutsu part as his was self taught as the teacher's, with the exception of Iruka never corrected his Academy style. He was excited as the examiner for the last exam was his favourite teacher and he wanted to proove that he was a great ninja and to make Iruka proud of him.

The door opened and Kiba Inuzuka walked in from his test and he said, "Yo! Naruto your up next!"

Naruto was up and out the door before anyone could tell he had moved. Once he reached the Exam room he knocked on the door, and when he heard Iruka say "Come in!" he opened the door.

When he walked in he was expecting to see Iruka, but he wasnt alone. Sitting next to him at the desk was Sara, who in Naruto's mind was Iruka's girlfriend. "Good morning! Iruka – Sensei! Miss Sara!" Naruto decided to be as respectfull as he could to Sara as she was the only adult apart from The Third and Iruka who had accepted him as him and not the fox within.

"Hello Naruto." Sara said with a large, kind smile on her face.

"Good morning Naruto. You ready for this?" Iruka asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Iruka had seen Naruto's previous clones and of course he worried that naruto wouldn't be able to do the clone jutsu, and he neeed to pass all three jutsus.

"Sure am!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Very well. Transform into someone you admire." Iruka announced the first test. A test of transforming into another object be it a person or some inadament object.

"OK! Transform!" Naruto called as there was a puff of smoke and when it cleared a near exact replica of the fourth Hokage was standing before them.

Iruka smiled, as he knew about Naruto and his respect for the greatest hero the leaf village had ever seen. Sara stared in wonder as the Transformation looked nearly lifelike. Iruka nodded and said "Transformed into The Fourth. Perfect. Now replace your self with that chair." as he pointed to a chair beside the wall.

"OK!" he released his transformation, and made a series of handsigns, before saying. "Substitution Jutsu!" in a puff of smoke where Naruto was once standing was the chair he had to replace with as he appeared where the chair was.

"Good. Next," Iruka paused for a bit before saying, "Is to create at least two copies of your self." Naruto nodded and was about to start before Iruka interupted him by saying. "Now Naruto dont be too upset if you get this wrong."

"Don't worry Iruka – Sensei! I got a little trick to getting passed my clone problem," Naruto reasured his sensei as he formed his signature handsign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and when the smoke disappeared five Naruto's were standing before their sensei and his not-girlfriend. "See easy! I pass now right!" the five said in unison as they put their hands behind their heads and were a very foxlike smile.

Sara was grining, while Iruka just looked gobsmacked and Sara grabed his marking sheet and ticked off Naruto's name and said, "Very well done, Naruto. I hearby congratulate you as Iruka cant at the moment, on passing the Genin Exams. Now you may go and remember to arrive back here tomorrow to 10am. Can you please send in Sakura Haruno on your way out."

Naruto jumped up and down chanting, "I PASSED! I PASSED! I PASSED!"

**~ Aiko's House ~**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was walking towards one of the Yamanaka's houses in their compound. When he arrived on the door step he knocked on the door politely. There was movement from within the house, and when the door opened a young woman was standing there, she was wearing a purple sundress and she had teal colored eyes and blonde hair, "Why Lord Hokage, to what do I owe this pleasant visit to?" she asked as she was clearly confused as to why he was there.

"Your daughter mainly. May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," she said as she held the door open for the old Kage. As they were making their way towards the living room the blonde asked, "What has my daughter done, to get you to come here personally."

"Yes I would like to tell you that she will not be going to classes from now on." The Hokage blurted out.

"What? Why?" she asked confused as to why her daughter would no longer be in her school.

"She has been asked, by perhaps one of the few people in all the elemental countries, who actually knows how to control and manipulate his own Ki." the aged Hokage stated matter of factly. "Infact he is training her right as we speak.

"I thought Aiko didnt want to be a ninja." she said more to herself than the kage level ninja infront of her.

"Don't get me wrong but she isnt a ninja, earlier today Recks, the Ki wielder told me that his Ki Techniques should only be used to protect those you care about, and not to kill pointlessly as he called it, and Ki energy because it is perhaps ten times stronger than chakra should only be used against other Ki users." the Hokage reasured her. "Because she is being trained this way she can't very well be a ninja, as a ninja she would need to kill."

"I see..." she said as she looked down, "I just wish she could have told me," she then looked up as if she had just got a brilliant idea, "Would you and this Recks person like to have dinner tonight?"

"Sorry, I cant as I have to sort out the squads for this years rookies. Though I am sure Recks would love to." the Hokage said.

"Oh! Thats right the graduation is today isnt it?" Aiko's mother asked.

"Yes." The Hokage agreed, "Well it was nice speaking to you, I will have your inventation forwarded to Recks, once I defeat my daily opponent."

"Okay it was nice talking to you Lord Hokage." she said as she showed him to the door.

**~ Training Ground Nine ~ **

Recks was now floating above the trees near the entrance. By the position of the sun he would say it was around noon, however he still had his eyes closed as he noticed that Aiko was closing in on him even if she was hitting nearly every tree. She was about 15metres away. It was then that Recks sensed a new energy arrive, it felt similar to the energy of the dog masked guy, he had the wierdest Ki ever. It was like he had two Ki's there was his and then there was anothers over his left eye.

Recks curious as to why Inu would be here floated towards the edge as he opened his eyes and descended. He never noticed that as soon as he moved, Aiko started straight towards him. A few seconds later Inu showed up and said, "I have been ordered to tell you that you have been invited to a dinner at the Yamanaka's. Your students family to be precise."

"Thanks Inu." Recks said as the dog ANBU disapeared in a swirl of leaves. Recks turned around to find movement from the bushes behind him as Aiko walked out. He froze and supresed his Ki as much as possible, and smirked as, she started to look around. She then turned in my direction and her face lingered on Recks longer than he wanted and she smirked as she said "I cant sense you anymore but I know you are there." and she removed the blind fold and looked at me with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Great now show me your Ki Sphere." Recks said as he smiled. She did as asked and placed the tips of her fingers togeather, out infront of her and began to focus as she brought out her energy. The grass started to bend away from here until there was a small light about two inches in diameter. "Very good. Now for the final test, I want you to relax, and channel your energy, and send it downwards to allow you to levitate a few inches of the ground."

"Huh? You mean I could fly?" she asked with bewilderment. Then her eyes became suspecious, and she said "Proove it."

"Very well." was all Recks said as his feet left the ground and he floated two feet of the ground. "Now you try." he said as he walked over to the nearest tree, sat down, closed his eyes and began to practise his Ki Sense again. Sure he had made some improvement over the last few hours but it still wasnt adequate for him.

He pushed his reach out as far as he could and it reached the market so he focused on the Ki's there.

**A/N: Here's the late chapter sure I would have made it longer but I felt it was the right place to stop. Sorry if I got anything wrong like I said a couple of chapters ago, its been closed to 10-12 years since I have last seen DBZ.**

**Remember to vote on the Poll on my profile.**

**Next time Aiko passes her tests and goes to the academy along with the other Genin. Recks explains to her what he is and he finds out he has someone stalking him, as his Ki Sense gets better.**


	5. Chapter 4  Teams

**A/N: Sorry once again for this being late I was trying to update my other fics but I decided, in the end to focus on this one as it is the most popular at the moment with well over 1,500 hit so far. The only excuse I could give you is that I was kinda lazy.**

**Anyway in this chapter Aiko, and Recks join the rest of the Gennin hopefuls at the academy for team placements. I will also give the same ninja ranks to the Ki Users due to the fact I cant think anything up at the moment, though I will make then specialised.**

**Also the Poll is still going and will continue until the next chapter, so far Goku is in the lead followed closely by Piccolo, Future Trunks and Frieza. Also I should tell you as it seems not many have noticed this but usually when there are check boxes instead of radial buttons on a poll it means you can choose more than one to vote for. Thought I would just clearify that a bit. Anyway on with the story.**

**Review Replies:**

**Ccebling – **Thanks for the compliments and also you werent the only one to want Naruto to use Ki and I will put it up to vote on a poll, as Its pretty clear that Goku and Future Trunks are wanted in this fanfic so I will have them later. I was planning to have Goku appear anyway. Also I think you may have confused Ki with KI (Killer Intent) they are two different things. One is the physical energy the body creates and the other is the intent to kill a target. Anyway like I said I will put up a poll for Naruto being able to use Ki.

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Naruto or DBZ... and if I did a few more Saiyans would have survived and I wouldnt have allowed those fillers to be made.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4 – Teams**

**~Hokages Library – 6 am ~**

Recks was fast asleep, as he was tired from his dinner with Aiko's family the night before, although it was an enjoyable meal and he like the family of his first student, however he was still only a child and grows tired easier than adults.

Before the dinner Aiko had just finnished her training having been able to levitate and move around five feet off the ground, however any higher and her concentration fades and she starts to fall. Anyway it is the morning before the team placements at the academy and in a few minutes he had to give an 'exam' to Aiko to be considered a Special Gennin.

During his stay in the leaf village Recks was given the rank of Special Genin, sarutobi had offered a higher rank but Recks wanted to start at the bottom. He had yet to look at the state of his space pod but apparently it had taken quite the beating and it sounded as though Recks would be stuck here for a while.

Anyway while Recks slept the Hokage had opened the secret doorway that had lead to his sleeping area. The Hokage had leant the room to Recks until he was able to find his own appartment. Sarutobi made his way over to the sleeping saiyan and tried to shake him awake to almost receive a fist to the face as Recks reacted on instinct.

It took a whole five minutes to awaken the sleeping saiyan as the old man had to dodge the strong punches of the the six year old. Once he was awake he mumbled, "Whats up old man?" as he yawned.

"Time to give Miss. Yamanaka her exam." the Kage said.

Recks sighed as he looked at the man who reminded him of an older version of his cousin. "I know she is going to pass why cant you just take my word for it." he said as he streatched and stood up.

"Maybe so but I would like to see her progress for my self, afterall she has only trained for one day I am surprised, you say she is able to pass when you only started teaching her yesterday." Hiruzen stated as he followed the young boy out of the room.

"She has great potential and will be strong." Recks said as he and the Kage walked from the room with the bookcase sliding back into place.

"Sounds interesting now after this exam I want the both of you to go to the academy and go to room 301 for the team placements, you and Aiko will be part of a Special Genin squad and will only have two members until you find another. But in the mean time you will be joining the other squads that pass." the Hokage explained, but stopped when the there was a timid sounding knock at the door.

It was too quite for Sarutobi but Recks heard it and he focused his Ki Sense and after ten seconds he was able to pin it down to Aiko, who was on the otherside of the door. There was a knock again a little louder, but the Third still couldnt hear it. So Recks called, "Come in!"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow in confusion but it dissapeared when the door opened slightly and Aiko's head poked around the door. Recks just gave her a reasuring smile, she had told Recks that she was shy around people who she didnt know and were older than her. Though then again oddly enough meating the strange blonde boy she wasnt that afraid of him, maybe it was his easy going attitude.

Anyway she timidly made her way up to Recks side as she fiddled with her hands while looking down. "Come on Aiko no need to be scared its just an old man." she chuckled slightly at the six year olds attempt to cheer her up. Meanwhile Hiruzen had nearly fallen out of his chair.

Recks turned to the old man and got a confused look on his face and he asked, "What are you doing down there Hokage?"

sarutobi stood up and readjusted his chair while grumbling something about 'stupid space monkeys' Aiko was confused at what he said thinking she hadn't heard him right. Where as Recks heard it loud and clear and put his hands behind his head and grinned. Once the Third had righted himself he cleared his throat and started to speak, "Right now. We are here because, Aiko Yamanaka is taking the 'Genin Exam'. Recks shall do the examining."

Recks just sighed and said in a bored voice, "I still don't understand the point of this, but whatever, Aiko!" he called and said girl jumped to attention. "Create a Ki Sphere."

Aiko nodded and placed her finger tips together and concentrated her energy into the space between her fingers. Three seconds later a clearly visable sphere of energy was held between her fingers. This caused Hiruzen to raise an eyebrow. "Good, perfect. Now levitate three feet of the floor." Recks ordered as he watched sarutobi raise his other eyebrows, only to widen when he saw Aiko starting to float and to raise the requested amount. Recks smirked at his expression. He turned to the Hokage and said, "Excuse me old man but can you use one of those genjutsu things to make Aiko temporarily blind."

Sarutobi frowned, and he asked, "Why would you want that?" Aiko also had a curious look to her as she eyed Recks.

"Just trust me." he said as he turned to Aiko, "When you here me say 'Go' I want you to use your Ki Sense to find us as we move around the room." Aiko nodded and Recks turned to Sarutobi and nodded himself.

So the Kage went through a series of handsigns and then called out "**Ninja Art: Infinite Darkness Jutsu!**" Recks watched as he and the Hokage moved around the room, Aiko was looking around the room, she had a film of darkness covering her eyes. Eventually she started moving in a direction that wasnt in anyone direction, Recks looked at her curiously and so did the Hokage. Just then she changed directions and headed between both Recks and the Hokage and he lowered his power level as low as it could go. Recks kept going in the same direction, but he smirked when the Hokage did what he expected of him he changed direction and moved within a meter of Aiko, and as he moved Aiko turned her head towards him and grinned.

She then said and pointed right at the Hokage, "There is one!" the Hokage looked surprised. Then smiled. Recks losened his hold on his Ki slightly as he smiled proudly at the still blind girl but this was apparently the wrong thing to do as she spun around looked right at him and smiled as she said, "Hello Recks – sensei." while pointing straight at him.

Recks couldnt help but let out a laugh and said, "Well done. You pass!" he said with a large smile on his face as he turned to Sarutobi and continued, "Just like I knew you would."

"Okay now I just need to give you, your head bands." he opened his drawer where two leaf headbands were set aside, he took them out and handed them to Recks and Aiko, "Right now, I trust, Recks that you know what to do now?"

"Yes," Recks said as he turned around and he said, "Come on Aiko I am hungry, I want something to eat before we have to go somewhere."

"W-Wait!" she called as she had to jog to catch up to the retreating six year old.

**~Academy – 8:30 am~**

After Recks had dragged Aiko to Ichiraku's and had devoured 20 bowls of ramen leaving a shocked Aiko and two grinning propriators. Recks payed the 2000 ryo for the twenty bowls and turned to leave. He stopped when he noticed that aiko had yet to move and was still staring at the bowls that were being carried away by the managers daughter Ayame Ichiraku, Recks turned to Aiko and asked "Are you coming or should I go ahead?"

This seemed to snap her out of her shock and she jumped off her stool and paid the 100 ryo for her miso ramen and said, "Wait!" and she ran after him.

After fifteen minutes of walking they arrived at the academy. There were many people outside mostly children ranging from five to eleven. Some gave looks at the two Ki Users as they walked towards the building, which Recks ignored, seeing as he considered the looks of no importance. However he could sense the un-ease coming from his student and her energy started fluxuating. "Calm yourself Aiko. Just ignore their stares."

Aiko just nervously laughed and said, "Sure easy enough for you to say. Your a weirdo most people dont like being stared at."

This caused Recks to stop walking and turn to her with a curious gaze. "What do you mean?"

Aiko gave an exasperated sigh and said "Forget it" as she walked ahead and inside and Recks' gaze just followed her, with a raised eyebrow. Now it was his turn to tell her to wait up.

**~ Room 301 – 9:45 am ~**

Recks and Aiko had been sitting in the back row in the left cornor for an hour and fifteen minutes about fifteen minutes ago people had started fileing in, the first was this boy who had raven colored hair he had his eyes closed and walked over to the window seat in the third row. He wore a blue shirt with white shorts. Straped around his right leg was his kunai holster and he had his head band around his fore head.

Recks didnt pay attention to the next people to come in, he chuckled slightly when the pineapple head kid, who he recognised as Shikamaru Nara, sat down on the aisle seat and promptly went to sleep. Recks turned to his student and notice her in the same position. He laughed silently and was about to join them but then the door opened again and a familiar orange clad blonde walked in.

As he walked down the aisle the Nara rose his head and asked something to which Naruto as loud as always said, "Check it out Shikamaru! A regulation head band!" as he fiddled with his headband, to which Recks heard Shikamru mutter a Troublesome and laid back down.

Naruto went to sit down beside the brooding raven head when he noticed the sleeping Aiko then Recks who was watching him. Naruto promptly changed direction and head for the Ki Users. Recks nudged Aiko who jumped up and swung out at Recks who caught it and he sweatdropped and thought _Hmmm... I wonder what I have created sometimes. Now I know how the Hokage feels._

"Huh? What is it, I was having a nice dream?" she said as she looked through half lidded eyes.

Recks nodded towards the soon approaching Naruto. Aiko looked and smiled as she stood up and called out to him. "Hiya Naruto!" everyone in the room turned to look at them some were curious while others just ignored the out burst.

Naruto sat on the other side of Aiko and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Aiko smiled and was about to say somethingg but Recks interupted and said "Same reason you are." as he leaned forward and he lifted his bangs to clearly reveal his previously semi hidden head band.

"You guys a ninja as well?" Naruto asked in amazement.

'Hmm... not exactly." Recks replied, Naruto got a confused look to which Recks answered his unasked question, "You will find out later."

Naruto was about to asked something else, when there came some arguing from the door, Recks noticed Naruto's look of adoration as he looked at one of the two girls trying to both enter the door at the same time. One Recks recognised as Ino Yamanaka, Aiko's cousin, however he didnt recognise the girl with the bright pink hair and green eyes.

Naruto stood up as soon as the pinkette got in first to which Ino glared at her back. The pinkette made her way up the aisle as Naruto made her way over to her, "Hey, Sakura!" he said with a fox like smile on his face. He was standing at the entrance to the row that the brooding guy was sitting at.

The now named Sakura's expresion changed to one Recks had seen once before on his cousins, wifes face when Krillin had told her that Kakarot had been killed by his crazy older brother, and Gohan had been taken to train with Piccolo.

Anyway she grabbed Naruto's shoulder and she violently shoved him out of the way. Recks frowned as he saw this and the girl turned to the brooder and said "Hi Sasuke," she seemed to have hearts in her eyes as she stared at the brroder now name Sasuke.

Sasuke opened an eye and looked at her for a second before closing it and grunted a response of, "Hn."

Aparently Sakura like a response like that as she sighed and looked even more dreamily. Recks at first thought, _ Wow that was cold._ Then he thought as she got the dreamy look in her eye, _ Okay. Thats weird. I wonder if she has some sort of mental illness._ Recks then noticed something and stated "Hey, wheres Naruto?" but soon he didnt need to ask as he was infront of Sasuke glaring at him while Sasuke glared back.

They where like that for about five minutes before someone behind Naruto moved and bumped him into Sasuke as their lips meet in the middle. Aiko blushed, while Recks couldnt help but full out of his chair and start to laugh at his friends misfortune. Once he had stopped and had climbed back into his seat to see Naruto walking over to them and collapsed into the seat beside Aiko. He was covered in bumps bruises and scrapes but the scrapes almost instantly healed and so Recks found this curious as he focused his Ki Sense on Naruto and he found something strange. Naruto had two energies but due to Recks' still poor sensing skills couldnt distenguish between them.

Recks just ignored it at the moment but resolved to increase his sensing abilities.

Five more minutes later found the whole class room quite as the teacher walked in he had a similar hair cut to that of Shikamaru's but he had more tan skin and a scar across his face. He wore the normal Chuunin outfit.

"Begining today all of you are real ninja... But you are still merely rookie gennin. The hard parthas just started. Now... You will be assigned duties by the village. So today we will be creating the three man teams... You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete those assigned duties." the scarface said.

This got several people thinking.

Sasuke thought, _Pfft... Three man teams? Thats just more people in my way._

_I have to be with Sasuke!_ Sakura mentally shouted.

Naruto, who seemed to be unhurt now, thought _ Sakura then... I dont care as long as its not Sasuke._

Several other people were thinking similar things while Recks just grinned and Aiko got a determined look and thought, _ Either Ino's or Naruto's group I hope... wait what will happen to both Recks and myself to begin with we are the odd ones out._

"We tried to balance each teams strengths. Now for team 1..." Recks tuned out as he spoke the teams one through to six but once seven came about with Naruto as the first name Recks sat up. "Next team 7... Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..." at this Naruto stood up and shouted 'Yay!' while Sakura bowed her head and said 'damn...'. The teacher continued, "...and Sasuke Uchiha." this time the roles were reversed with Sakura shouting and Naruto, damning. Recks just covered his ears at the screaming that begin from the blonde two seats over.

"Iruka – sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to be on the same team as a guy like Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"... Sasuke's gradeswere the first among all 29 graduates... Naruto... You were the dead last... We have to do this to balance the teams, understood?" Iruka explained but Recks thought there was some other reason behind the way this team was put togeather. After all why would someone put a team togeather if the team could'nt get along.

He heard the team seven members chatting, as naruto had ran forward with his little out burst. "Bah. Just dont get in my way. Loser..."

"What did you call me!" Naruto yelled back.

But it was Sakura who had answered. "Give it a rest Naruto!" Iruka just rolled his eyes and sighed a sigh that was barely audible even to the saiyans advanced hearing.

Ignoring the fight happening between Naruto and his pink haired teammate. "Team 8 will consist of Hinata Hyuga..." a girl wearing a beige looking jacket with a fire like symbol on her shoulder she had pale lavender coloured eyes and dark blue, nearly black hair. She sat up straighter at her name. "Kiba Inuzuka..." a response came from a blacked haired boy and with fang like markings on his face. He wore a grey hoodie and on his head sat a small puppy, who barked. "... and lastly Shino Aburame." a guy wearing a high collored jacket and black sunglasses and had black spiky hair. His only respose was a strange buzzing sound coming from his body.

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10 consists of, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi" the said Nara and Yamanaka looked up at there name and so did the chubby boy sitting next to the lazy genius.

"And the last Team which is a unique one created by Lord Hokage himself, and consists of only two members. They are S-Team 1, Recks Son and Aiko Yamanaka." Recks had decided to go by his cousins namely because he didnt want to go with Recks Torasson, he had nothing against his father but this world was similar to that of Earth where they had surnames that didnt say whos son you were. After all he was asked to blend in.

When this team was mentioned there was chattering and different reactions from the pink haired screamer and Ino. Sakura yelled out, "Who are you talking about sensei! I have never heard of these people!"

Iruka was about to say something, but Recks beat him to it as he stood up and walked to the aisle and said, "Perhaps thats because your feeble little human brain cant think about taking in your surroundings..."

Recks never got to finish as he was interupted by the banshee, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" at which Recks slamed his hands over his ears. Once he was sure that she had stopped screaming he said.

"I said that your pathetic brain didnt realise that there were two new people in this room. I must say if this is the standards of gennins then god forbid what you would do when faced with a real challenge."

Sakura gained a tick above her eye as she lunged at the six year old saiyan, screaming at which recks had to endure as he was about to get attacked and had to use his hands for defense.

While Recks was talking Ino was starting to worry and when Sakura charged the boy Ino tried to get between the two, but was shocked when a yellow blur appeared between them and next thing Ino knew Sakura was sent sprawling to her feet and she saw her cousin glaring at Ino's once best friend.

Sakura got up and screamed as she charged again but this time Recks stepped in front of Aiko and bowed which caught her off guard and she stopped and looked surprised at Recks who said, "Sorry I forget how to talk to people sometimes. And apparently I am very arrogant." as he straighted up. She just turned stuck her nose in the air and walked off.

After everyone had returned to their seats Iruka had coughed to get everyones attention, "Right now that, that is over with, Recks and Aiko will be working closely with teams 7, 8, and 10."

**~ 3 hours later ~**

Three hours had passed and Team seven and S-Team one where still siting in the room. The other teams had come and gone as their senseis had arrived to pick them up. A woman named Kurenai Yuhi had taken Team 8 and had informed Recks that the sensei of Team seven would pick them up as well. Team 10's sensei was the son of the Hokage who had the normal Jounin uniform along with a beard and a cigarete in his mouth.

They came a little over two and a half hours ago. At Recks was at this stage pissed beyond belief and everyone was inching away from him as an aura of doom surrounded him as he glared at the door. Aiko was looking at her sensei with nervousness and was thinking, _He puts new meaning to the word, 'If looks could kill'_

It was at this moment that there sensei desided to walk in as soon as the door opened a beam of Ki energy shot from Recks eyes and the sensei had just ducked in time, but when he stood back up you could see the two smoking holes in his gravity defying hair. Aiko couldnt help but think, _Theres no 'If' about it, his look can kill! _The other occupants of the room where thinking similar thoughts.

Sasuke thought, _What was that? I think I will make him teach me that so I can beat Itachi!"_

Sakura thought, _Who is this guy! Shooting Laser beams from his eyes!_

_Sooo cool! _Was naruto's thought.

The grey gravity defying, hair, shinobi sweatdropped as he thought _What was that?_

"I give you ten seconds to explain your self before I make you dance!" Recks growled out.

"Uh... I was lost on the road of life?" he said it like a question.

"Poor excuse, but I guess you have you reasons... and I am no Vegeta." he said the last with a thoughtfull look on his face.

"Right. Well Team seven and Special Team one meet me on the roof." and having said that he dissapeared with a whirl of leaves.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well theres the chapter. The next chapter will be the start of the Wave Arc.**

**I will leave the character poll up for a couple of days and it will be closed either on the 5th or the 6th and will be replaced by one about weither or not Naruto should use Ki. So far Future Trunks is in the lead with Goku and Piccolo in second.**

**Also I am planning to make Recks reach True Super Saiyan during the Wave Arc, tell me if any of you think this is too soon.**

**Please forgive any spelling mistakes and tell me about them so I can fix them.**

**Here is a power level comparision type thing for those who are interested. These are there highest at those states.**

**Recks: Base = 785,000. FSSJ = 2,355,000 (only when enraged)**

**Aiko: Base = 10,585**

**Now the average power levels of ranks.**

**Genin: 2,500 – 25,000**

**Chuunin: 100,000 – 250,000**

**Jounin: 300,000 to 750,000**

**ANBU: 600,000 +**

**Kage: 1,000,000 +**

**Next Chapter – The Drunk Bridgebuilder.**


	6. Chapter 5  The Drunken Bridgebuilder

**A/N: Here is chapter 5. This one will be centered more around the manga version rather than the anime. Also I should have warned you on the last chap that there will be some Sakura and Sasuke bashing, I personally have nothing against Sakura other than her uselessness in the first part and her screaching banshee like voice. But as for Sasuke I also have nothing against but hes just easy for people to hate and to make evil.**

**Review Resposes:**

**Ccebling: **For the Naruto being a Saiyan thing like I said last chap you werent the only one to ask this, there fore I have made it into a poll and will be up soon. As for the Sasuke being a power hungry prick well like I said above he is easy to make evil and for people to hate.

**Gears265.1: **Thanks for the Vote.

**Void x10: ** Thanks I try my best anyway, I also liked that bit and it felt right for Recks personality.

**Sakura Lisel: **Okay yes sorry if it was clear enough but I didnt need Neko to get there in time as the Hokage after finding out that Naruto was nowhere to be found, used his Crystal Ball to see what was happening like in the original series. Sorry if it wasnt clear but once I go back through to fix up any mistakes I will try to make it clearer.

**DICLAIMER: I dont own Naruto or DBZ.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5 – The Drunken Bridgebuilder.**

**~ Roof ~**

After the sensei had shunshined to the roof and team seven along with Recks and Aiko had taken the long way up to the roof, they were sitting on a bench with the elite ninja leaning against the roof's railing. "OK lets begin with some introductions." the sensei said sounding rather bored

Aiko was sitting up and looking around and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"How about... Your likes and dislikes... Dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that." the sensei replied.

Naruto was the first to ask something, "Hey, hey! Why dount you introduce your self to us first!"

Sakura agreed, "Yeah... you look suspecious..."

Recks looked at her and thought, _Hmmm... shes not half bad when she isnt screaching._

"Ohh... Me? Well my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future?... Hmm... well I have lots of hobbies..."

Sakura whispered, "So... all we learned... is his name?"

"All right you first blondie." Kakashi said, and then at the look of confusing on the faces of the two blondes, corrected him self, "Male blondie."

"Me! Me!" Naruto said excitedly as he played with his head band, "My names Naruto Uzumaki! I like Ramen in a Cup! What I like even more is the Ramen Iruka – sensei buys me from the Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant. What I dislike is the three minutes you have to wait for the Ramen to cook..."

_Does he think of anything besides Ramen?_ Kakshi thought.

"... My dream... is to surpass all the Hokage! And then... have all the people in this village acknowledge my existance!"

Aiko looked at Naruto and gave a small smile, _Hes not as bad as what mum says._

Recks grinned, _If he was a Saiyan, that would be a worthy goal._

_He's grown up in an interesting way,_ Kakashi thought.

"Hobbies... Pranks I guess" Naruto finished.

"Alright you next Broody," Kakashi said getting an annoyed look from the vengefull Uchiha.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are lots of things I dislike, but I dont really like anything. And... I dont want to use the word 'dream' but... I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and... to kill a certain man." said Sasuke.

Sakura thought, _Cool._

Naruto for some odd reason started sweating and was thinking along the lines of, _He better not mean me..._

Kakashi's thoughts were, _I thought so..._

Aiko inched away from Sasuke like he had some sort of illness or something, Recks saw this and smirked.

"OK. Now the pinky." Kakashi said and got a screah in return.

"MY NAME IS SAKURA HARUNO!"

Aiko looked at Recks when she noticed that he wasnt holding his ears. He responded to her unasked question when he pulled cotton buds from his ears.

"The thing I like is..." she took a look at Sasuke. "Well... the person I like is..." Looks at the brooder again. "Umm... should I say my dream for the future is...?" she didnt need to say it as she took another look at the Uchiha. "The thing I dislike is... Naruto!" to which Naruto looked like he had just heard that Ichiraku's had just run out of Ramen. "My hobbie is..." she once again looks at Sasuke.

Kakashi thought, _Girls at this age are more interested in boys than Ninjutsu._

Aiko and Recks both looked at the girl with a hint of disgust, while Recks thought, _Why did they let her pass. Does she not know that this is a life or death job. Its not something to use to impress the boy you like._

"Alright, Now for the other team, spikey you first." Kakashi said.

"My name is Recks, just Recks I dont really use my surname. Anyway the things I like are simple training and test my strength, and my little sister Sasha. Things I dislike are Fan Girls," Recks said as his eyes turned to gaze at the pinkette. "I also dislike those who pick on those weaker than themselves and those who use shortcuts to gaining power. Hmm... my dream for the future, I havent really given it anythought but I would say defeating my cousin in battle. My hobbies... well I guess its just learning new techneques."

_Interesting, he will be easy to get along with._ Kakshi thought.

_I never knew he had a sister,_ Aiko thought.

"Alright last girl," Kakashi said.

"My names Aiko Yamanaka, the things I like are gardening and my sensei." she said with a smile, "things I hate are those who are screaching all the time, those who treat flowers poorly and those who attack my sensei. My dream for the future will be to join the Z-fighters!" when she said this it got several looks.

Naruto became confused, Sasuke and Sakura were curious, Kakashi's single eye had a curious tint to it as well, and Recks rose both his eyebrows and thought, _She wants to join the Z-fighters? _You see Recks had told Aiko a bit about himself and that he was a part of a group who protects the world from being destroyed. He just didnt expect her to want to join.

"My hobbies are gardening I guess." she concluded.

"OK! Thats enough of that. Team 7 will start their duties tomorrow. Recks and Aiko are to report to the Hokage's office at 7 am tomorrow morning. You two may go I want to speak with my team about a few things." Kakashi informed and Recks stood up and nodded to Team 7's sensei and started heading for the stairs.

"Come Aiko." Recks said as he continued.

"Coming!" she called in a cheerful voice.

They were about to reach the door leading to the stairs when they were stopped by Naruto yelling, "Hey! Want to grab some Ichiraku's later?"

"Hmm... Yeah sure just come find me I should either around the training grounds or at the old man's" Recks answered as he walked through the door waving over his shoulder.

**~ Academy Entrance ~**

Aiko and Recks had been walking in quiet after leaving Team 7 on the roof, and so it was the blondes turn to break the silence. "Hey Recks – sensei?"

"I told you before, only need to call me sensei when we are training." Recks replied.

"Uh... right. Sorry, I forgot." and she bowed.

"Its alright. So what was it you wanted?" Recks asked after shruging her apology off.

"Oh yeah I have a job that needs to be done at the Flower store and I also need to pick up my pay for the other day. So do you mind if I skip out on training today?" she asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

Recks smirked a mischievious smirk and said, "You can go but you will still train."

"Oh man!" she whined.

"What its actually quite simple you can do it while working. Just try to increase your range with Ki Sense. There fore you are using your Ki, even if it is a small amount, and the more you use Ki the stronger your Ki reserves get. Understand?" he instructed.

"Hmm... I think so." Aiko said with a thoughtfull look on her face.

"Good well here is the flower shop I will leave you to it." Recks informed, "just do what I said and I will see you tomorrow." he received a nod from his pupil as she made her way through the front door.

_Hmm... got to remind myself to get a flower for Sasha, before I leave this world. Speaking of leaving this world I should try to fix my space pod._ Recks thought as he sighed at the work he had to do.

As he walked off he was unaware of the cloaked figure watching his back, the figure was a male and was wearing a black hooded cloak and a white porcelin mask that had the symbol for 'Ne' on the forehead. Once Recks was out of sight the person disapeared in a swirl of leaves.

**~ Training Ground 9 ~**

Recks was floating above the tree tops refining his Ki sense he got it so that he had to search for a Ki's location for only five seconds which he thought was good enough for now and was now trying to increase the range of his Ki sense. He found more than ten other villages that had similar Ki/Chakra signatures to those in the leaf which made him wonder if they were infact other ninja villages.

He was going to continue but he was interupted when he felt four people coming towards him. Two of which felt some what familiar. Recks decided to check it out and so he floated back down to the branches of the tree he was currently above.

Once he noticed the people he almost screamed out as two of the members were wearing green spandex and had bowl cut with bushy eyebrows. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he watched the team go about its daily training. He saw that the femal of the group had gone over to the targets and was practising with her thrown weapons. She wore a pink chinese style shirt and brown trousers. Her hair was done up in two buns, which made her look like a panda.

The last member seemed to be sitting by a tree meditating he had long brown hair and around his forhead was his headband. He wore an off white jacket and had black shorts on. While the sensei and his mini me were doing pushups.

Recks jumped closer through the trees. But the sensei stopped what he was doing and walked over to the meditating boy and Recks, with his hyper hearing listen to what they were saying.

"Neji I want you to use your eyes to search a mile in that direction." he ordered as he pointed towards Recks hiding spot. Recks raised an eyebrow as he saw the boy open his eyes look at his sensei for a few seconds before making a hand sign and the veins around his eyes bulged, and to Recks it felt as though he was being looked through.

"Yes there is a child in the trees exactly 100 meters in that direction." he said nodding straight at Recks, which got a frown when Neji noticed the surprised look on the boys face. "and apparently he can hear every thing we are saying."

At this point the younger one who if Recks remembered from his previous meeting if you could call it that was named Lee, asked "That is very unyouthful off them. Staying in the shadows and not facing us."

Meanwhile Recks was sweating and was about to leave but when he turned around he saw that he wasnt alone and in front of him was the senior green man. Recks was shocked as he didnt see him move not that he could turning around. He looked back over his shoulder to see the others coming towards them. "Uh... hehehe... whats up?" he asked as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Why are you here? This is Team 9's training field." the one named Neji demanded when he with the rest of his team showed up.

Recks looked at him with a scowl and simply asked, "Its a training field. What do you think I was doing?"

Neji returned the scowl with one of his own, and said, "Do you expect me to believe that a little kid like you is a ninja?"

Recks gave out a sigh and asked no one in particular, "Why does no one use their eyes now a days," he lifted up the bangs that were covering his head band and said, "This enough proof for you?"

"You may have a fore head protector but that alone doesnt make you a ninja." Neji stated.

Now Recks was starting to get pissed, _How dare this lower lifeform speak down on me like this!_ Recks thought as he glared at Neji, "I challenge you to a fight, if I win you'll back off and leave me alone, but if you win I will leave this training ground and never return. Deal."

"Deal." Neji stated just as angrily.

**~ Back at the clearing ~**

Recks and Neji were both facing each other back where they originally were. Gai was the first to speak, "Now I want a fair fight Taijutsu only."

Recks nodded while neji just bore his eyes into Recks skull, before nodding. Recks then said "Before we begin I just want to say my name is Recks."

"Neji Hyuga." Neji gave his name.

"Right begin!" Gai said as he jumped back and it was good that he did as Neji had charged straight at Recks and thrust out his palm, aiming for Recks chest. However recks had just managed to get out of the way in time. But this didnt stop Neji as he then stated, "Your in range of my Eight Trigrams." he bent down into a stance that Recks didnt recognise, before shooting forward and striking out rapidly while shouting.

"Eight Trigrams, Two Palms,

Four Palms,

Eight Palms,

Sixteen Palms,

Thirty Two Palms,

Eight Trigrams, Sixty Four Palms!" declared the Hyuga prodigy as he attacked with said attack. While this was going on Recks, using his superior speed managed to dodge the first 60 how ever the last four got through and Recks found himself sent flying, into a tree.

Neji turned his back on him and then said, "Pathetic..." he was about to say something but was interupted by laughing.

"Hehehehe... not bad I must say. Too bad its not enough to beat me." Recks stated as he stood up and dusted himself off. Neji turned around and thought _Did I miss?_

"Give up its clear fate has deemed you un worthy of winning." Neji said with a calm exterior but on the inside he was nervous, he was certain he had hit all of Recks chakra points. "After all a little kid could not hope to beat his elders." Neji stated matter of factly.

"Oh! Just because I appear younger than you, I am weaker!" Recks said his anger growing, evident to the winds that were picking up around him.

Neji however didnt seem to realise the danger he was soon to be in, he just smirked and said, "Precisely."

Recks lowered his head as he stated shaking and gripping his fists at his sides. Recks then spoke as the wind earily calmed down. "You know what today has been a very bad day... First I was woken up early in the morning to proove to the Hokage that my apprentice has what it takes to be a Gennin... Then I had a confrontation with a screaming banshee... and then had to wait three hours for Team 7's sensei to show up... and then you show up and have the gal to say to a saiyans face that he is inferior to you..." the wind then started to pick only more powerful this time.

Over on the sidelines the girl needed to use chakra to stay on the ground where as Lee and Gai were able to weather it. The girl said, "Whats going on? Where is this wind coming from?"

Lee was speachless and so Gai answered by saying, "The boy is creating it. I am afraid that Neji may have underestimated his opponent."

Back at the battle an aura started to surround Recks it was coloured a blueish white. Recks raised his head and let out a growl while yelling out, "NEVER EVER INSULT A SAIYANS PRIDE!" and with that being said Recks shot forward and punched Neji in the stomach, making him double over and cough out some blood. But Recks wasnt finished there, he continued with a knee to the chin launching him into the air.

Recks chased him while punching him higher into the air multiple times, each hit in Nejis limbs breaking them. Once Recks thought he was high enough, he grabbed the prodigies ankle and started to spin around in mid air pulling Neji with him as he turned. After doing three rotations Recks put some Ki into his arm and threw Neji to the ground forming a small crater.

**~ Hokages Office ~**

The Hokage was tending to his daily enemy, paperwork while puffing on his pipe. He was about to sign an important piece of documentation, when he felt a sudden burst of chakra coming from one of the training grounds. He quickly grabbed his crystal ball to see what was happening. He had a feeling he knew who it was that unleashed such power. After muttering something a picture appeared in the Hokages crystal ball it showed a very pissed off six year old glaring at the prodigy of the hyuga clan.

The Hokage was about to call out for his ANBU when the door burst open and in rushed Neko "Lord Hokage, sir!"

"Ah! Yugao get your squad to geather and meet me at training ground nine! We have to calm down Recks before he destroys everything around him!" The Hokage called as he stood up and started to walk to the door.

**~ Yamanaka Flower store ~**

Aiko was sorting flowers into their respective places. She had just finished when she felt her senseis Ki start to rise and she threw up in the middle of the floor as the power she was feeling made her visiably sick.

Ino saw this and rushed to her side, "Aiko! Aiko! Whats wrong!" she asked worry evident in her voice. Then she also noticed the energy spike but was more accustomed to it then Aiko but still paled at the feeling. "What is that!"

Once Aiko had cleared her mouth, she coughed out, "Its Recks – sensei... something happened..." and Aiko promptly fainted.

"That's that brats?" Ino asked the now unconcious girl. Ino stood up and carried Aiko over to the rear room and then ran out the door putting the closed sign on the door seeing as she was the only one working at the moment and she then rushed off to the source.

**~ Middle of town ~**

Naruto was walking around town looking for his six year old friend, when he suddenly fely the very strong energy coming from the training grounds and he was surprised to see the civilians faint at the very thick killing intent inside the energy. How it surprised him is that they had used it plenty of time against him and yet they couldnt take it them selves.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at that then rushed off to see what was happening to piss off his friend.

**~ Training ground 9 – five min before Neji's fall ~**

As the remainder of Team 9 was watching the supposed strongest gennin in the leaf as he was being pummeled by someone roughly half his age, when there was a sound indicating a shunshin as the Hokage and 12 ANBU appeared behind him. They then noticed an object spinning around above them and they looked up.

What they saw shocked them, a year old ninja, and the age of thirteen was being man handled by a six year old. Every one was snapped out of their thoughts when they heard some one shout "Is that Recks!" it contained awe in it as everyone turned to see the Yamanaka heiress looking at the now stopped six year old who had just sent the Hyuga prodigy flying into the ground creating a crater. And Recks gently glided down to the ground.

**~ With Recks ~**

Recks started to walk towards the now unconcious Neji he noticed that the ANBU who had gathered where about to attack and Recks said in a cold voice, "Any who interfare shall meet the same fate." that stopped the ANBU for a few seconds and they turned to the Hokage who took a step forward.

He said, "Recks I want an explanation afterwards!"

"Sure." It was clear he was starting to calm down. Once Recks got over the unconcious gennin he turned him over to find that the boy was in fact barely concious. Recks went to the pouch on his belt and Gai visibly tensed when the Hokage gave him a look which told him to do nothing.

Recks grabed something and when he turned around it was a small green bean. Neji looked at him confused, "Here eat this it will make you feel better."

Neji croaked out one word, "...Poison..."

to which Recks smiled and laughed saying, "Please if I wanted you dead I could have killed you myself." he looked at the barely concious Hyuga who had what Recks could only guess was a skeptic look and he sighed, "Fine," Recks broke the bean in half and ate one half, "See not poison now eat before I force it down your throat then beat you to a bloody pulp again."

Neji didnt need any more prompting and he ate it. Almost instantly the bruises disapeared and the cuts and grazes also and a minute later found Neji on his feet. "What was that?" he asked.

"A Senzu Bean, its a special type of bean from my home country that has great healing and recoupretive qualities. Now I am trusting that you learned something." Recks said as he looked at the older boy.

Neji didnt say anything, which caused Recks to sigh, "Look think on it as long as you like but I will tell you something, arrogance can be the death of you if you dont recognise it, also it doesnt matter who you are there is always, I repeat always, someone stronger than you." and having said that Recks turned to walk over to the Hokage but was stopped when Neji spoke.

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" Recks returned.

"Is there someone stronger than you?" Neji asked.

"Of course and because of that I know to never underestimate my opponents no matter who they are." Recks answered as he turned back towards him.

"Who?"

"Hmm... Who are the ones stronger than my self?" Recks asked to receive a not. "Well out of the five survivors of my country, I'm the third strongest." and with that Recks returned to walking towards the exit when he was stopped by the Hokage.

"Recks..." Hiruzen started.

"Hmm... yeah I know I am going to your office now." and he continued only to disapear into thin air.

**~ 1 week later – Recks Apartment ~**

After the incident with Neji, Recks had spoken with the Hokage and explained what had happened. Three days later the old man had given recks an Apartment in the same building as Naruto. While Naruto was on the second floor, Recks was up a floor and in the apartment above Naruto's.

And thats where we find our hero who was sitting at the table eating some instant Ramen that Naruto had given him as a bribe to teach him some amazing jutsu, where he got the idea that Recks knew in his words, 'A super awesome jutsu', was beyond Recks.

So when Recks had told him that all his 'super awesome jutsu's' would put an end to his ninja career or kill him, he gave up but left his ramen anyway.

So Recks had finished eating his Ramen when there was a knock at the door. So he put the Ramen Cup in the sink and went and opened the door. On the other side Recks recognised the masked women and he said, "Neko? What can I help you with today?"

"The Hokage has asked me to come and retrieve you for a mission." Neko said.

"Okay then, give me a moment. Just need to grab something." so the six year old ran to his room grabbed a couple of sealing scrolls that had been made to accept Ki rather than Chakra. He also pulled a long box out from under his bed. Inside was a double edged long sword in a black sheaf which had golden cap at the end. The handle grip was black and the guard was the the same gold as the cap on the end of the sheaf.

He straped it onto his back and hurried back to the waiting ANBU captain who shunshined him to the Hokage's office.

Once they arrived Recks noticed that he wasnt the only one seeing the Hokage as Aiko was also there. Recks nodded to his taller student and stood beside her. "S-Team 1 reporting for a mission." Recks said guessing the reason for why Aiko was there, seeing as she was wearing her traveling clothes

"Good, I have a C-Rank mission that I am planning on giving to one of the three rookie teams. I want you to join them on it, as it will be there first." the wisened old man said.

"Heh! Sure, sounds like fun!" Recks said as he turned to his student and asked, "What about you Aiko?"

"I dont mind." she stated quietly.

Sarutobi was about to say something when there was a knock at the door, so the Hokage welcomed the visitors in. "Come in!"

Aiko and her teacher moved over to the side to let the people come in. It turned out that it was Team 7 who was also followed by Iruka. All of Team 7 apart from Naruto looked rather unhurt. Naruto looked like he had gone 10 rounds with a tiger, he had scratches all over, and the strange energy appeared again and Recks curiously eyed the red outline forming around the cuts.

"Oh! Kakashi, how was the last mission?" Sarutobi asked.

"Lost Pet Tora? Success." he stated boringly.

"Ok, now... Kakashi's Team 7 your next duty is... Hmm... Babysitting an elders grandson, shopping in a neighboring village, and help with potato digging." Sarutobi listed.

However it seemed as though Naruto didnt agree with these missions which brought a smirk to Recks face. "NO! NO! NO! No thank you! I want to do, you know, a more incredable mission! Find us a better one!" this caused everyone in the room to think different things.

_I agree..._ Sasuke thought.

_Geez... How annoying..._ Sakura thought.

Kakashi sighed before thinking, _I thought it was about time for this..._

Aiko thought, _He doesnt get it..._

Recks however was thinking something different, _So it will be this team._

The Hokage sighed but it was Iruka who spoke up by shouting, "You idiot! You are just a rookie! Everyone starts off with simple duties and works their way up!"

"But! But! We keep getting the crappest possible duties!" Naruto shouted back as Recks put cotton buds in his ear so his eardrums wouldnt burst.

It was kakashi who acted next by punching Naruto on the head and making him double over holding his head. "Be quiet you!"

"Naruto! It seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about. Listen, everyday the village recieves numerous requests, from babysitting... to assassinations. Each request is writted down on these lists..." the Hokage said as he gestered to the four scrolls lying on the desk. "... and devided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on the difficulty. This village is also devided based on skill. Starting with me to the Jou, Chuu, and Ge-nin." Hiruzen explained to the blonde, "The missions are then handed out by us at the top to the shinobi based on their abilities... and if the duty is completed successfully we receive payment from the client.

You guys just recently became Genin. D-Ranked missions are perfect for you" during the Hokages rant Naruto had turned his back on the Hokage and was siting on the ground explaining what he had for dinner last night.

"Last night I had Pork Ramen, so Miso sounds good for..." however he was interupted by an irratated Sarutobi.

"Hey! Listen!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he apologized for Naruto, "I – I apologize..."

Naruto then turned around to face the Hokage while still siting down. "Geez! All you ever do is give lectures like that. But you know what! I'm not the trouble making brat you still think I am!"

As soon as he said that Recks, Iruka, and Sarutobi gave a small smile. Well Recks smirked rather than smile. It was the Hokage who spoke next, "OK,"

"Huh?" Naruto questioned.

"If you want it that much," when this said it got the attention of the Team 7 members, "I will give you a combined C-Rank mission." Sarutobi said as he thought, _Hehe, he used to only be able to express himself through pranks._

"Combined?" Sakura asked, to which the Hokage's gaze shifted to Recks and Aiko.

"Yes S-Team 1 will be going with you." once the leader of the leaves said this everyones attention went to the quiet Saiyan and Yamanaka.

"EH! SINCE WHEN HAVE THEY BEEN HERE!" Sakura screamed while pointing at the object of her screaching.

Recks wasnt ready and got the full brunt of the screach as he covered his now ringing ears. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU SCREAMING BANSHEE!" Recks screamed back while raising his power slightly so that he could intimidate her, "Now if we are going to work togeather I want one thing straight, my ears are way more sensitive then your pathetic human ears so try not to scream so loudly. Am I understood!" the glare recks was giving her was making her scared as she remembered what had happened a week before when kakashi was late.

"Y-Yes." she stuttere out.

"Good." Recks turned to the Hokage and said, "Now can you explain to us what this mission is going to be?"

"Of course. It's a protection mission of a certain individual."

"Yay! Who! Who! A Feudal Lord! A Princess!" Naruto asked.

"Settle down, I'm about to introduce him." The hokage then looked to a cornor where the ANBU usually stood and said, "Hawk can you please go and retrieve the client?" although it was an order and not a question the old man worded it as such.

"Sir!" said hawk as he dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

A second later there was a knock at the door. And after an 'enter' from the Hokage the door opened revealing an old man with a blushed face, probably from the Sake in the bottle he held in his hand. "Whats this? They're a bunch of brats, especially the middle one with the stupid looking face. Are you really a ninja? Hey!"

Naruto looked between Sasuke, Sakura who where taller than him, and Aiko and Recks, who were both shorter than him. While he was talking he got a smile on his face and started saying, "Haha! Who's the middle one with the stupid looking face..." It was then that he figured out that the old man was talking about him. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Recks groaned out of annoyance at no one heading his sensitive ears problem, he saw that Kakashi was holding Naruto back "Whats the point of killing the person we are suppose to protect? Idiot!"

It was then that Tazuna introduced him self, "I am the expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to protect me until I get back to my own country and complete the bridge."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I thought I would leave it there as I didnt know what to add at the moment, the next chapter will up to just before Zabuza arrives. This chapter was a pain to write but I got there in the end, I especially want you to tell me what you thought of the match between Neji and Recks mainly because thats what got me stumped the most.**

**Anyway the winner of the poll was Goku with Trunks in a close second so I decided that I will have Trunks show up near the end of this story where as Goku will show up after the Wave Arc, once he learns Instant Transmission.**

**The next poll to go up will be weither or not Naruto should use Ki or if he should be a Saiyan.**

**Q. What should happen with Naruto?**

**Full Saiyan: 0**

**Half Saiyan: 0**

**Ki User: 0**

**No Change: 0**

**Next Chapter – The Demon Brothers.**


	7. Chapter 6  The Demon Brothers

**A/N: Heres Chapter 6 and I would just like to say that, although it is great to see so many people like this story I would like to see a few more reviews. I will not hold a chapter hostage for reviews, but just know that it is your reviews that keep me interested in writing this at the moment so I might end up slowing down on updating if I dont get many reviews. Even if it is just to say 'Good chapter.' or 'Update soon.' It doesnt matter.**

**Anyway besides this story I am also working on a couple of others I have yet to upload, one being a KH (Kingdom Hearts) story.**

**And with those out of the way like I said previous chapter Goku and Future Trunks shall be appearing in this later on Goku sooner than Trunks. If some of you want another character to show them selve put it in a review and depending on how many want a said person to appear, I might just do it.**

**As for the poll about Naruto, it seems at this point Naruto being some sort of Saiyan are in the lead.**

**Also I know I have asked this before but tell me if there is any poor spelling and gramatical errors, also anything that doesnt make sense and if I get any words wrong.**

**Review Responses:**

**Altair: **It might you will just have to wait and see.

**Void x10: **Thanks for another review, as for Recks being at least as strong as Kyubi, well He isnt at this stage, but when he finnaly reaches Super Saiyan, he will be. I have been trying to keep his power level relatively weaker than Goku's and Vegeta's, until he becomes Super.

As for his personality you are right. I tried to make him a mixture of Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku, where Gohan and Vegeta's personalities are the more dominate ones, Goku's will become more recognisable in the future. Good ideas by the way.

**gears265.1: **Thanks for the vote.

**druwin: **Thanks for the vote, and I will consider your ideas.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or DBZ.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter – 6**

After Team 7, S-Team 1, and Tazuna had left the Hokage's office Recks went straight to the gates where he met two Chuunin who were on gate patrol. One had spikey hair that went all over the place and was wearing the standard Chuunin outfit and had a bandage covering his nose.

The other one was wearing his headband like a bandana, while his left eye was covered by his bangs. He too was wearing the Chuunin outfit.

They were Kotetsu and Izumo respectfully.

Izumo appeared to be asleep while Kotetsu was about to join him. When Recks noticed them his curiousness was peaked. So he made his way over to them. Kotestu never noticed him as the window to the toll booth type of thing was higher than Recks was tall.

Recks just stood there and said, "Whats up guys?"

Kotetsu barely hanging onto consciousness said, "Oh, nothing much. Just guard duty."

Recks noticed that he wasnt really paying attention and grinned mischieviously. "Oh? Well how about you give a fellow leaf ninja a hand by giving me say... 10,000 ryo"

"Hmm... Sure here you go." and Kotetsu produced his wallet and handed over a wad of ten, 1000 ryo notes.

Recks grinned like a maniac and said as inocently as possible, "Why thankyou." He took the money and turned away from the toll booth. And walked over to the cornor of the gates to await the rest of his team, namely Aiko, and Tazuna with Team 7.

After ten minutes of waiting he got bored, and decided to refine his Ki Sense some more, even though he was relatively skilled with it that he could find some one no matter where on this planet as long as he knew thier chakra or ki signature. He was now trying to see how far into space he could get it.

It was another ten minutes before Kakashi arrived with Tazuna behind him. Although slightly surprised by this Recks didnt show it as he opened his eyes to see that Kotetsu was awake and looking around for something frantically, which in turn woke up Izumo who had asked what the problem was and then started helping his partner with the problem. Recks smirked at the two and had a feeling what they were looking for.

_Heh... I will give it back when we get back, it will teach them for sleeping on the job._ Recks said as he continued to smirk and then he turned to Kakashi who had stopped ariving and was looking oddly at the two guardsmen. Recks then said, "You're early for a change..." then Recks frowned and whined, "... Oh man! That means I dont get to make you dance."

Kakashi just chuckled nervously and put his hand behind his head and rubbed it sheepishly. "Uh... yeah." then Kakashi seemed to notice something was missing and said, "Wheres the female blondie?"

"Huh? Oh! She should be here in 3... 2... 1..." and as soon as he said that said blond seemingly fell from the sky shocking Kakashi and nearly giving a heart attack to the old bridge builder.

"Hi Sensei!" she exclaimed excitedly once she landed.

"Aiko you dont need to call me sensei ya know, I am younger than you ya know." Recks may have said that but those present picked up on the prideful tone that Recks had gotten after being called sensei.

"I know, but it sounded like you like being called sensei." Aiko said with a smile on her face, and Recks chuckled nervously and repeated the action Kakshi had used earlier.

For fifteen minutes they waited and during those fifteen minute Recks had pulled out an object that resembled a scouter only it was in pieces, from a sealing scroll along with a tool kit and his bag of senzu which he tied to his belt. He absently thought about the senzu plant he had planted back on Earth and wondered if it was growing well in the hiding spot he had for it.

Before Recks had gone into Training for the Arrival of Vegeta and another Saiyan named Napper after his cousins deaths, Korin, a strange feline like creature who had a staff twice as tall as himself had given Recks a bag of Senzu beans to take with him. When he found the training place he planted a bean and half way through his training it started to grow.

Anyway his reminescing was interupted by the remaining of Team 7 and Sakura's yelling at Naruto for saying something bad about the brooder, who was glaring at them both.

Once they arrived it was Naruto to first say something. "LETS GO!"

"Why are you so excited?" Sakura asked Naruto who had a hand above his eyes and looking in every direction.

"Cause... I've never left the village before!" he replied.

"... Hey! Am I really going to be safe with this brat!" Tazuna demeanded as he turned to look at Kakashi.

Recks walked up to him and said in a calm voice, "You shouldn't underestimate us. That will possibly get you killed." Recks then gave a smile and kept walking up to Naruto.

Kakashi then replied, "Hehe... Well, I am a Jounin, dont worry."

While this was going on Naruto was thinking, _Damn it! This geezer is the worst possible client. I should punch him in the face!_

Naruto turned to the old man holding up a fist and pointing a finger at the man angrily. "Hey, old man! Dont mess with shinobi! I'm incredable!" He paused for a second before continuing, "One day I will take on the super elite ninja title Hokage! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remamber it!"

Tazuna grined around the sake bottle that was at his lips and he took it away slightly and asked, "Hokage is this village's number 1 ninja right? I doubt someone like you will become it..."

This remark of course work Naruto up, and responded by yelling, "SHUT UP! I am prepared to do anything to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage you will acknowledge me!"

Tazuna kept his cool and just stared at him for a few minutes and then walk off but not with out saying "No I wont you brat... even if you did become Hokage."

Recks seeing that this was angering Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and said in a calm voice, "Naruto... if you really want to be Hokage, then you should stop fulling for peoples traps. Hes just stringing you along, making you get upset. If that happened in a battle you anger would cloud your judgement and you would be dead before you know it." this caused Naruto to shut up.

During Naruto's little outburst Aiko had felt something on the edge of her senses and had attempted to search it out, but it disappeared and she looked in a random direction. She frowned and noticed that the others had began to leave she ran up to Recks and whispered, "Recks I felt two presences off the edge of my range."

"I know I sensed them too." Recks replied.

**~ Couple of miles away ~**

"Did you see that brother, that blond girl noticed our presence." One of the two Mist shinobi that were wearing armour that gave them a demonic sort of appearance.

"Yes perhaps she is a sensor type shinobi." the other one replied.

"No she looked right at us, theres something different about her." the first one spoke and seemed to be the smarter of the two.

They both pondered this for a while and then started making a plan to catch their prey off guard.

**~ With Team 7 and Team Recks ~**

They had been walking for roughly a day already, in relative quietness as Recks walked beside Kakashi at the rare of the group while tinkering with his gadget. Kakashi for once was walking without reading his orange book that Recks had yet to figure out what it was and why it sometimes caused the older man to giggle excitedly. He had asked Aiko what he was reading and she said for him to never find out.

Tazuna was walking beside Kakashi on the other side while Aiko and Sasuke were on either side of Sakura, mainly because Sakura would not allow Aiko to stand next Sasuke. Which had quickly rose to a one sided yelling match... with Sakura yelling. Which Recks promptly told her to shut up or he was going to hang her upside down a hundred feet in the air. To say she stopped yelling would be an understatement, she shut up completely too afraid to talk.

As for Naruto well he was up the front walking with his hands in his pocket.

Sakura was the first to break the silence, "Um..." Recks caught her eye and gave her a silent warning that his threat still stood if she should start screaming again. "... Tazuna."

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"You're from the wave country right?" she asked.

"What about it?"

Sakura nodded and turned to Kakashi and asked, "Um... Kakashi – sensei?"

"Hmm?" replied said Jounin.

"Do they have shinobi in that country as well?" she asked which also got the interest Aiko.

"No, not in the wave country. But in most other countries... the culture and customs may be different but hidden villages exist, and so do shinobi." Kakashi then went into teacher mode as he started to explain about the other villages. "To the many countries of the continent, the existance of a shinobi village means military power. This is how they hold and maintain advantage over each other. But its not that the villages rule the countries, they just stand equally with the countries government. A small island country like wave doesnt receive much interference of other countries and there does not need a hidden village. Within the many shinobi villages Leaf, Mist, Sand, Cloud, and Stone are the strongest and along with their home countries, have come to be known as the 'Five Great Shinobi Countries'. And these are the only countries whose leader recieves the tittle Kage." he took a breath before continueing, "The 'Five Kages', Hokage, Mizukage, Kazekage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage, they reign over thousands of ninja in the world."

"Wow! Lord Hokage is the best!" Sakura said aloud while Recks' eyes narrowed slightly which Sakura noticed and quieted. _That lame geezer is that great?_ Was the thoughts of Team 7.

"You guys just doubted Lord Hokage didnt you?" Kakashi asked seeing right through them as they jumped. Kakashi then went and tussled Sakura's hair and said, "But don't worry there wont be any ninja combat in a C-rank mission."

Recks looked up from his tinkering as he felt a presence a few 100 metres ahead of them. _Hmm, its those two again. What are they planing? Hmm... well lets see what their power level is with my new version of the scouter._ So Recks put the casing togeather and screwed in the screws and placed it over his eyes.

Now this new scouter he got the idea for it from his fight with Neji based of the Byakugan. After his battle he researched eveything he could about the Byakugan from the Hokage's library. This new scouter while able to read power levels like ordinary scouters, this one was more powerfule and that it ran off his ki and therefore able to read higher power levels. Apart from that it could also see the amount of chakra some one had and able to see the chakra points of an opponent, so it was basically an artificial byakugan.

He put away his tools and narrowed his eyes as he pressed the button on the side, as the words written in Saiyan appeared on the eye piece started to appear and he noticed Aiko get a little nervous, _It seems she has sensed them._ Recks thought as he focused on the numbers which targeted onto a puddle that could be seen on the ground.

Recks noticed that Kakashi also noticed the puddle as he turned to Aiko and said "Era uoy ydaer?" Recks asked Aiko in his coded language he created for them to use so no one could figure it out. However he noticed that Kakashi knew what he said as the cyclops narrowed his eye.

"Sey." Aiko replied with a nod. They noticed every one looking at them and they just smiled.

Kakashi just calmly walked past the puddle but as for Recks and Aiko, they took a ki inhanced step into the puddle not powerful enough to knock them out but enough to tell them that they were found out. They continued walking as if nothing had happened. A few seconds later two demonic looking ninja with their clawed gauntlets rushed out of the puddle and wraped Aiko and Recks up in their chains.

"Huh!" Recks said feigning shock.

"Whats going on!" Aiko shouted.

The others spun around and where also shocked. The two ninja then pulled their chains and ripped Recks and Aiko in half. Not noticing the lack of resistance as their razor sharp chains sliced through their targets, as one arrogantly stated. "Thats two down."

Sakura screamed and covered her eyes, Sasuke looked away, and as for Naruto his eyes were shaded over as he stared at the ground.

The two ninja then dissapeared and appeared behind Naruto catching him off guard. One said "Three down..." but was interupted as he then had a boot lodged in his gut as did his brother.

They were thrown five meters away, but got back up. When they stood up they noticed that Recks was standing before them with a smirk on his face. "What how!" one asked.

A girls voice was heard of to the side, "Simple **After Image Technique.**" Everyone turned to see Aiko landing on the ground beside the forrest trying to act brave but failing.

"**After Image Technique?**" the smarter of the two said.

Recks was the one to answer, "It is a technique that when you are moving fast enough you leave behind an image of your last position. I figured you would be too angered from that little step we took on your heads that you would not realise that there was no resistance when you tried to slice us up with those chains of yours."

Meanwhile the others had breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that their team mates were still alive.

_Recks and Aiko... alive?_ Sakura said with a hopeful look on her face.

… _Show off's..._ thought Sasuke.

_I wonder if they can teach me that? _Thought Naruto as he stared in awe at his twice savior, and first friend.

The Demon Brothers growled as they got in a fighting stance. Recks seeing this narrowed his eyes and said "I presume your target is the old man, therefore I cant allow you to get in the way of my mission." and he also got into a fighting stance.

The brothers charged at the young saiyan but stopped when said saiyan suddenly disappeared from their sight they looked around. When they heard a voice say, "Looking for someone!" they looked down intime to receive a boot to the face and sent them into the air. The spectators looked to see Recks in the air and land on his hands and then disappearing once the mist ninja reached the appex of their flight.

Everyone was looking around but Kakshi noticed Aiko watching something and so he undid his sharingan and watched and then he saw where Recks was. Recks was moving fast enough that to Kakashi's eye appeared to be moving at a quick jog.

When next Recks appeared he was above his targets. He grabbed the one who had two horns, by the foot and swung him in to his brother sending both flying to the ground, "And now time to finish things," Recks turned him self into a dive and pulled his hand back covering his fist in golden ki so that his fist had started to glow.

As he was nearing the demon brothers, who were lying on one another. Recks first took notice of the ki and paused a bit at the colour then turned back to the issue at hand and shouted, "**Meteor Punch!**" and he punched in the gut of one of the mist ninja causing a rather large crater to form underneath the two now barely living ninja, and dust and ruble to be flung into the air.

Once it cleared everyone saw Recks walking out of impact center. "All yours Kakashi." Recks said as he walked over to the side.

"Are they still alive?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the near lifeless ninja.

"Just." Recks stated, a little distracted when looking at his fist, clenching and unclenching it. _What was that power? It wasnt like my normal Ki... could it have been?... No it couldnt be I am not strong enough yet._

_Wow..._ was Sakura's thoughts as she had an awed look on her face.

_I want to learn how to be that awesome!_ Naruto screamed in his mind as he looked at the boy from another world... not that he knew that.

Kakashi who was over inspecting their assailants thought, _Remarkable in that short skirmish Recks had managed to break all the bones but left most of the internal organs alone. Whats more remarkable is that these two are still alive after such an assault._

Sasuke was the only one who didnt think anything but walked up to Recks and demanded, "Teach me! Only an Uchiha can use those techniques to their fullest!"

Recks raised an eyebrow and look at him curiously and said, "Let me think about that?" he pretended to think about it for a few seconds before saying, "... Hell no."

"What was that!" Sasuke growled out. "I am an Uchiha and I order you to train me." as he said that he picked Recks up by the scruff of the neck and then said, "You dont deserve such power but I do and you will teach me the last Uchiha!"

Sasuke didnt seem to realise the danger he had just put himself in as the wind began to ominessly pick up as Sakura were frozen as pure energy rushed over them. Kakashi looked up from where he was checking on the unconcious ninja to see Sasuke oblivious to the danger he was in.

Aiko had rushed over to Tazuna who had feinted.

Recks eyes had been shaddowed and he asked, "What did you say!" it was quiet but everyone heard the sharp edge to it. "Who are you to order me around!" Recks raised his hand to Sasukes arm and took a hold of it.

"Like I said I am an Uchiha and therefore order you to teach me every thing you know." Sasuke said arrogantly.

Recks rose his head and what Sasuke saw caused him to let go. "You think you can order me around!" Recks growled as he backhanded Sasuke sending him flying into the ground. "How dare YOU! A lower lifeform order ME around! You maybe an Uchiha but do you think I care about that! Next time you try to order me to do something I WILL kill you! Do you understand!" At this point Recks was standing over him and to Sasuke he appeared to be ten feet tall. Sasuke was so shaken with the killing intent aimed at him that he could only nod with wide eyes.

Recks then turned down the preasure and reigned in his energy and killing intent. He gave a very Naruto like smile and said "Good." and turned around to walk over to Aiko who was tending to a still passed out Tazuna.

Once Recks had calmed down, Kakashi had tied up their assailants, and Tazuna had been woken up. Kakashi started his interigation. "These Shinobi are known to continue fighting no matter what." Kakashi stated,

"How did you and those too brats find out we were here?" said the smartes Gozu.

"I dont know about S-Team 1, but on a sunny day like this when it hasnt rained in days... there isnt going to be a puddle." Kakashi replied.

"If you knew that why did you let those two fight?" Tazuna said as he pointed over his shoulder at Aiko and Recks.

"If I had wanted to I could have killed these two instantly but... there was something I needed to find out... who these two were after."

Tazuna, raised an eyebrow but on the inside he began to sweat, "What do you mean?"

"Meaning... were they after you, or one of us. We havent heard that there are shinobi after you. Our mission was to protect you from thieves or gangs." Kakashi clearified, "This has now become at least a B-ranked mission. This was supposed to be a simple protection until you completed the bridge."

"..." Tazune said nothing only lowered his head in guilt or shame, Recks couldnt tell because he couldnt see the old mans eyes.

"If it was known if ninja were after you... this mission would have been set as the more expensive B-rank. I'm sure you had your reasons but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We are now opperating outside of our duties."

Sakura then put in her opinion as well, "We arent ready for this mission. Lets quit! We will need medicine for Naruto's wound." This got a raised eyebrow from the saiyan as he had only ever seen Sakura insult Naruto, and always fuss over the brooding one. This confused him and so he just passed it off as one of those human things. "We should go back to the village and take him to a doctor..."

Kakashi turned to Naruto and said, "Hmm..." as he thought, _She's right Naruto's wound could be a problem. And the next enemy they send after us wont be a mere chuunin._ "This might be too much..." he whispered to himself, but like always Recks heard him and he frowned at Kakashi considering abandoning the mission and Tazuna.

Recks then felt the flash of starnge ki that he usually feels from Naruto, but it was so fast that he noticed Aiko didnt notice it, heck he barely noticed it. Recks turned to Naruto to see his face that had anger mixed with determination.

Naruto then pulled out a kunai and Recks saw his intention and rose an eyebrow. Naruto plunged the kunai into his wound, which got shocked looks from the others around there. Naruto thought, _Why is there so much of a difference? Why am I always... Damn it!"_

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sakura screached and Recks held his ears and retaliated by yelling.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! I AM SO CLOSE TO CARRYING OUT MY THREAT! THIS IS MY LAST WARNING HARUNO!" Recks threatened, after all no one likes having their eyedrums burst.

_I should be becoming stronger... I've completed many missions and even practised jutsu every day by myself. I'm not going to need saving ever again... I'm not going to be afraid and try to run... and I wont lose to Recks and Sasuke... I swear it on this pain in my left hand._ Naruto made a silent vow.

"With this kunai..." Naruto started as he turned to the old man and held up his stabbed hand and continued, "I will protect the old man. We're continuing the mission!"

**~ Some where in the Wave Country~**

"Stop your bitching, this time I'll go with this head slicing cleaver... and kill them." said a man who was sitting on a couch in a treehut in the middle of the Wave forrest. He was holding a large zanbato like weapon, towards a short fat man in a black suit. The swordsman was wearing greyish-blue pants with urban-camo arm and leg warmers. Across his chest was a strap that was used to holster his large blade.

"Are you sure?" asked the little man as he looked at the zanbato nervously. "It seems the enemy has hired some skilled ninja, and with the failure of the Demon Brothers, they'll be better prepared."

"Who do you think I am...? There's a reason I'm called the Demon of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hows that? I hope the fight scene was okay. Now about Recks custom scouter he made it so he could get around his handicap of poor Ki Sense. Sure he could find someone but he cant pin point the exact location if the target is moving too much so he made it to help. Like I said it is powered of his scouter so it can read any power level as long as it is weaker than Recks. It also has the abilities of the Byakugan however it lacks the 360 degree vission and the telescopic vission. **

**Also I was wondering when I should make Recks Super Saiyan. It will either happen when fighting Haku in the crystal ice mirrors or fighting Orochimaru in the forrest of death. So I want to know when you the readers want it to happen.**

**Battle for the Bridge: 0**

**Orochimaru battle: 0**

**If there are not enough votes for a clear winner I will pick and it could be either or at this moment.**

**As for the, 'What will happen to Naruto poll?' **

**Full Saiyan: 2**

**Half Saiyan: 3**

**Ki User: 2**

**No Change: 1**

**This poll will continue until after the Wave Arc.**

**The next chapter as you can tell will consist of the first fight against Zabuza. And maybe Recks might get a Telepathic message from another planet, if you know what I mean. So I hope you like the chapter and like I said at the start the more reviews the faster I will upload, its your choice. As you can tell it already has been a while since my last upload. Anyway I promise to upload within the next 3 days to a week as I have nothing going on in that time.**


	8. Chapter 7  Demon of the Mist

**A/N: Hey there! Heres chapter 7 the one where the two teams meet up with Zabuza. So far there is one choice for Recks going Super asap and this unofficial poll will last this and the next chapters so you have till then to pick when he should go super.**

**Anyway the poll for Naruto is still going and depending on the volume of votes I get in the next couple of chapters I will close it. **

**Also If people out there who dont review are wondering why I dont update fast then I will tell you how you can remedy that. You see I have ADHD there fore I find it hard to focus on one thing at a time thats probably why I have so many fics, anyway if anyone wants me to update faster then review, its as simple as that. **

**Review Responses:**

**Altair:** Thanks for your vote and yeah I was thinking of doing that at first but wasnt sure if it was too early or not.

**Void x10: **Thanks for the compliment, and the vote it seems so far that both options are even.

**Magnus1111: **Thanks for the vote and the idea, I might file it away for later.

**Dark Angel Rise: **Thanks, and I usually update when ever I feel like it, it helps if I get a lot of reviews. Also thanks for your votes.

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own DBZ or Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7 – Demon of the Mist**

**~ Road to Wave ~**

After Naruto had said his little speech, Kakashi decided to inform him about the issue with stabing the wound and making it bigger. "Naruto... Its good that you are releasing the poison but..."

Naruto's eyes became suspecious, due to the way the copy ninja was talking and sweat was rolling down his forhead.

"Anymore and... You die from lack of blood... seriously..." he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as he did his eyesmile.

Naruto looked at his hand and started to shake, before flailing it around yelling almost as loud as Sakura but not quite as bad. "NO! THAT'S BAD! I cant die from something like this!"

"Let me see you hand." Kakashi said as he sighed. _Sensei your son is a handful._

Sakura chidded Naruto by saying, "Naruto are you some kind of masochist? What are you thinking?"

Aiko was laughing at the scene.

Sasuke was off at the side glaring at Recks.

While Recks was just smiling before he felt the strange ki once more. He noticed that Kakashi's eyes widened slightly while he was dressing up the hyper boys wound. _I must talk to Sarutobi when we get back_, thought Recks.

Kakashi on the other hand was looking at it close up and noticed the wound closing this caused his eyes to widen, _The cut... Its already healing..._

"Umm... Hey... am I going to be... OK?" Naruto asked as he was getting freaked by the serious look on Kakashi's face.

"You should be fine." he replied as he tied up the bandage while he was thinking. _Must be the power of the Nine-Tails._

Tazuna got a serious look in his face as he watched the dressing of Naruto's wound. He discided to ask the jounin something. "Sensei...?"

Kakashi turned his single eye to the bridge builder.

"I... have to talk to you."

**~Wave Country – Boat~**

The teams were now crossing the water to get to the small island nation. They were going in silence but it was Sakura who whispered, "What thick mist, I cant see ahead."

The person who was stearing the boat said, "We should see the bridge soon, Wave is at its base." and like he said after sometime the bridge came into view.

Once they could see it Recks began counting down in his head as he smiled at Naruto who had his eyes wide, _3... 2... 1..._

"WOW! Its huge!" Naruto burst out and was promptly told off for yelling.

""Hey, be quiet. Why do you think we are hidding in the mist and not using the motor?" he asked rhetorically. "We will be in deep trouble if Gato finds us."

Everyone went quiet at the mention of the tyrant Gato, of Gato shipping. Kakashi then thought back to when Tazuna told him the truth about the mission they were on.

**~Flashback Start~**

"Sensei..." Tazuna began trying to find the right words to use. He got the attention of both Recks and Kakashi. "I... want to talk to you. It's about this mission." when the old man said this kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly. "You're right, this job is most likely outside of your duties. It turns out that a really dangerous man is after my life."

This new bit of information got everyones attention. "Really dangerous man?" Kakashi asked. He didnt get a response which he took as an affirmation to his question. "Who?" he asked.

Tazuna closed his eyes as if remembering something and sighed, "You've probably heard his name before. A wealthy shipping magnate... a man named Gato."

"Huh! Gato..." Kakashi said surprised slightly. "From that Gato Company? He's said to be one of the worlds few truly wealthy people."

"Yes... Officially he runs a large shipping company... but secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninja and bandits to take over... businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man." Tazuna explained, "It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the Land of Waves. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the countries shipping industry. Gato now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge."

After hearing the story Recks gained a thoughtful look, but it was Sakura who vocalised his thoughts, "I see... Since your building the bridge... you're in the way."

"So... those ninja were hired by Gato?" Sasuke asked.

Recks looked to Aiko and Naruto and sweatdropped when he saw that one of them didnt get a thing... Naruto of course. Recks turned back to Tazuna and said "What I dont understand is, if you knew ninja were after you then why did you hide it from us when you purchased the mission."

"The Land of Waves is a small and poverish nation, even the Daimyo has no money. Of course we dont have much money either... not enough for an expensive B-Rank. Well... if you quit the mission now... I will definitely be killed... but..." then Tazuna suddenly had a large grin on his face, "Dont worry about it! If I die my cute ten year old grandson will just cry for a few days! Oh yeah and my daughter will live a sad life hating leaf village ninja forever. But it wont be your fault not at all!" Tazuna said laying on the guilt, the only one uneffected was Recks who was grining at the prospect of fighting strong enemies.

"Enough with the guilt trip old man," every one turned to look at him when he said this, "I dont know about Team 7, but Aiko and I will be continuing on with the mission."

**~Flashback end~**

Needless to say Team 7 decided to continue with the mission regardless of weither it was the right course of action or not. As they were nearing the shore the boatman said, "We'll be there soon. Tazuna... It looks like we avoided detection." he took several looks around searching for anything out of the ordinary, "But just in case we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make it harder to spot us."

Tazuna whispered back a, "Thanks."

Soon the teams where dropped off on a wooden dock, the boatman said to Tazuna, "This is it for me, Good bye and good luck."

"Yeah... Thanks." Tazuna replied. They watched as boatman started the motor and took off for where ever it was that he was heading to. Once they started walking again Tazuna said, "OK! Get me home safely."

"Yes, yes." Kakashi said while thinking, _If we get attacked again it wont be a Chunin, but a Jonin._ He thought while sighing mentaly.

After walking for about an hour Recks was rather bored and decided to look at the others, Sasuke was walking along broodily, Sakura was staring adoringly at Sasuke, which Recks made it a point to rectify her fan girlishness. Naruto was sending sideways glances at the brooder. Kakashi was hard to read, Tazuna looked worried. But when Recks turned to look for Aiko he was surprised to see her tense up and look at a bush.

"Huh?" Recks stated, before narrowing his eyes when he felt a ki/chakra signiture coming from where Aiko was looking. It was trying to hide its self but both of them could still feel it. Just then Naruto jumped forward and started to look in every direction before throwing a kunai into the same bush the two were looking at. Recks was surprised that Naruto was able to sense someone was there, though he knew the person had gone due to its moving chakra. Recks muttered, "How did he..." the only other people to hear him were Kakashi with his hightened ninja senses and Aiko who was now standing next to the young saiyan.

"Heh... just a rat..." Naruto said, trying to act cool.

"STOP TRYING TO ACT COOL! THERE WAS NOTH..." Sakura started to yell at Naruto.

"Sakura shut the hell up!" Recks said in his quiet yet heard by all voice. Then he felt the presence yet again and it seemed that Kakashi had picked up on it as well.

"THERE!" Naruto yelled and he once again threw a kunai into the bush, that Recks, Aiko, and Kakashi were looking at.

Sakura ran over to Naruto whacked him over the head and said, "I said STOP!"

"Oww!" Naruto winced as he got hit, "Someone, is after us, I swear."

"Yeah right!" Sakura hissed back.

The teams and Tazuna walk over to where Naruto threw his kunai and saw a white rabbit. While everyone worried about the rabbit Recks was looking around the clearing they had found themselves in, _Where are you?_ Recks then found the ki and his eyes looked into one of the branches and he saw something move and then the sound of something cutting through the air. "EVERYONE DOWN!" yelled both Recks and Kakashi as everyone hit the dirt.

Once the danger had passed if only briefly everyone saw a large Zanbato like sword, half buried in the tree and a man was standing on the handle. He wore Urban camoflaged arm and leg warmers, and striped purple trousers. Around his face was a bunch of bandages.

Several thoughts were sent through the heads of everyone present.

Kakashi thought, _This guy is..._

_Hehe... heres my chance. This time I wont lose to Sasuke._ Naruto thought.

Sakura just stared at the new comer with wide eyes before it clicked as she turned and looked at Naruto. _He was right? But how?_

Sasuke just stared at the newcomer, not doing much else but looking arrogant.

Aiko was thinking along the lines of, _This guys strong, easily a Jounin._ She then turned to Recks and saw the look in his eyes, _Is Recks – Sensei nuts, he really wants to fight this guy._

Recks was grining up at the newcomer, _Finnally a decent opponent, I want... No... I need to fight him._ Recks grined wider and muttered, "This will be fun."

"Well, well, if it isnt the Hidden Mist's Rogue Ninja, Zabuza Momochi." Once Kakashi had said this Naruto got ready to attack but when he did Kakashi put his arm out to stop him. "Everyone get back, This one's on a whole other level." Kakashi then put his hand up to his headband and started to lift it.

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi... Sorry but... the old man is mine..." Zabuza said as he watched Kakashi.

Everyone had surprised looks when this little bit of information came out. Naruto looked at kakashi with a curious look. _Sharingan? What the hell is that!_

Sakura had a confused look on her face. Tazuna how ever had a look of recognition.

Sasuke had a shocked look as if the information was something he should have known but didnt. _Sharingan!_

Aiko also had a similar look as Sasuke. Being part of a Shinobi Clan she was privy to such things as bloodline traits or Kekkei Genkai, which the Sharingan was. Recks thought, _I thought the Sharingan was only found in certain members of the Uchiha._ Recks had found out about bloodlines from the Hokages library.

"Team 7, surround and protect Tazuna. Do not enter the fight. Thats the teamwork here." The Genin reluctently followed orders. Recks nodded to Aiko who then went behind the group of Tazuna aand Team 7 genin and looked towards the forrest. Where as Recks went between kakashi and Team 7 guarding the front.

"Zabuza first... fight me!" Kakashi said as he revealed his covered eye and the Sharingan within it. With its red iris with three tomoe glaring at Zabuza.

Zabuza turned to face Kakashi and said, "Ah... I finnally get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honored."

Naruto having had enough of being kept in the dark said, "Sharingan! Sharingan! What the hell is that!"

Surprisingly Sasuke was the one to explain almost civily, "Sharingan... It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Gen, Tai, and Nin-justsu. The Sharingan is one of the types of eyes that gives you this power. But that is not the only ability the Sharingan has."

"Huh?" Naruto asked still confused.

"Hehe... exactly, thats not all... whats even scarier is... That you can copy your opponent's techniques once you see them." Zabuza added and then Recks felt like adding something else.

"But there is also a downside to the Sharingan." Everyone then turned to face Recks, "The eyes do not supply you with extra chakra. Sure you will have more of an edge but if you want to use the techniques you can copy, you would also need the right amount of chakra to in order to use those techniques." Recks explained more to Sasuke then anyone else. Which Sasuke picked up on, as evident from the scowl.

"Heh... the kid knows his stuff." Zabuza said. "When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassin unit... I had a bingo book, it had information on you. And this is what it said... The man who has copied over 1000 jutsu, Copycat ninja Kakashi."

The two stared each other down while Sakura thought, _Whats going on? First that old Hokage and now this sensei... I didnt know they were this great._

Sasuke, meanwhile was thinking, _Whats going on? The Sharingan is a special physical trait that appears in a few select members of the Uchiha clan... Could he be...?_

"Now... lets end all this talking. I have to kill that old man. But... Kakashi it seems... I have to beat you first." and with that that said he grabs the hilt of his zanbato and pushes off the tree with his foot, and lands standing on top of the water on the lake with one arm raised up high and one infront of his face.

_He's releasing a large amount of chakra._ Kakashi analysed mentaly.

"**Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!**" Zabuza stated and he dissappeared as a mist formed around the clearing.

"He's Gone!" Sakura said stating the obvious.

_He'll come after me first._ Kakashi thought to himself. _Zabuza Momochi... as a Jounin in the Hidden Mist village... he was known as an expert in silent killing, you dont even notice until you're already dead... its not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly..._ He then spoke to his students and S-Team 1. "You guys be careful."

The next thing anyone hear was the voice of Zabuza as it penetrated the mist, "Eight choices... Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavical Vein, Neck Vein, Brain, Kidneys, and Heart... Which one should I go after.?"

Two things happened after this was said, the air became full of Killer Intent. Recks and Naruto seemed to brush it off, due to Recks' background, and Naruto due to all the Killer Intent he has felt, aimed towards him, through out his life.

The others werent so lucky, Aiko fared slightly better but she had a bit of fear in her eyes. Sakura's eyes were wide and she looked like a deer cought in headlights. Sasuke was a surprise he was shaking like a leaf as he thought, _What an incredable Intent to Kill. It feels like I will be killed if I make a single move. This could drive a person crazy... The intensity of a Jounin, it feels like my life is being squeezed. I cant take it... i'd almost rather die now and get it over with..._

Sasuke was brought out of his selfdestructive thought by Kakashi who had noticed the distress the kid was in. "Sasuke... Don't worry I will protect you guys even if it kills me." Kakashi said as Sasuke started to calm down. Kakashi then turned to his charges, Recks, and Aiko, and gave them an eye smile with his Sharingan. "I dont let my comrades die."

"We'll see about that." Zabuza had said as he appeared in the middle of Team 7's protective formation. Recks had seen Zabuza move and was about to attack, but he stopped when he saw Kakashi turn around opening his Sharingan as he charge forward and stabbed Zabuza in the gut with a kunai, while pushing the Genin, and Tazuna out of the way.

Kakashi was staring at Zabuza's face and before anyone had known what was happening Naruto yelled out, "SENSEI! BEHIND YOU!"

Kakashi turned his Sharingan eye to Zabuza and had a shocked look on his face as he saw Zabuza was in the middle of a swing with his zanbato. The swing hit and sliced Kakashi in half, causing Sakura to screech. However when some of the 'blood' landed on Aiko's face it knocked her out of her shock and she wiped some of it off her face and saw water. She just said one thing, "Water...?"

Zabuza had knew what had happened when he hit kakashi and felt no real resistence. _Water Clone Jutsu? No way! He copied it in the mist!_

"Dont move!" Kakashi's voice said from behind him. "Its over!"

"WOW!" Naruto yelled.

"Haha!" Sakura laughed in relief.

However Recks didnt like what he could feel and he could tell Aiko felt the same as she looked around. _Somethings not right._

Then Zabuza started chuckling softly, "Hehe... hehehe... It's over?" he asked, this put Kakashi and everyone else on edge when he said this, "You dont get it. Theres no way you can beat me with your monkey-like imitations. Hehe... but that was impressive of you. When you were comfitting the brats over there." Recks heard this and his eyebrow began to twitch. "You had already copied my **Water Clone Jutsu**. You had your clone say those words, to attract my attention while the real you hid in the mist watching me. Nice plan..." Zabuza analyzed the situation. "But..." a second Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and continued as the first disolved into water. "I'm also not that easy..."

Zabuza then proceded to swing his large sword again, and Kakashi droped to the ground. Seeing this Zabuza turned his sword so that it was buried a foot into the ground halting the blade, but making Zabuza continue with the force of the swing. He then used the sword as a support to send a kick into Kakashi's gut sending him flying into the nearby lake. Zabuza muttered, "Foolish..."

When Kakashi resurfaced he notice that there was something wrong with the water he was in, _What? This water is heavy._

"Heh, fool..." was the only warning Kakashi got when Zabuza appeared standing on the water behind the half submerged copy ninja. "**Water Prison Jutsu!**"

_Damn!_ Kakashi thought as the water flew up and surrounded him, incassing him in an orb of water.

"You may have been trying to escape to the water, but that was a big mistake. Hehehe, I now have you in my inescapable special prison." Zabuza gloated, "It makes things tougher if you cant move you know?" Zabuza then turned his gaze towards the kids. "Now... Kakashi we can finnish things later. First I wil take care of them. **Water Clone Jutsu!**" and another clone of Zabuza grew out of the lake.

The clone was hunched over as it walked towards the genin. "Wearing headbands and your acting like real ninja... But you know what? A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Basically... once you're good enough to be listed in my handbook... then you can start calling yourselves ninja... You brats should not be refered to as ninjas." Just then Zabuza seemingly dissapeared to the other genin and Tazuna but Aiko was barely able to see it and to Recks, Zabuza appeared to be moving at a light jog.

Zabuza finnished his charge and kicked Naruto in the face and the forced ripped the headband from his head. Naruto flew back a few feet and both Sakura and Aiko called out to him. Recks however was still seathing from the previous brat coment. Then he heard what the real Zabuza said next, "Hmph, just brats." that set Recks off and a large amount of Killing Intent was aimed at the real Zabuza as his eyes were covered by his fringe.

"You!" he growled out as the Real Zabuza looked at him.

_This kid? _Zabuza thought as he felt Recks' Killer Intent and energy rising. _What is this chakra? No, not chakra something else._ He then made another hand sign and a second clone made its way towards Recks.

But Recks ignored it as his anger rose and with it his energy until it was starting to become visable in a fire like aura. "How dare you!" Recks then raised his head and glared at the nearest person being the water clone walking towards him. He then shot forward and laid a punch into the clones gut and he twisted his body in a way that launched the clone into the air where he started to barrage it with a continues stream of punches with the odd kick added in.

Once they were a good 30 feet in the air, Recks grabbed the clones arm and swung around sending him flying straight into the ground. Recks saw that the clone was leaking and so he decided to set an example, "That was for insulting me and calling me a brat... and this..." he put his hand by his side his palm facing outwards as a blue ball of glowing ki appeared around his hand as he smirked at the rapidly disolving clone. He then pulled his hand back, "... Is for hurting my friend!" he then thrust his hand forwards sending the energy towards the clone, "**Hi-Energy Wave!**" he called out as he shot the beam towards the clone.

As it hit, the clone disappeared beneath the rubble and dust that had been thrown up by the impact. When it cleared there was nothing but scorched earth even the rubbly one would expect from and explosion wasnt there.

"Wow..." was all Naruto and Sakura could say as they stared in awe.

Sasuke was seathing as he glared at Recks.

Kakashi was looking that Recks with shock. Zabuza how ever was surprised. He looked at Recks and whispered so that Kakashi would normally be the only one to hear it... however Recks heard as well. "Brats not half bad."

Recks' eyebrow started twitching when he heard this after he had landed, "What was that!" he growled.

Zabuza sweatdroped and thought, _He heard me?_

Naruto was the first to snap out of his shock and surprise and he noticed Zabuza was distracted, and for once in his life he made a good choice. He dug in his back pack and pulled out windmill shuriken he then aimed for the real Zabuza and threw it. "**Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill of Shadows!**" he called out after he threw it.

The clone that had been speaking about his past at the mist village academy before Recks' out burst regained his composer to have the shuriken fly past his face and head towards the real Zabuza. "Thats not enough!"

Recks smiled as he saw the second shuriken and felt the ki in it, _Smart move._

"Another one in the shadow of the first!" Zabuza said as he jumped in order to dodge.

Kakashi noticed the jutsu for what it was and thought, _Thats the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu._

"But! Still not enough!" he said as he jumped it. Recks and 'Naruto' smirked.

In a puff of smoke Naruto had replaced the shuriken and he threw a kunai at the real Zabuza making him release Kakashi as Zabuza dodged. When Recks saw Naruto appear behind Zabuza he charged the Ki Attack from before and he charged forward while Zabuza was preoccupied by Naruto. Recks called out to Naruto, "Naruto! Dive!" he heeded Recks' words and dived under the water.

Zabuza hearing what Recks had called out turned just in time to see Recks within his defence with a ball of energy in his hand Recks had a smirk on his face as he prepared to thrust his hand forward, "**Hi-Energy Wave!**" he called as he thrusted his hand forward sending out his energy wave that was enough to overpower Zabuza, but not kill him. Zabuza was sent flying into the tree.

Recks then followed and had his sword point at Zabuza's throat. All the Genin had a single thought, _Fast!_ "Look, Zabuza? I dont want to have to kill a great swordsman like yourself so why dont we call this match quits and you stop going after Tazuna. What do you say?" Recks asked.

Before Zabuza could answer there was a thud and Zabuza slumped over with needles in his neck. Recks sighed and looked at the culprit who looked like a kid roughly the same age as Naruto. Recks looked at the kid with a raised eyebrow while thinking, _Is that a guy or a girl?_ The person who was in the tree had its hair tied back in a bun and a mask similar to that of the ANBU on its face.

"Hehe... Sorry but it is my job to dispose of Zabuza." the kid stated.

Kakashi then used the end of the battle and the distraction provided by the masked kid to check if Zabuza was alive or not. _...He really is dead..._

The kid bowed his head slightly, as he thanked Recks, "Thank you very much. I have been looking for an opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

Kakashi then noticed the mask and stated, "That mask... You're a hidden mist hunter ninja..."

"Impressive. You are correct." the kid confirmed.

Recks was curious to what a hunter ninja was so he asked, "Hunter Ninja?"

"Yes, my duty is to hunt down rogue ninja, I'm a member of the Mist's Hunter ninja team." the kid explained.

Kakashi was thinking, _By the sound of his voice, and his height he's probably not much older than Naruto. Yet he is a hunter._

Recks noticed that Naruto was about to start screaming so in order to stop himself from getting a headache he just said, "I have only one question?"

"Hm?" the kid responded.

"Are you a guy or a girl?" Recks asked with a look of confusion on his young face.

Everyone facefaulted at the basic question and the masked kid just chuckled... or was it a giggle, Recks couldn't tell.

"Hehe... A guy of course." The kid said but Recks started to grin as he felt the kids ki fluctuate slightly.

"Yes of course a guy... why didnt I see it." Recks said not believing a thing the kid said and he spoke loud enough so that the disguised girl was the only one who could hear. Which she gulped slightly as she knew the six year old had seen through her little ruse. She recomposed herself and dissapeared in a swirl of leaves and wind. Recks turned his gaze back to Zabuza behind him to see the kid reappear.

Before the kid could do anything Recks whispered, "Meet me in the forest three days from now, I wish to ask you some things."

She gave a discret nod before saying,"Your battle is now over... and I must dispose of the body. Since it seems to be a body with many secrets... farewell." and she dissapeared in the same way as she did before.

"He's Gone!" Naruto called out. Recks just sweatdroped when he saw no one trying to correct him and was a little dissapointed that Aiko didnt catch on to the masked girls lie.

"Well we should be getting Tazuna back to his house." Kakashi stated as he replaced his headband.

Tazuna then said "Hahaha! Super Thanks guys, now lets relax at my house."

Then Kakashi suddenly collapsed, and the Genin Rushed over to him to see what was wrong. While this was happening Recks walked over to Aiko and said "A word please Aiko?"

"Huh? Sure." She replied as she walked with Recks over to the side.

"You disapointed me today." Recks said facing away from Aiko.

"S-Sorry..." Aiko didnt know what she was apologizing for but if her sensei who was a master in Ki was dissapointed in her then she had let him down some how.

Recks smirked when he heard her saddened tone. "Dont worry we will just have to work on that with some training now wont we." Recks said as he turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Uh... Yes, of course Sensei!" She said with determination.

"Come on lets get going before we are left behind." Recks said as they noticed that the others had started off with Naruto and Sasuke begrudgingly carrying Kakashi.

**~Somewhere in space~**

Somewhere in space in the opposite direction that Recks had gone the man who became a legend was in the space pod as it traveled to an unknown location. He was currently asleep. He was then woken by a powerful booming voice that belonged to Porunga, the Dragon of Namek.

"**I am Porunga, and have been asked to send you to Earth prepare your self...**"

"_Wait tell them not to wish me to Earth just yet._" said Goku.

"**Hmm... Are you sure?**" Porunga asked.

"_Yes._" Goku replied.

"**Very well, so be it.**"

Then the mighty Dragon of Namek canceled the telepathic connection, and Goku returned to sleep and missed the beeping sound that indicated he was approaching his destination.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Ok time to explain some thing, in this story Haku will obviously be female because seriously what sort of guy would actually look like that. So yea, I also dont know weither to kill her off at the bridge or to have her go back to the leaf. So that will be another unofficial poll.**

**What to do about Haku?**

**Return to the leaf: 0**

**Dies on the bridge: 0**

**Obviously this will only be until the chapter after the next, like the next poll;**

**When will Recks become Super Saiyan?**

**Battle for the Bridge: 2**

**Forest of Death, Orochi: 2**

**Now for the results of the main poll;**

**What to do with Naruto?**

**Full Saiyan: 3**

Half Saiyna: 4

Ki User: 2

No Change: 1

**It seems that Naruto becoming somesort of Saiyan is high on the list, but will it drop with time who knows. Now this will probably be up until the end of the preliminaries of the chunin exams.**

**Now tell me what you thought about the fight scene, I think it went too fast in my oppinion but I thought I should get the readers oppinions before I make unessesary changes. **

**Now I will say it again if you want faster update like within a week, because it usually only takes me 1 – 2 days to write up a chapter. Then review, review, review... so I will leave you with this final little message.**

**Read and Review... even though I think the read part is a little redundant.**


	9. Chapter 8  Training Days Part 1

**A/N: Hi people sorry for the late chapter its been about two months since the last update, I have no excuse except lazyness and boredom. At first I was going to make this a double chapter but that was taking so long so I made a part 1 of 2, anyway hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE (This will be in all my stories, next I update them)**

**Anyway thanks to all those who have reviewed, Now something was brought to my attention when I was reading the reviews for my other stories and that was a serious flame. Of course I dont mind if people flame it just means I need more work is all but this, hmm what could be the right word... oh idiot suits him nicely. He started complaining that the main characters of that category were only cameos and that I should stop writing. Well I clearly wrote in the very first A/N that the main chars would not be appearing as much as my OC's would. Well I have just one thing to say to said person this is my _FANFICTION_ if you dont like it f-off. It also says a lot about the person who sent that flame when the person was an anonymous reviewer.**

**All right enough of my ranting about idiots who dont read A/N's and end up misunderstanding things, time to return to the fanfiction at hand. This chapter will mainly be the training chapter.**

**Review Responses:**

**GET RID OF ACCOUNT:** Thanks for your vote and you are absolutely right.

**Void:** Thanks for your votes and thanks for the feed back much appreciated.

**shane and molly: **Thanks for your votes, both of ya.

**Demetri boy 5478: **Yes he does know the Kamehameha, though he rarely uses it, also thanks for votes.

**eso es un S-E-C-R-E-T-O: ** Okay first I dont pretend to know, spanish is it? But I think I understand what you mean so thanks for the votes.

**Darkchaoswolf: **Thanks for your vote and yes I was planing on having Recks teach him to use Ki should he be voted as a Ki User, Full Saiyan, or Half Saiyan.

**Mangaquaker:** Thanks for your votes.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or DBZ**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8 – Training Days Part 1**

**~Tazuna's house – Wave country – Day 1~**

The two teams had just arrived at Tazuna's house. They were welcomed by the bridge builders daughter. She helped take Kakashi up to the spare room which we all found our selves in. A little later Kakashi had woken up and Tsunami was the first to say anything.

"Are you okay sensei?" she asked.

"Yeah... I just cant move for the next week or so." Kakashi assured his team.

"What? The Sharingan is incredible and all... but if it put so much stress on the body, I guess you have to think before using it."

"Well we defeated one of the stronger ninja we should be fine for now." Tazuna said as he wiped his forehead with a towell.

Recks was in the cornor with his eyes closed as he was searching for something with his Ki Sense, he tuned out what the other were talking about the hunter nin and the fact that Zabuza was still alive. Recks was searching for said hunter and the rogue. After a good five minutes he found them about a mile or so away in the forrest. He also felt several other people as well.

Recks was snapped out of his reverie when Naruto started making yet another fuss. "I dont like it."

"Like what?" Sakura had asked the blonde.

"How could that guy who can be much older than myself efeat Zabuza like it was nothing."Naruto said as he scowled at the floorboards. It seemed his pride had been wounded.

Kakashi was the one who answered him, "In this world there are those who are younger than yourselves yet stronger than me." When he said this every eye in the room, bar Tsunami and Tazuna, was sent to Recks, who just looked right back and said.

"Huh?"

His confusion was enough to make them turn back to their sensei. Tsunami then decided to break up their little gathering and said that the cyclops needed his rest. Not wanting to get on the wrong side of a healer lest he get the dreaded shots, he decied better than to attempt fate and quickly left the room followed by Aiko.

Recks walked down the stairs and into the dinning room where he promptly sat down and told Aiko to follow his example. "Right. Now we are going to go over your training regime for the next week. Okay first every mourning when you wake up your will wear my weighted vest and run around the village 25 times to begin with." as he said this Aiko's jaw droped, and a feeling of dread started to well up in her stomach. "After that you will find a secluded area and do three hours of meditating, using Ki Sense, while doing you will search me out and we will have a spar to see how you are in fighting abilities.

Once those have been completed you will return here for lunch. You will have the afternoon looking after Tazuna as he works on the bridge with who ever from Team 7. after that its dinner and then you can do what you like unless I feel you need more training." Recks finnished as he smiled innocently and Aiko was mopping in the cornor muttering thing about 'Stupid brat senseis' and 'Damn, slave driver'.

Recks of course heard these and said "What was that? Did I hear you saying that it was too easy, perhaps I should make it harder?" he said it as a question but Aiko got the hidden threat and quickly left the house to begin her training.

**~Wave Forrest – Day 1~**

Later that day Kakashi was up and walking around he had taken his squad out to the forrest to get them started on some training. Aiko was guarding Tazuna and had agreed if they got into trouble then she would flare her Ki.

Recks himself was tagging along with Team 7 mainly because he was bored and felt like doing something other than sitting around and watching Tazuna work. He felt that Aiko could handle any problems that may come up. He was sure Zabuza wouldnt return for at least a week.

When the group of ninja and one Ki User came to a clearing Naruto asked, "So what is it you wanted to teach us sensei?"

"Tree climbing." he stated non-challantly, which caused Sasuke to groaned slightly and the other two to voice what was on his mind.

"Tree climbing!"

"Yeah..." Kakashi confirmed.

Recks was confused he had heard of some strange training styles before. From meditating underneath a waterfull, to following along with a tv exercise program that mainly consisted with girls in leotards.

He sighed as he shook his head and thought, _I will never get the strange training exercises these humans do._

While Naruto thought, _Sounds boring..._

Sakura had a dubious look on her face as she asked, "What kind of training is that?"

"Well, wait till I have finnished." Kakashi stated, "This isnt normal tree climbing, you'll climb with out using your hands."

Naruto's expression did a 180 and he appeared enthusiastic, _Sounds fun!_

Sakura's expresion changed to one of disbelief and asked, "How!"

"Well... Watch." the cyclops said as he formed a hand sign and placed one foot on the tree then another until he was walking up the tree at a leisurly pace. Recks raised an eyebrow and the genin had shocked looks on their faces.

When he reached the lowest branch he hung from the underside of it and said, "You understand now?"

Recks narrowed his eyes and felt with his Ki Sense and felt that a constant flow of energy was being sent to Kakashi's feet enabling him to stick to the bark of the tree. "I see how." Recks stated getting confused looks, "You use chakra to glue your self to the tree."

"Precisely." Kakashi said but was interupted when Recks felt a pulse of Ki, it was Aiko's.

"Sorry Kakashi but it seems Aiko and Tazuna may be in trouble I will go and check it out, you guys keep training." Recks said as he turned around and went through the brush before taking to the air.

He searched out Aiko and noticed that she was currently in the middle of the township, he looked at the sun and saw that it was around about 5pm, so they were on their way back to Tazuna's.

Reck's landed on one of the buildings in the shopping district, Recks frowned when he felt Aiko's Ki calming down. He jumped down from the roof top into a side alley so he wouldnt attract any attention. He walked out of the alley and headed for where he felt his aprentices Ki.

He found her along with Tazuna in a grocery store. He noticed she was standing over an unconcious man who know had a large bump on his head. Recks raised an eyebrow and walked in, Recks floated of the ground and made his way towards the two who were looking down at the man.

"Wow! What happened to him, that seems a rather nasty bump he has." Recks said as he now stood beside Aiko.

"Yeah well he deserved it!" she huffed before reallising she was talking to someone who shouldnt be there. "WAHHHHHH!" she screamed as she nearly jumped a foot in the air. Once she calmed down from the fright she had she was greated to a confused look. "Huh? Sensei what are you doing – oww!" she complained as Recks flicked her in the face.

"What have I told you about calling me sensei?" he asked.

"Only when training." Aiko stated.

"Yes so from now on I will flick you each time you forget... unless you want me to tripple your training" Recks said looking around the room.

"NO!" Recks raised an eyebrow which she caught and she corrected herself. "I mean no, that will not be needed, sen – I mean Recks."

The Saiyan just smiled in return and said "Good. Now what exactly happened?"

"I was just minding my own business doing what you told me to do and then this guy." she indicated the knocked out guy, "Decided to feel me up so I gave him a whack."

Recks was confused and showed it as he asked, "Feel you up? What do you mean?" at that moment Aiko facefaulted and Tazuna chuckled slightly. "Seriously what do you mean?"

"Nevermind." Aiko said climbing back to her feet.

Tazuna just laughed and said, "Come one lets return to my house I have everything I need." and so the new trio was off to their place of stay.

**~Tazuna's House – Day 2~**

The two teams and Tazuna's family where all sitting around the table. Tazuna was at the head of the table with Inari on his right and Kakashi on his left. Next to Kakashi was Naruto, and then Recks. Next to Inari was first Sasuke and then Sakura. Aiko was sitting opposite Tazuna, while Tsunami was standing at the sink washing some dishes.

Kakashi was the next to speak as he gave out the duties for the day. "Naruto and Sasuke will continue their training. Sakura you will be guarding Tazuna."

"Wait, Kakashi." Recks said as he interupted the cyclops who turned a curious gaze to the pint sized saiyan, "I was thinking of seeing where Aiko was at with her own training, it would be good if I knew what your team was capable of as well so I propose a kinda joint training session."

The Genin gain a curious look as Aiko gained a look of relief which she instantly hid lest her sensei noticed. Kakshi thought about it before saying, "What about Tazuna someone needs to guard him."

Recks thought for a few seconds before saying, "Can you do Shadow Clones?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Well create one and have it use this." Recks said as he produced a slip of paper from his pouch. Around his waist, "This is a special tag I had the Hokage make for me, al you need to do is send some of your chakra into the tag and it will release a portion of stored Ki I put in it. I will feel it and be there within a minute and buy some time for you to get to the bridgebuilder."

"Very well then when shall we start this practise?" Kakashi asked taking the piece of paper from the younger male.

"When everyone is ready." Recks stated.

**~Wave Forrest Clearing – Day 2~**

After they ninja and ki user's had finnished there morning ruetines they all met at a suitable clearing, Kakashi and Recks were standing infront of their students. The two sensei had talked on their way to the designated training ground, on what they were going to do first. And they had agreed to explaining about the uses of the energies that the two groups were able to use.

Once the studenst ha settles down, mainly Naruto and Sasuke who had started fighting once more on the way to the training field. Recks began to speak. While ignoring the glares from Sasuke and by proxy Sakura. "Now I am sure you all know of Chakra, well can you tell me what it is made of."

Sakura wanting to impress her Sasuke raised her hand, to which Recks told her to go ahead. "Chakra is the fundamental life energy that makes up all living things. It can be devided into both Physical energy which is increased through experience, and spiritual energy which is increased throught training and exercise. The user is able to draw upon chakra with the use of specialised hand signs which focus and release the chakra for the use of jutsus."

Recks nodded when she finnished and said, "That is mostly correct however there is something wrong with your statement, can you guess what it is?"

The ninja all turned to him like he grew an extra head. "What do you mean that was a perfect answer." Kakashi stated confused.

"Not quite," it was at this point that Aiko raised her hand. "Yes, Aiko?"

"How can chakra be the fundamental life energy when it is made of two different energies." she stated.

"Correct. To survive life requires two specific energies. These are Ki and Reiki, or physical and spiritual energy respectfully. Life does _not_ require chakra to live. For example myself and Aiko do not have the chakra compacity that you ninja have, infact we can not use our chakra." Recks explained but was interupted.

"If thats true how did you beat Zabuza with out chakra?" Sakura asked.

Recks scowled at being interupted and said, "I would have told you if you didnt interupt me. Now as I was saying we both use the energy known as Ki. Now Ki is an explosive energy and but is relatively easy to use but can be difficuit to use." Recks was going to say more but was interupted once more, this time by the Uchiha.

"Teach me!" he ordered.

Recks sighed and said, "No."

"I order..." he however did not go any further as a dose of killing intent hit all three Genin but Sasuke felt it the most.

"If you had let me finnish I would have explained why I couldnt teach you, even _if_ I wanted, and that a very big if. You have grown up using chakra energy therefore it is too late for you to use Ki as you could damage your muscles and Chakra pathways." Recks finnished her and paused Naruto noticing the pause asked.

"What about Aiko?"

"Hmm... What about her?" Recks asked confused, Aiko was the same.

"You said she was able to use Ki." he explained.

Recks looked at Aiko, who nodded and said, "I never used my chakra before and so I was capable of learning to use Ki based attacks."

"Exactly now I will explain to you how each energy is used, seeing as you are already familiar with chakra I will explain Ki and Reiki." Sakura and Naruto seemed to pay more attention even though they knew they could never learn to use anything other than chakra. Well at this point in time anyway. Sasuke just scoffed and paid vague attention. "Now Ki as I said earlier is an explosive energy and can be very dangerous for both yourself and your opponent. You can use it to increase your damage delt by Taijutsu and also able to manipulate the energy in such a way that it can be projected unto something and destroy it. For example see this tree." he pulled a kunai fron his pouch and threw it at the nearest tree about twenty meters away. "Watch."

Recks pointed his index finger towards the tree and a finger width beam of energy shot from his finger and throught the tree and those behind. "You saw me use this the day we first met Kakashi when I used my eye beams to cut a few inches off his top." at the mention of this said man groaned. "However that is just one of the uses Ki can have, there are two other category of attacks the Wave and Blast. First I will show you a Blast, look at the tree."

Recks pointed his palm towards the tree and within a few seconds a ball of Yellow Ki formed in his hand, it shocked him at first but he fired it none the less. _What was that energy again? Am I trully close to achieving the legend?_ The results of the blast where instantaneousand the area within a five meter radias was left as a smoking crater.

"Now the final type of Ki attack is the Wave, this is possibly one of the more powerful style attack but take a lot of Ki to produce. Now please step behind me." They did as they were told, only Sasuke did it a little hesitantly and only moved when Recks glared and said, "If you do not move I will use it with you in the way and the likely hood of you getting away with out a scratch will be low." eventually he moved and Recks hand was coated in a blue energy this time as he went and took a step forwards while thrusting his hand out at the same time giving the thrust a little more push. When the energy left his hand it came out in a larger beam than before as the pulsing energy shot itself forward, it was roughly a foot in diameter, it plowed through the trees destroying everything in its path.

He turned back to Kakashi and the students and saw their shocked faces, though Aiko wasnt as surprised, she still had a shocked expresion on her face. "The other type of energy that can be exploite is Reiki or spiritual energy. Although I myself can not use this energy I know some who can. The things that can be done with Reiki is Telepathy and Telekinesis among other things."

"Whats Telepathetic and Telekensis?" Naruto asked cluelessly and got a smack on the head by Sakura, as a reward.

"You idiot! Tele_pathy_ is the ability to read and project thoughts, weither in yourself or an opponent. Tele_kinesis _is the ability to move things with your mind." Sakura explained as she emphasized the pathy and kinesis.

"Yes that is correct."Recks said and Sakura held her head in the sky, with pride and hoping sasuke noticed her, but he just looke to the side. "Now that, that is over and done with time for spars. Who wants to go first?" Sasuke stood up and walked up to Recks.

He said, "Fight me!"

Kakashi was about to say something when Recks just smirked and said, "Are you sure you want to fight me Sasuke? As you are now you will lose."

This just angered the last loyal Uchiha, as he said, "I am an Uchiha! An elite! You are a low class weakling!"

Recks was suddenly reminded of Vegeta when he, Recks, and Goku thought back on Earth.

**~Flashback Start~**

"You are outnumbered and outmatched Princie!" Recks called as he stood beside his cousin staring down the Saiyan Prince.

"I am an Elite! You are nothing but weak Low-Levels! You could never hope to beat me." The Saiyan Prince said as he stood oposite Recks and his cousin.

"We maybe Low-Level's but you threatened our friends and for that I can not forgive you." Goku said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta had a few cuts and scrapes from fighting two full Saiyans almost his equal in strength. "Heh Not bad! For a couple of Low-Levels!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kakarot... He is the one responsible for the destruction of our home planet. He killed my family and your father, along with the rest of our people. He must be stopped." Vegeta said as he lay in Goku's arms on planet Namek after his fight with Frieza, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You can achieve what I failed to, you are the legendary super saiyan, you will stop him...ARRRRGH..." Vegeta was cut of as a beam of energy was shot at his heart killing him instantly.

"I understand now Vegeta, you never had a chance to live a happy life. Your entire life was filled with sadness and hate. You never had a chance. Dont worry Vegeta I will make him pay for what he has done to our people." Goku said placeing his rival's body in the make shift grave like hole not too far away. Once vegeta was buried, he stood up and turned towards the Tyrant.

Recks was off to the side and sent a silent prayer to his fallen friend. _We may be Low-Levels Vegeta but you will see what these Low-Levels can do._

**~Flashback End~**

Sasuke reminded Recks an alful lot like Vegeta and so his grin deepened when he heard those words from the young ninja infront of him. "Very well but you still dont stand a chance."

Kakashi stared at Recks as he thought, _He doesnt seem to be cocky, definitely arrogant, but he is confident in what he says. Better watch out Sasuke you might just lose here and from what I have seen of Recks so far you will lose_.

So Recks and Sasuke walked forward faced each other. "I will give you the first move Sasuke."

"Hmph you are going regret that." He then ran through a few hand signs ending with the tiger seal most commonly used for fire jutsu. "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Sasuke called as he blew out a large fireball towards Recks, who dissapeared into the flames.

Sakura gasped as she feared that the six year old had just been roasted.

Aiko began to get tears in her eyesas she thought her sensei and friends was now ash.

Naruto however screamed at Sasuke, "YOU BASTARD WHY DID YOU DO THAT I WILL PALVERIZE YOU!" Kakashi had restrain the boy as he was not fooled however it appeared that Sasuke was.

"Wh – Why didnt he dodge?" he said as he dropped to his knees. He was shocked as he thought, _Am I just like my brother?_

Nearly everyone jumped out of their skin when a small voice piped up out of the group on the sidelines. "Wow! Didn't know you guys cared." Naruto, Sakura, and Aiko jumped out of their skins as they tripped over their feet when they landed. Kakashi just looked at the six year old in their pressence. Sasuke sent out a sigh of relief and then stood back up and glared at him.

Recks smirked and said "Still want to go?" his answer was a couple of shuriken sent towards him. His smirk turned into a grin as the shuriken passed right through his head. He began to walk towards Sasuke, who threw continuous shuriken and kunai at the saiyan, each one of them passing through him as if he was a ghost.

_Whats going on? _Sakura thought as she stared in awe, _How is he able to make himself intangible?_

Aiko and Kakashi were also shocked at first until they looked at Recks footprints noticing that some of them where thicker than normal indicating he was dodging them.

Naruto took an entirely different approach, "WAAAAAH! SASUKE KILLED RECKS WITH THAT LAST ATTACK AND NOW HES A GHOST !" he screamed as he jumped on Kakashi's back and clinged like a cat frightened of something.

Sasuke's frustration was growing and he was now throwing 8 at a time. He reached for his shuriken again and realised he had none left. Recks stopped moving and said "Oh dear out shuriken. Poor little diddums" he said in a condesending tone. "Doesnt it suck when things dont go your way?" Sasuke grit his teeth and was about to charge until Recks dissappeared and was behind him. "Get over it boy! Things rarely go anyones way. Especially when you believe everyone else is below you." Recks pulled out a kunai and held it at Sasuke's throught, "Do you concede defeat?"

"Yes, you win." Sasuke grumbled out.

"What was that?" Recks asked.

"You win." he said louder.

Recks removed the kunai and said, "Remember this Sasuke, their will also be at least one person who is stronger than you, always that is absolute.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So there you have it Chapter 8 I have decided to end the Recks Super Saiyan poll and the Haku lives poll as I have enough votes to make up my mind. **

**Haku going to the leaf was a clear winner, for the SSJ Recks however it wasnt as close the Haku one. Recks will become SSJ in the Forest of death against Orochimaru. So they a closed as for the Naruto one that will go until the end of the Wave Arc so far Naruto being a Half Saiyan is in the lead followed by Full Saiyan.**

**Also as I am sure some of you already know I am kinda still new to writing fightscenes so give me you oppinions on Sasukes and Recks little spar.**

**Along with this story I will be uploading a KH (Kingdom Hearts) prologue which will be continued if I get enough reviews and/or hits, or if I feel like it. Anyway I will try to upload faster but it helps with more reviews.**


	10. Chapter 9  Training Days Part 2

**A/N: Here's the 9th chapter, and to celebrate having more than 5000 hits (and the fact I havent uploaded in ages) this will be a longer than usual chap. Also I am going to be making Sakura more useful in this fic because, well I feel like it.**

**Also I am sorry if this isnt quite up to the same standard as my other chapters so far so sorry if it doesnt seem as good.**

**Review Responces:**

**ddcj1990: **Thanks and if you read the end of chapter A/N you will see what I have done with Naruto.

**Ccebling: **Seeing as Naruto will have some Saiyan Heritage, I will have him learn from Recks. Also I was going to have Naruto being able to use Ki, if there was going to be a change anyway. However I wont give Naruto a tail just yet mainly because I have changed a few things around. Anyway I never said the poll was closed, even if it is now.

**Keeper of the Infinite Library: **It was but its closed now.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto of DBZ**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9 – Training days, Part 2**

**~ Tazuna's House – 11pm – Day 2~**

Recks was sitting at the table minding his own business and thinking of several things, first and foremost was how he was going to fix his space pod, or rather the one he comandeered from the Ginyu Force.

Another was Naruto's second energy source which he believed was a type of ki rather than chakra, therefore allowing him to believe that with enough practise and time. Naruto maybe able to use his ki as well as chakra.

And then there was also that strange energy he felt from Sakura of all people, during her spar with Aiko, she got riled up and somehow caused his aprentice to be blown back. To say this shocked everyone was an understatement, the most surprised was Sakura her self, but her surprise was soon gone when she was under attack once more by the Yamanaka.

Recks was unsure of weither she had used ki or chakra but being as curious as he was he decided to get to the bottom of it. It just so happened that Sakura would be guarding Tazuna in the mourning, so he decided that he would help her for the mourning.

_I also need to ask about her fangirlishness, because she may not have realised but she got Sasuke's attention. _Recks thought to himself, _I know he is going to try something with her and if he s going to do what I think he will then I need speak to her before her fangirlism gets worse and cripples the team._

Recks then looked up as he saw movement by the door. He noticed that someone about the age of eight was poorly hiding behind the doorway. He knew who it was but he didnt expect to see anyone up at this time of night. The last to go to bed was Kakashi and that had been an hour ago.

"You can come out Inari." Recks said as he saw the sullen boy poke his head around the cornor. Recks smiled at the boy and then looked at the table he was sitting at going back into his thoughts. When he noticed that Inari hadnt moved he looked up and asked, "Not that I really care but why are you up?"

Inari seemed to jump and then glared at the 'younger' boy, as he stalked past him and went to the sink and filled up the glass he had been holding. Inari didnt speak until he was about to go out the door. Recks watched as he saw the boy frown and turn around looking at Recks with said frown. "Why?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Recks asked in return.

"Why do you try?" he asked, "Your just going to die. Gato will kill you and your friends, so why?"

"Thats simple." Recks said as he eyed the boy, when Inari gained a curious look, Recks continued, "For me there are a few reasons. First, Its a mission. Second, I dont like it when the strong pick on the weak. Third, how could I return home to my sister knowing I left countless innocent people to a dying fate."

"I think thats just stupid!" Inari spat out as he went to go back up the stairs to his room.

"I guess everyone is entittled to his own oppinion, but before you go listen to my words, " Recks said calmly, while Inari stopped. "If someone you cared about was in a life or death situation, would you fight for them or run away like a coward. Perhaps you should sleep on that, hmm?" Recks said as Inari continued up the stairs.

Recks stood up grabed the plate, and glass from infront of him and walked over to the sink, washing each first the plate and then the glass and placed them on the dish rack beside said sink. Recks yawned and turned around to return to his, Naruto's, Kakashi's, and Sasuke's room for the night.

**~The Bridge – 9am – Day 3~**

Sakura and Recks had been at the bridge for an hour now and Sakura was off to the side by herself watching boredly as the workers carried supplies around. Recks decided now was the time to confront her.

He approached her and sat down beside her on the bench, she didnt take notice of him and continued to stare at the workers without focusing on any which Recks realised she was in deep thought of something. "What's on your mind?" Recks asked as he smirked at the Haruno's gasp of fright and was impressed when she managed to jump a foot off the bench without standing up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she screached which resulted in all the workers looking at her and Recks slaming her hands over his ears. Recks glared at her and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands remembering his previous threat. "Sorry..." she barely said above a whisper.

"It's alright, no harm done." Recks grated out. "Now what was on your mind?" he repeated himself.

"Oh! I was just thinking about yesterday." she stated.

"I see, about the spar?" Recks asked, to which the girl nodded. "I am also interested in what happened and I must conffess that is one of the main reasons I decided to come with you today, I am wondering if you could tell me, what happened from your point of view?"

Sakura looked at the younger boy almost forgetting that she was speaking with the sensei of S-Team 1. "Sure." she agree.

**~Flashback Begins – Sakura's POV~**

When I was about to spar against Aiko, my rival's cousin. I wanted to show off to Sasuke to try and impress him. I began by using, "**Clone Jutsu!**" and two identical copies appeared beside me. All three of us charged towards our opponent.

I noticed the smirk that Aiko had as she disappeared from my line of sight. I stoped along with my clones and we began to look around. Although the clones themselves wouldnt see anything with them only being illusions. But it would hide my position if they did what I was doing also. But suddenly I somehow knew someone was behind me. "Looking for someone?" I heard Aiko say as I turned around and saw her flying at me about to deliver a kick.

All I could do was block. But once the kick hit it felt as though I was hit with something going 100 miles per hour and a resulting crack sounded around the clearing. I knew that my arm was now broken. I was knocked off my feet by the blow.

When I looked back at Aiko I noticed that she was looking at me with wide eyes and had an apologetic worried look in her eyes. "Be careful Aiko!" I heard Recks call to his student. I looked over at our spectators and noticed that Sasuke was looking away from me and at Aiko with a curious expression on his face. Thinking that Sasuke was interested in the other female who had in the meantime capitalised on my brief lapse in concentration, and was running towards me fast, and closing my eyes, I just did what my instincts told me to do and I thrust my arms out to stop her when I heard her scream and when I opened my eyes it was too see her up against a tree looking at me with curiousity and surprise and her gaze passing between myself and our spectators.

I was too shocked at what had happened that I just collapsed to my knees and stared at my hands. I could feel a strange feeling coming from within. It was a feeling of warmth that for an instant seemed to flood my entire body before returning to barely recognisable.

**~Flashback End~**

"And that is what happened from my perspective." Sakura finnished as she told her story while having a flashback of the moment.

"Interesting," Recks replied as he went over the story in his mind once more. He turned to Sakura and asked, "Do you know of any bloodline your clan may have had?"

She thought for a moment over the history she knew of her clan before shaking her head, "No. Mostly all the Haruno clan members before me have been civilians, or political leaders, i'm the first shinobi in the entire recorded history of the clan." she explained.

"Hmm... this is interesting, I will look into it more once we return to the leaf." Recks stated as he returned to watching workers. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Recks decided to break it. "Sakura?"

"Yes." said girl replied changing her gaze from Tazuna to the six year old beside her.

Recks narrowed his eyes as he looked at the ground. "Why do you act the way you do with Sasuke?"

Sakura blushed when the saiyan asked her this. "Uh... well... um... Lets just say I love him." she said quietly but was heard by Recks none the less.

Recks narrowed his eyes once more, before answering. "Are you sure, its love you feel?"

Sakura rose an eyebrow and said, "Of course." without any hesitation.

"Really? Then what do you like about him to begin with?"Recks asked as he looked up at the pinkette.

"Well everyone thinks that he is strong, and handsome, and cool. Whats not to like?" She asked with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well thats fine for everyone else but what do _you _like about him?" Recks asked.

"Uh... um..." She then looked down when she heard this and realised she couldnt answer.

"Cant answer?" he got no response as she seemed to be thinking over what Recks had asked her to do and she couldnt come up with an answer. "The way I see it you probably went along with liking the Uchiha because it was what everyone else was doing. I admit he is strong, for a normal human, dont ask me if he's handsome 'cause I wouldnt know. But he's anything but cool. He may think he is cool but in my opinion a cool person is someone who kind hearted, and can at least smile somewhat, and doesnt have a superiority complex." Recks explained.

Recks sighed as he looked at Sakura who was looking at Recks with a thoughtful look, "Then again who am I to tell you who you should love, just felt I would tell you before you get yourself or a team mate of yours killed." Recks said as he stood up, "Well I think I will go and help out with the bridge." and the saiyan walked off lifting up a pile of beams as he walked towards the end of the bridge.

Sakura was left behind to think over what she had been told.

**~Wave Forrest – Clearing – 1pm – Day 3~**

After having his lunch, Recks decided to train his senses. He was sitting under a tree meditating while stretching his Ki Sense as far as it could go. It wasnt long before he noticed a familiar ki coming toward him. He opened his eyes as he listened to something in the brush. He took a quick look around the area, within a mile radius and saw no one except the new presence.

"You can come on out Miss Hunter, there is no one else around for a mile." in a blink of an eye the Hunter ally of Zabuza was standing before him, Recks looked her over noticing that she was tense and ready to act incase of an attack. "You need to relax, I have no desire to attack you without provocation." she relaxed slightly but was still ready in case.

"How did you know it was me and how can you be sure that we are alone, and what makes you think I am a girl?" she asked.

Recks looked at her and saw that she was wearing a pink kimono. "All easy and simple questions. First, I can sense your ki. Second, the way I sensed you. Third, the fact that you have no adams apple, and the pink kimono doesnt help, also you may be able to make your voice sound as if it could be of either gender to normal ears. My ears are more sensitive and you cant fool them. Besides no matter how many chest binding you use you cant rid your self of your feminim figure." Recks answered her questions.

She nodded in understanding before gaining a serious look, "Now why did you wish to speak with me." she said as she dropped the fake voice seeing that it was pointless.

"Ah! Straight down to business huh?" Recks asked rhetorically as he gave the hunter an amused look. "Vey well then. I wish to talk to both your self and Zabuza, I would prefer it if we did not have to fight."

The hunter girl looked sadly at Recks before saying. "I dont want to fight either but I am Zabuza's tool therefore I have no say in what we do in the end."

"I see." Recks said with a sigh before thinking of something that may work. "Perhaps I should tell you a story from about 23 years ago." Recks sat down completely as he gestured to the girl to also take a seat. "23 years ago on another planet named Vegeta lived a race of war like people, they worked for a galactic emperor named Frieza. He was a ruthless tyrant fearing nothing except a legend of the super saiyan. Anyway living on this world was squad of five saiyan's Shugesh, Borgos, Tora, Fasha, and their leader Bardock." Recks hesitated slightly when he said the names Tora and Fasha, and the hunter noticed it and filed it away for later use.

"The thing you have to understand about the saiyans is that they were planet pirates who went from planet to planet anihilating the native species and selling the planet to the highest bidder. Now Bardock and his team were sent to a planet called Kannasa, to do their duty. Once the Kannasan's had been eradicated the band of saiyan threw a victory party celebrating their victory. It wasn't long before they were set upon by a single Kannasan surviver, Bardock was left unconcious after the confrontation.

Bardock's squad returned to Vegeta and took Bardock to the infirmary where he was placed to heal. A few days later T-Tora the second in command received a mission for his squad from Frieza himself. Believing that they could handle it themselves they decided to leave without their leader. When they arrived on Planet Meat, the planet of their asignment, the inhabitants were easily eradicated. It wasnt till they were celebrating when they were attack by some of Frieza's elites. You see Bardocks squad was origionally a low level squad and so when the tyrant believed that the legend he feared was becoming true he sent out, one of his right hand men and a few of his underlings to destroy them.

While Dodoria the leader of the ambush was fighting against Tora and Fasha having already killed off Borgos and Shugesh. Bardock had left for Meat to catch up to them. When he arrived it was to see two of his dead companions and an unconcious Fasha and a barely concious Tora being held by Dodoria. This enraged Bardock and after a quick fight and getting rid of the underlings with ease he set his sights on Dodoria.

Dodoria easily won the confrontation and believed he had finnished off the band of saiyans left the planet. When Bardock awoke he sent his two surviving team mates into hiding somewhere in the stars. While returning to confront the bastard responsible for the death and injuries of his crew. After trying to warn his fellow saiyans still on planet vegeta and getting laughed at for him believing that Frieza was out to get them all. He went and confronted the monster himself. After fighting through the waves of Frieza's underlings he met Frieza himself.

Bardock attacked Frieza with his strongest attack but it was absorbed by Frieza's own attack which then was sent towards the red planet destroying all those in its path including Bardock, and the planet." Recks finnished his story.

He looked at the hunter and saw that she had a disbelieving look on her face. "Oh it is true, well mostly true I am not 100% sure of the how it ended but I believed it went something like that."

"Theres no way how can someone be strong enough to destroy an entire planet." she asked.

"Its easier than it looks or sounds in this case but thats not the point I was trying to get across. Yourself and Zabuza are like the saiyans where as Gato is Frieza, I am sure before the end he will betray you both, probably have a bunch of goons to take you both down while your in a weakened state."

The Hunter had a thoughtfull look on her face before standing and making to leave she stopped as she took a few steps and turned back to the pint sized saiyan and confirmed, "I will speak with Zabuza about what you have asked of us and if he wants to meet you we will meet below the bridge, tonight."

"Sure my names Recks." the Saiyan stated.

"Haku." And having said that Haku dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.

**~Tazuna's House – 7 pm – Day 3~**

Both teams and Tazuna's family where sitting at the table enjoying their dinner. Recks, along with everyone except Naruto and Sasuke who where having a race while eating to see who could eat the most and also to get strong. Which after asking for more they threw what they had alreay eaten back up, which caused Sakura to surprisingly enough yell at both of them. Anyway Recks and the others notticed that during the entire meal Inari kept glancing at a torn photo sitting on the wall.

After everyone had finnished their dinner and Tsunami was washing the dishes. Sakura was looking at the photo on the wall when she asked, "Hey? Why do you have a torn picture on the wall? Inari was looking at it all through dinner." Inari looked at her with surprise as Sakura continued. "It seems like someone purposely removed the person that was in the picture."

This got curious looks from the ninja and ki user's, and got various reactions from Tazuna and his family. Inari lowered his head, Tsunami stopped her dish washing for a second and Tazuna himself looked over at the picture with a surprised then saddened expression.

It was Tsunami who answered in a sad voice as she continued on with her dish washing. "Its my husband."

"And... The man once called a hero of this land." Tazuna finnished.

Inari then stood up and left the table, his mother called after him. "Inari, where are you going? Inari!" When the boy left the room Recks frowning as he left, from what he had just heard he almost had a clear picture of Inari's life. It was almost like his own. He was snapped out of his mussing's when Tsunami rounded on her father and yelled. "Father! I have told you not to talk about that man infront of Inari!" she then followed her son out of the room.

Sakura turned to the only other source of info in the room, Tazuna, and said, "Whats wrong with Inari?"

Kakashi also wanting to know asked, "Is there some kind of story behind this?"

Tazuna stared at the glass infront of him and began the story of the Wave's last Hero. "Inari had a fathernot related by blood. They were very close, like a real father and son... Inari would laugh a lot back then..." Tazuna began to have tears roll down his face as he shook from his sadness. "But... But Inari changed... since the incident with his father... The word 'courage' has been stolen from the people of this land... and from Inari as well... Ever since that day... Because of that incident..."

"Incident?" Recks asked. "What happened to the kid."

Tazuna looked at his glass once more, before removing his own glasses from his face and began to rub the lenses with a cloth he pulled from his pocket. "Before I get to that. I first... have to tell you of the man who was called a hero of this land." Recks listened intently but also heard Naruto whisper "Hero?"

"It was about three years ago, when Inari first met that man." Tazuna said as he began to have a flashback.

**~Flashback Start – Tazuna's POV~**

Inari was down at the docks playing with his dog he named Pochi, when some local bullies saw him and began to pick on him. The leader had somehow managed to get Pochi away from Inari who he now held under his arm.

"Wrong! His name is Shooting Star. He's my dog, starting today." The leader said, as his two cronies held Inari back from their leader.

"He's not Shooting Star, he's my Pochi!" Inari yelled at the bully. "Give him back!" the bully rose an eyebrow as he watched the struggling Inari. "Pochi is my friend! I wont give him to you!"

The bully having enough of Inari's yelling, yelled himself, "SHUT UP!" this outburst caused Inari to stop struggling. The head bully looked at the waves that were beginning to swell due to the returning tide. He gave an evil looking grin and then threw Pochi into the surf.

Inari called out to his dog, "POCHI!" Pochi was struggling to stay above the waves.

"Hehe, thats what you get. I dont care about that dog anymore." he then turned his gaze to his friends and said, "Let him go."

Inari took a couple of steps forward and glared at the bully, "Why did you do that! He could drown!"

"Hehe, He's your dog, right?" the bully said with a smirk on his face as he leered at Inari. "Go save him. Hurry up." Inari seemed to hesitate right there and the bully questioned him. ""Whats wrong? Look Pochi's going to die."

Inari froze up being afraid of going in the water due to him not knowing how to swim. _I cant let him die! He's my only friend! But... but... Sorry... Pochi... I can't swim..._ Just then the head bully came up behind him and said, "Hey if he's your dog then jump in!" then the bully kicked Inari in the back sending him into the water.

Inari struggled to stay a float and he heard on of the bullies say, "This is bad Akane... If he cant swim..."

"Ah! Help me..." Inari managed to splutter out.

The bully who had stated that it was a bad thing that Akane did was about to go and help Inari but Akane grabed the front of his shirt and growled out to his friend, "Forget him!"

"But... But..." the boy stuttered afraid of the head bully.

"Do you want to go and save the pet?" Akane asked to which the scared bully just shook his head.

_I dont want to die... Someone save me!_ Inari thought as he continued to struggle to stay afloat.

Just then Pochi remembered that he could dog paddle and he swam towards the coast leaving Inari behind, ignoring Inari's cries of "Pochi!" Pochi shook himself off on the beach and then noticed the bullies infont of him as he then ran, Akane shouting, "Hey! Shooting Star is getting away! Chase him!" and the bullies chased after him.

With one last cry for his dog Inari finnally tired out and slipped beneath the waves. Slipping into unconciousness.

When he finnaly came too it was to find that he was indeed alive and there was a camp fire beside him with a couple of fish on a spit. "You finnaly awake kid?" asked a man who was tending to his fish. He turned to Inari with a grin on his face. "I yelled and taught those kids a leason." the man then turned to the fish grabed one and held it out for Inari to take, "Here, eat."

After Inari had finnished one of his fish he told the man about how he was getting picked on and how eventually even Pochi left him. "I see... so even you dog didnt help you. In my country dogs a very loyal, but then again you didnt try to help him either so what can you expect?" Inari who had been given another fish look down at his feet when this was said.

"I was so scared I couldnt move." Inari began and the man gave a sad smile, "I wanted to save him, but because I dont have any courage..." Inari then began to cry but stoped when he felt a hand on his head.

"Yeah any kid your age would be afraid." the said as he rubbed Inari's head and smiled at him. "But, kid, remember this."

"Huh?"

"When you are a man, choose a life with no regrets. And for something that is precious to you, just remember, no matter how tough, no matter how sad, you must try and try... and even if you lose your life, protect it with both your hands, never give in! If you do that, then even if you die the proof of your life will remain forever... Right?" the man said as he asked Inari if he understood.

Inari looked up from his fish and had a thoughtful look before saying "Yeah!"

**~Flashback Ends~**

"His name was Kaiza." Tazuna said as he with a saddened face. "A fisherman who came here to follow his dreams. After that Kaiza and Inari became very close." At this Recks smiled, "It may have been because Inari's real father had died before he got to know him, but he and Kaiza where inseperable like a real father and son."

At this Naruto chuckle slightly as he smiled at the story. Recks was remembering what little memories he had of his own mother and father, and then his new memories of his time with his cousin and his family and friends, and his own sister who he would protect with his life if need be.

"It was only a matter of time before Kaiza became part of the Family." Tazuna said, "And Kaiza was also the man the village needed."

**~Flashback Begins – Tazuna's POV~**

Kaiza and Inari were sitting at the table on a very stormy day when someone burst through the door. "Terrible News, Kaiza! The rain is overflowing the dams!" the paniced man took a breath as he then continued, "D-Area is going to be flooded!"

Kaiza stood up from the table with a shocked expresion "What?"

"Dad?" Inari shouted, he now had a piece of rope tied around his head just like his father.

"Inari! Bring me a rope!" Kaiza ordered.

"Yeah!" Inari accepted, both man and boy wore identicle looks of determination.

When Inari and Kaiza got down to the dam area they saw that the water had pushed open the dam and was beging to flood the D-area. "This is bad, we'll have to tie a rope to the gateand pull it closed." One of the men in the crowd that had gathered said.

"Are you crazy? How can we tie a rope to it? If you enter those rapids you'll die." said a second person.

"But if we dont do something D-area will be wiped out. What else..."

"I'll do it!" Kaiza called out as he made his way forward.

Everyone was surprised to see Kaiza there and started to protest, one villager said "Don't do it!" another said "You'll die!" and a third protester said, "This is too much even for you!"

"Dad!" Inari cried out to his father.

Kaiza knelt down to Inari and said, "Dont worry... Your dad is invincibal" and he placed his hand on top of Inari's head. "Because your dad loves the village where you are from." and with saying that Kaiza tied the rope that he had Inari get earlier around his waste and then to the railing in front of him before diving into the rapids.

As Inari watched his father struggle against the water he then called out to him after remembering what Kaiza had said to him. "Dad! You can do it!"

And when Inari shouted those words Kaiza managed to tie the rope onto the gate. "Yes! He did it! Everyone pull!" one of the onlookers called out.

**~Flashback End~**

"And then, Kaiza was called a hero of this land and Inari could not be prouder of his father." Tazuna said as he looked down. "But then Gato came."

Kakashi looked at Tazuna and said "And then this incident happened?" Tazuna stared at his glass and didnt answer as everyone perked up realising that the point of the story was coming. "What exactly happened?" Kakashi asked although he already had an idea of what had happened.

Tazuna looke back up from his glass. "In front of everyone, Kaiza was... put to death by Gato!"

Aiko and the Team 7 gennin were shocked how ever Kakashi was unfazed and he noticed that Recks only seemed to have a downcast expression as if he had experienced a similar thing. "What?" Sakura whispered.

"From that day onward Inari changed... and so did Tsunami... and the rest of the village."

Recks was thinking back to what Inari had said the night before and he had a clear picture of the boys life. Recks sighed but was brought out of his sad thoughts of his own parents, when Naruto stood up and made his way to the door only to fall flat on his face, "Ow!"

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked in a curious and annoyed tone.

Kakashi turned to look at him and said boredly. "If you're thinking of training take the day off. You've released too much chakra anymore and you could die."

"I'm going to prove it." Naruto said as he pushed himself back to his feet.

What he had said got everyones attention. "What?" asked Sakura confused.

"I'm going to prove that in this world... Heroes do exist!" he said as he walked out the door. His words brought a smile to everyones face.

**~Tazuna's House – 11pm – Day 3~**

Recks was sitting at the table with a pile of broken scouters in front of him, Aiko was sitting beside him watching him work away with fixing them. Kakashi was sitting opposite the young saiyan and appaired to be reading from his orange book, but was really watching Recks.

He was about to ask the boy something when Recks spoke first. "Kakashi I spoke with that hunter today." Kakashi looked up with a curious look in his single eye.

"Why didnt you tell me sooner?" he asked. "We could have captured him."

"One, the others were around and I didnt want to worry Tazuna's family. Two, nothing happened we just talked to one another." Recks explained. "Speaking of which I asked if I could meet with Zabuza tonight."

"WHAT!" Kakashi yelled before quieting down so as to not wake the others. "Why did you do that it could be a trap."

"Yes there is that possibility, but from my talk with the girl, it sounds like they don't want to fight anyway they just need money. So I decided to ask for them to change sides seeing as Gato will just end up killing them after they have taken care of the bridge builder anyway." Recks said as Kakashi seemed to realise what the six year old was up to. "I would like you, both of you," Recks said indicating both Kakashi and Aiko "to meet them with me."

Aiko thought for a few moments before agreeing. However Kakashi was still sceptical of this actualy working as he, like everyone else who had a bingo book that once Zabuza took a job it was unlikely for him to give up. "Are you sure you can get them to switch sides?" Kakashi asked.

"I am confident they will accept. I am sure they are both tired of running." Recks said as he smirked slightly.

"Fine," Kakashi sighed as he looked at the clock on the wall, "So when and where is the meeting. And why do you want Aiko along?" he asked.

"Midnight beneath the bridge and if this is a trap and they do attack it would be best to have a third participant on our side." Recks said before placing the damaged scouters back into his bag before resealing the bag into a scroll that the third had set up for him.

"A sealing scroll? I thought you said you didnt have chakra?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the scroll as Recks put it away.

"The Hokage set it up to open to my ki instead of chakra. Therefore I can use this to carry everything I need or prefer to have on me, with out losing them." Recks explained as he looke at the clock and noticed that it was half an hour away before his meeting with the demon of the mist and his aprentice.

**~The bridge – 12am – Day 4~**

Recks was waiting with Kakashi and Aiko beside him standing on one of the scaffolding below the bridge. It was long until Recks felt them arrive. "They are here." Recks said as he got stood up and turned to face behind the other two who turned in time to see a small whirlwind appear before the hunter appeared within while carrying Zabuza.

"I see you showed up afterall." Recks said as he smiled at the older man. Who just glared back, and became on edge as he saw Kakashi and Aiko also there.

"I was under the impression you were going to be alone." Zabuza said as he tensed. Recks was the only one who noticed that the hunter seemed to be the only one relaxed.

"Well I wasnt too certain if you wouldnt attack me or not if I was alone so I took precautions and brought these two along with me. And I knew if there was more than one person you would be less inclined to attack in your current condition. I hope to talk this out with out violence." Recks said as he explained the other two's pressence.

"Fine, what was it you wanted to talk about anyway?" Zabuza growled out at being seen through by a six year old.

"I want the both of you to stand down and stop going after Tazuna." Recks said.

"Sorry kid but like it or not we need the money from this job." Zabuza said.

"I am sure you are no fool and you realise that Gato will betray you in the end right." Zabuza narrowed his eyes at Recks' words. "Would you rather have the choice to join with us and survive or to die and let Gato have his way with Haku, which from what I have heard of him, he would do such a thing."

"I would die before I let that slimy midgit anywhere near Haku!" Zabuza growled out as he glared at Recks.

"Yeah well the way I see it you will die if you dont join with us. Weither you lose against us or win." Recks stated.

Zabuza frowned and thought it over. "Yes I can see Gato doing what you say. But what makes you so sure you could defeat him. He has over 50 thugs at his beck and call, and there are also rumors of a ninja he had hired that is supposedly ten times stronger than myself."

Recks frowned slightly before saying. "Yes if this ninja exists it could pose a problem. But would you rather have a better chance at survival or not?"

Zabuza sighed before saying, "Fine we will side with you this once, but once this is over we go our seperate ways. What's your plan brat?" Zabuza asked as Recks' eyebrow twitched in anoyance.

"Dont call me that!" he growled out before saying his plan to fool Gato into thinking Zabuza was still working for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay done. Now some of you are probably wondering about Sakura, if you are listen, if not listen anyway. The Haruno's will have an unknown bloodline which will be revealed later in the story but basically it will be used to make Sakura not suck as much.**

**Anyway I have thought a lot about it and decided that I will have Recks becoming Super Saiyan on the bridge as I have thought of something that could actually push him over the edge. Anyway the poll is interesting as it has mostly Naruto becoming a full Saiyan but due to the votes I have received from my friends and family as well as the few pm's I have received Full Saiyan, Half Saiyan and Ki user are too close, so I will now end it and I have changed it, so that Naruto will be a Ki user but will be decended from a Saiyan or two due to the Uzumaki's longevity being similar to that of a Saiyans.**

**The next chapter will be the battle of the bridge and include Recks transformation. Now when the teams return to the leaf there will be an origional arc that will rely around Recks search for the answers to his questions he has.**


	11. Notice

**Just a Notice.**

**Hey guys recently my usual laptop blew up so I needed to get a new one and due to the problem I am forced to rewrite my yet to be updated chaps as well as get copies of my chapters off the net. So as of this moment those who are waiting for updates will have to wait some more. **

**Now I have a new poll for the mean time that mostly focused to my Recks stories, I was wondering what you guys would want me to do first. They will be set during the 7 years between Cell and Saiyaman sagas**

**Recks goes to Yokai Academy**

**Recks goes to Hogwarts **

**Recks goes to Mahora**

**Recks joins SG1**

**Other (If so please state in a review)**

**I will probably do them all anyway only in an AU type thing. Anyway I should be back to writing soon enough so just have some patience.**


End file.
